Love Hits You
by blacknblu30
Summary: He found her on the side of the road while going through a ton of things at once. She just trying to get back to normal. Can Jax figure everything out while figuring out that love hits you when you least expect it? *Please read, my summaries tend to suck :)
1. The Girl

**DISCLAIMER:** Not Kurt Sutter, he owns what you know :)

I opened my eyes to all white and quickly closed them again. _"Where am I?"_ I asked myself before opening them again. I turn my head and quickly figure out I'm in a hospital room, but how I got here and why aren't exactly coming to me. I look over to see a woman with long brown hair with some highlights looking at me. I closed my eyes, not saying anything to her as I hear her say she's going to tell the nurse I'm awake. I try to will my head to remember just who the woman is and can't come up with a name. I open my eyes as I hear the nurse enter with the strange woman and what appears to be a doctor.

"How are you, Miss?"

I blink a few times before answering. "I'm alright. A little confused as to what happened to me."

He smiles and nods. "That's understandable. We're not exactly sure as you were found on the side of the road. You have a bit of bruising on the brain so your memory may be a little off. Do you remember anything?"

I closed my eyes for a moment to try to remember anything and slowly open them again.

"Cologne. That's about it. Will I get the memory back?"

The doctor nodded while the nurse checked me over. "You may. Depends on if anything triggers it. Try to just do things and be as normal as you can in this situation."

I nod in thanks and they both leave, leaving the strange woman with me. I close my eyes again as the meds take effect and sleep overcomes me. I wake again, but hear talking so I keep my eyes closed encase they say something I may need to know.

"Jax, she may not have anywhere to go. She can stay at the clubhouse or come home with me. She's going to need help, baby."

"Ma, we don't know shit about this girl. Hell, the doc said she may not even know shit. My sons are with Tara, god knows where since she got custody. We're pulling out of half the stuff we are in and I'm trying to at least get visitation when all this shit is over. We don't need to babysit."

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller. You are the one that pulled her from the side of the road and we're going to help her. I need some help at the shop anyway. Hell, you boys know nothing about anything but booze and pussy. I need a woman that isn't half-dressed and up your ass."

I decide to make my being awake known as I'm sure I don't need to hear anything else about whatever is up anyone's ass. They both look at me and I blush at the attention. I see the guy, Jax probably, head out and turn to look at Gemma.

"I don't need to stay with you, I'll find something."

She scoffs and sits in the chair next to me. "Don't you worry about it. I really do need help with the shop and clubhouse. You can earn your keep there by working for me."

"That's really kind of you. Um, no offense or anything, but who are you?" I ask and she just smiled, reaching up to move some hair from my face.

"Gemma, that guy that left is my son, Jax. He's the one that found you."

I smile and nod. "Tell him thank you."

Gemma nodded and I felt the meds take effect again and my body drooped back into nothingness. I blinked my eyes open a few times, noticing I was alone in the room. That was a good thing as it gave me time to think. I wanted to know just who these people really were and why this Gemma was so keen to help me. Staying at a shop, or clubhouse, wasn't really something I could see myself doing, but at least it was a roof.

If it was some sort of place for these men to take the booze and girls, I was sure I had a crap ton of work to do there anyway. That was good as I liked to stay busy. While I was sleeping, I kept seeing a man come at me, I didn't know who he was, but could tell that he scared the shit out of me. I really needed to figure this out and he could have been the reason I was in this bed in the first place.

I did know that the cologne I remembered earlier wasn't from this guy, it was different. I heard the door to my room open and looked over to see the guy from earlier and Gemma. They walked in and she had a smile on her face.

"You get to leave, sweetie."

I smile, "Good. My name's Nikki by the way, I do remember that."

The guy chuckled, "I found your ID with you, darlin'. You ready?"

I raised an eye brow at him, not knowing if I really like him or not. He seemed to cocky for me. I just simply nodded and Gemma placed a bag on the bed next to me as I sat up. I looked in the bag to see a bra, a pair of undies, a denim skirt, and an orange tank.

I look back to her and she just smiles. "You had this with you. That all that was in it. We'll be out the door."

I watched as she turned and tugged her son out the door.

I took out the clothes and smiled, but only for a second. That was all that was in here beside my wallet. I opened the wallet and found that I had a couple 100s in it, so at least I had some money. My one credit card and my debit card also still in place with my license. At least I could trust them not to take my shit.

I put my hands behind me to untie the gown I was wearing on my way to the bathroom. I set the bag on the toilet and turn on the crappy shower, glad to be able to get the gunk off. I slowly wash my raven hair and body before getting out and using their dingy towel to dry off. I slip on the boy shorts and my bra before grabbing the tank and putting it over my head. I slip the skirt on and then look to see if I have any shoes.

I don't, which lets me know that I only had the pair that I was most likely wearing when Gemma's son found me. I do find a brush and a band tough, so I quickly pull my hair up to get the wetness off me. I sigh and walk back into the room and open the door. Gemma and the guy, Jax I think, were standing at the nurse's station. I walked slowly up to them and smiled. "Shoes?"

Jax just shrugged, "You didn't have them."

I nod and let out a breath. "Alright, I'm ready."

I do notice the man in front of me doesn't say anything as he turns around. I look back at his mom and she shrugged. "He's had a rough couple of months. Like the ink. How bout we drop his sorry ass off somewhere and we go find you a pair of shoes."

I look at my arms and legs as I laugh a bit and nod. "Sounds good. Shoes would be fabulous."

My tats are my artwork. I do remember how I got most of them as my best friend did them. I had a pair of angel wings on my back that started at my neck and went down to the hip. The feathers each detailed with a name of someone I had lost on them. Mostly family, but a few other people I considered family as well. I had celtic knots running up and down both arms just because I thought the were really cool and my artist was from Ireland. Well, her grandfather's family came during the famine anyway.

On my legs I had vines that had roses and other flowers placed here and there. I hadn't gotten anything on my hips or between the wings, but had been thinking on it. We make it to what I guess is Gemma's car when I notice Jax was sitting on a Dyna, smoking a cig. I shake my head and get in the vehicle after she unlocks it. Figures he would ride. My dad used to ride, so my grandmother told me.

I never met him and my mother died at childbirth. I hear Gemma tell the blonde biker that she's taking me shopping and we'd see him at the shop. I watch as he just nods and then takes off. I turn and sit my bag in the floor of the backseat, making sure to take out my wallet.

I turn as Gemma gets in and smile. "I didn't have a phone either, did I?"

She sighed. "We didn't go through your bag, the doctor did. I guess you didn't though. We can get you a prepay if you want."

I smiled. "I do have a little bit of money and a bank card. If I could figure out where to get an ATM I can check my balance."

Gemma smiled, "Alright, there's one up the street, Nikki."

I smile and turn to watch out the windshield as she takes off. We don't really say much, just let the music drown out the quiet. I don't really know what to say to this woman who was helping me.

"So, You remember anything, Nikki?"

I sigh, "A bit. Y'know, like where the ink came from and that my grandmother raised me. My friend did the ink and my mother died when I was born. The only thing that's really fuzzy is how I ended up in the hospital, Gemma."

She nodded, "What about your dad?"

"Never met him, Grammy said he skipped out or something, my mom never really told her much on it. I do know he had a 1967 Harley, though, that was when they met. Grammy didn't know a lot about him."

Gemma didn't say anything else as we pulled up to the space in front of the ATM. I got out and walked carefully since I didn't have shoes and put in my card. I typed the pin and waited for the balance inquiry. My grandmother left me enough to not have to work, but that was about it. I smiled as I saw my balance: $900,00, the insurance policy left after the funeral, as well as what I had saved extra for the move from LA, and headed back to the car.

Gemma raised her eye brow and I smiled. "Shoes first, then a new phone."

Gemma smiled and then headed to what I assumed was the store. We didn't talk much while I was looking for shoes. I grabbed some flip-flops, flats, heels, and one pair of converse. While there, I also decided to get some clothes since I apparently didn't pack any. The nice guy at the counter kept count of what was mine as I kept trying on things. I bought 5 pairs of jeans (two skinny), 4 skirts (one black, 3 denim), and some shirts (mostly tanks). I also got some cotton shorts to sleep in and some new undergarments along with some tees.

We made our way back to the car, Gemma carrying just as much as me it seemed. I offered to pay for her some lunch and we argued till I won. She's good, but I never back down. After we ate, we went to the phone place where I was able to pick up the newest version of the Samsung Galaxy. They were my favorite brand. I waited while the guy set me up a phone number and then piled back into the car and headed to where I was going to stay till I was able to get a house.

I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to buy or rent so I asked Gemma a couple of questions. She told me that the houses up for sale were in better condition and asked if I needed a ride to the realtor in the morning. When we pulled up, the shop looked horrible. It looked as though it had been burned and was in process of being rebuilt. I look at Gemma when we get out and see the look on her face. I don't think she's too happy about the look of things.

"What's up?" I asked her.

She turns to me. "You may have to stay with me, Nikki. I didn't know they were this behind on everything."

I shrug. "It's ok. I mean, maybe I'll get lucky and find a cute little place tomorrow, yea?"

Gemma smiled, "I like you, very optimistic."

I chuckle. "Not many do, but thanks. Where's Jax?"

Gemma raised her brow and just smiled. I roll my eyes. "Just curious. I heard you tell him to meet us here."

She nodded, "Some of the guys are here, but I'm sure he's at one of the other businesses. He hasn't been hisself lately."

I walk over to the older woman and lean in. "I heard you talking earlier about his boys and this Tara. I'm sorry, Gemma."

"It's ok. I'm not really surprised, though. She's left him before and has been looking for an out for a while now. He's tough, just hurting."

I smiled and follow her up to a guy who's standing a bit away from the wreckage and smoking a cigarette.

_And an SOA story popped in my head. I actually have a bit on where this on is going so hopefully I get loads written for you guys. Please leave little comments for me and until next time-Brianna _


	2. The Ass

_**Side note: Jax is going to be upset and lashing out a bit in this one just a heads. I don't think it'll be much other than his thoughts. **_**With everything happening and the fact he doesn't even feel up to poking girls at Neros, he's gonna be jumpy. Now on with the story.**

_**JAX**_

Saving that girl was the right thing to do, I knew that. That's why I did it. Something about seeing her there made me do it. She was almost dead when I called 911 on my prepay and kept her as alive as I could till the ambulance got there. Gemma was going to slowly kill me with how she wanted to help the girl. I refused to stay at the hospital and my mother went apeshit on my ass.

I get why she thinks we need to help her. She's a big girl, though, and can figure it out herself. I mean having temporary amnesia or whatever must suck, but I have bigger shit going on. I'm not usually an ass, but right now...all I want is my family back. Tara filed for this fucking thing and took both boys. I don't know how she got the junkie to help her, but I was so damn mad when I found out. Her hand healing the way it was supposed to just made her want to get out all the more.

Sitting on this fucking couch at Nero's is almost too much. Loads of girls here, but none of them the one I want. I know ma thinks I come here to dump a load in them, but I don't. I come and talk to Lyla. Without Opie and now Tara, I have no fucking clue what to do. I can't look at any of the girls here without thinking how my fucking wife would feel, but that's probably because she caught me with bitch in Stockton six months ago. I hadn't fucked that girl since either. Tara's face is all I see and it fucking sucks.

I smile as Lyla gets a moment and brings me a water. I take it as she sits next to me.

"You know, Jax...people are going to think you and I have something on if you keep coming here to see me."

I chuckle. "Darlin' no offense, but blonde just aint me."

She rolls here eyes, "Says the blonde himself."

"Of course, why have a woman who has the same hair I do. Besides, all the others are just mad because I wont poke them."

She laughed out right at that one. "Damn straight. How's that girl you found?"

I run a hand down my face. "She got out today. Gemma has taken to helping the girl. No clue why, she just says is our responsibility since I found her."

Lyla takes my chin in her hand and makes me look at her. "What's the real reason you're so angry about that? I know you, Jackson. You would always help someone who needed it, so why not this girl?"

I sigh and keep my eyes on her. "Don't wanna talk about it, Lyla."

I could see my friend's eyes trying to read me and I get my face out of her hand, turning it away. I hear her chuckle and turn back to her. "What?"

"You're attracted to her. The first girl who isn't Tara that you're truly attracted to and you hate her for it."

I just sat with my mouth open, watching Lyla get up and go to help a guy that just came in. Surely I wasn't attracted to the girl. I just met her for Christsake. I shake my head and get up, leaving a 10 for Lyla on the register. I never have to pay, but leave the girls something anyway. I walk out to my bike and sit on it, turning it on. I pull the helmet over my head as I let the engine heat up, not thinking over Lyla's words.

I have to meet Gemma, who surely is finished by now with getting shoes for the girl, Nikki. I blink away something I couldn't figure out when thinking her name and head to the shop. I pull up to see my mother and the girl talking with Rat and Juice as I pull in. I turn the ignition off and put my helmet on the bar before meeting up with them.

I somehow managed to not notice all the ink before, but can't seem to hate it either. She's literally covered and it makes me wonder if the skin under her clothes is as well. I shake my head, taking out a smoke and sitting across from my mom.

"How's Lyla?"

I shake my head and smile. "Seems to think she knows me better than I do."

Gemma chuckled. "Well, she did marry Opie and you were with them a lot when they weren't fucking, Jackson. That and she knows men, can read them like a book."

I shrug, knowing she right so don't reply to it. I look around the shop and notice that the guys fixing everything is behind schedule. This was supposed to have at least rooms in the clubhouse as the shop would take a bit longer because of the lift and things needed and we still hadn't gotten the check from the insurance place.

I turn back to look at my mother, who's been talking to the girl about whatever. "Where's she sleeping?"

The girl turns to me. "Gemma said I could stay with her. She's taking me to a realtor tomorrow so hopefully I can get a house."

I nodded. "That'd be cool. Sorry about the space, I didn't know it was this far behind."

She seemed a bit surprised that I apologized, given how I have been treating her, I'm not surprised.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I didn't lose everything I remember, so I have money and my cards. If getting a house doesn't take too long, I may get a car. I was going to ask you since you were at the hospital. I don't know much and want a deal."

I put out my cigarette and look at her, "Sorry, but I have court tomorrow. Rat, can you take her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm here in the morning but afternoon is free."

I watched her nod, "Alright, thanks."

I nod and head over with the guys to examine what has been done while I had been dealing with shit with Tara and so hadn't been around much. The guys understood and for that I was grateful.

"So what's up with your mom helping the girl?"

I turn to Juice, who's standing with me. Rat's on the other side of at the shop, clearing out some of the debris and I notice others coming in to help.

"Not sure. Our responsibility since I saved her is the excuse she's using."

Juice chuckled and shakes his head. I sat in a chair, not being totally sure who used to sit in it and sigh. Everything just piled up within the last few months; Tara and the boys, the Irish, Opie...I just don't know anymore. I put my elbow on my knees and my head in my hands. I just sit there, trying to figure everything out.

The insurance company mailed our check for the shop, so we can get started on that next week. The clubhouse, though, we had to have the funds for that. We didn't have that kind of cash. Electricians and Plumbers cost money, the rest we could do ourselves, but not a one of us has experience in those. I felt a hand on my head and looked up to see my VP looking at me, holding my gavel. I sigh and take it from him.

"I'm not quite sure I deserve this."

Chibs pulled up another chair and sat with me. "Jackson, ye do. Sure, ev'rything isn' up to what it should be. Sure, yer life's hell a'tha moment. Doesn't mean ye don' deserve that."

I smile as he never uses my full name, "Thanks. I have court tomorrow with Tara. Can you take care of shit?"

He nodded, "O'course, ye just take care o'yer little ones."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a breath. "I'm gonna try, Chibs. I just wish she wasn't taking them from me."

"I know, Jackie."

With that he got up to help Tig move some of the debris off the bar. I stood a bit after him and took the gavel, placing it on what was left of the pool table. I then walked out to see my mom and the girl getting in the car. I nodded as ma called out for me to meet at hers for dinner. She made sure I had a decent meal since Tara left and I knew she just didn't want me home alone. I tend to do stupid shit when left alone.

I broke all of my bedroom furniture and the kitchen table when I found the note about the divorce. I had since replaced everything slowly, but still tended to take one of Thomas' animals and sleep on Abel's bed after getting completely trashed. I hear Chibs informing Happy about my thing tomorrow as I head back over to my bike so I can ride to mom's. I pull on my helmet and strap it in place before riding off the lot.

I end up hitting every red light on the way, all two of them. I pull up behind ma's SUV and turn the bike off, taking my helmet off and carrying it inside the house. I smell lasagna as I open the door and smile. She cooked my favorite tonight. I know she most likely put it in the oven as we left the shop late, but I don't care. She'll make her bread to go with it and that's what matters.

I walk down the hall to the bathroom to wash up after handling the stuff at the clubhouse. I pass my old room to see the girl in there with a shit ton of bags and some hangers. I lean against the door and just watch her, trying to figure out what it is about her. I know what Lyla said, but I have only said two or three sentences to this girl, I couldn't be that attracted to her. She looked up and saw me, jumping a bit.

"Sorry, darlin'."

She shrugged and takes some of the jeans she bought, hanging them in the closet. "It's alright. I've been trying to figure out this thing that keeps popping in my head. You're mom said this was your room."

I nodded, "Yep, you can use it though. Looks like you bought enough." I smile so that she knows I'm only kidding.

She smiles back and starts taking out the shoes, putting them in the bottom of the closet, still in the boxes. She could really give ma a run for her money with the shoes.

"No boots?"

She chuckled, "Gemma asked the same thing. I don't wear them unless the weather's bad and it's May. Not expecting it to be soon so didn't get them."

I nodded and sit on the bed, moving some of the bags. I did notice some of the pink bags and tried not to look in those.

"So, what kind of house do you want?" I asked, trying to keep civil and not sure what to talk about.

She shrugged and sat next to me. "Not sure, really. Just enough room for me and maybe a pet. I don't want to inconvenience your mom anymore than I have to Jax. I do want you to know I heard you earlier. I know you don't want me here and I know what the court is for."

I sighed and sat the bag down that I was looking at. I turned my face to hers. "It's not that I don't want you here. I like helping out those that need it, really I do. It's just all this shit piled on us at once. I'm sorry I was so rude, Nikki."

She smiled. "It's alright. I kinda understand. This Tara is taking your boys. At least you want them. I never met my dad."

I nodded, "Abel almost died when he was born and I was in jail when Thomas was born. I don't like them not being with me. Sorry you never met your dad."

"It's alright."

We just sat there, letting the quiet take us. She eventually got up and continued taking out her new things so they didn't wrinkle and I got up to wash up for dinner. I washed my hands and then padded my ass back to the kitchen, looking for ma. Nero was on late nights so that Lyla could be with the kids at night and in the morning.

I sat and took out a smoke, watching my mother finish with dinner. The girl came and sat at the table after getting a water out of the fridge and offering me one. I took it and opened it, taking a drink. Mom and I talked about the thing tomorrow and I was glad she didn't offer to go with me. That would only end badly. I had one good shirt, but no pants. I had no clue what I was going to do. I watched the girl as she got up and went back to my old room, coming back with a bag.

"Um, I bought you this. Y'know for saving me and all. Most guys I know who ride, only have jeans."

I looked in the bag and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a blue button up shirt. I looked up at her, surprised. "You didn't have to get me these."

She waved her hand and sat back down. "I told your mother that I wanted to get you something you would use. She told me you needed nice clothes for the court things while you and your wife went through the divorce. Don't worry about it, Jax. They didn't cost that much, especially since we were lucky enough to get it on sale."

I nodded and folded the clothes back into the bag neatly. I couldn't believe she would think of getting me something like this. It would help a lot that I had something decent to wear. I got up and sat the bag next to my helmet, so I wouldn't forget it when I left. I came back in as soon as mom had the lasagna finished.

"Ma, it looks great."

"Thanks, son." she smiled as she sat down.

We all ate without much being said as all three of us were apparently hungry. After dinner, I did the dishes for Gemma while she made a plate for Nero. The girl helped me by drying them as I rinsed them. When we were finished, I gave my mother a hug, said by to Nik...the girl and went home. I couldn't let my head call her by her name for some reason, even after talking to her a bit after meeting with Lyla.

I take my helmet and the bag and head outside. I put the bag in my compartment on the Dyna and then hop on, strapping my helmet in place. I waddled back down the driveway and then took off to my house. I pulled up to my drive and turned off the ignition. I took the bag out of the compartment and went to unlock my door. I sat the keys on the table with my helmet and wallet before walking to my room. I took the slacks and shirt out carefully and hung them up so the wouldn't wrinkle before tomorrow. I then grabbed a black towel and went into the bathroom for a shower.

I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes while waiting for it to warm up. Stepping into my tub, I sighed as the water helped loosen my tense muscles. I wasn't sleeping well unless I passed out trashed, but I needed a clear head tomorrow if I had any hope of visitation with the boys. I knew I couldn't get custody as Tara was a doctor and I had a sheet a mile long with both Charming PD and prison.

I sat at the bottom of my tub and brought my knees up, just letting the water wash over me while I thought about my life. I really couldn't figure out how one minute Tara was begging me not to leave her, that she didn't know who she was without me, and the next she's leaving me. Yes, I did promise to leave the club, but she knew why I had to stay. Piney, Clay, Opie...I had to try to fix my family before I left.

Trying be the keyword because I just couldn't get us on top of things. Everything I tried had us two steps back from where I wanted us. I finally sighed and pushed myself up off the floor, grabbing my shampoo. I washed my hair and body before stepping out and wrapping the towel around me. I walked to my room to find some of my sweat pants to lounge in till I was ready for sleep, noticing my phone had message.

I picked it up and flipped it open, reading the message from Chibs to make sure I got plenty of rest before tomorrow. I really loved these guys. Not all of them knew what was going on tomorrow, but I knew they would all be here for me, we were family...even Tig. I eventually sigh and drop the pants I just put on. I climb into my new bed and lay there, looking at the ceiling. As my eyes begin to droop a woman with ink up her arms and legs, black hair, and green eyes pops into my head.

_And Jax...hope you all will like this one and remember to leave me a comment about the story as we go. I love getting them. Till next time-Brianna_


	3. House Hunting

_**NIKKI**_

After Jax left, I told Gemma I was going to take a shower. We had talked about my friend, Matthew, who did my ink. I wanted and needed to get in touch with him. I do remember telling him I was coming here on a lead about my dad, but that was all. Gemma was interested in the Dad thing. I told her my grandmother left more than she told me and that my dad was from here and about 45. As I stepped into the shower, I thought on what Gemma had told me. There were three men around that age and I was with them all today; if my dad was still here, I could have met him. I told Gemma that in the stuff I had found, I knew my mother didn't tell him about me, so I wasn't mad at not knowing him.

I let the water cascade and thought some more on Jax Teller. He looked really stressed out from everything going on. I knew he was the President of this club because of the patch he wore on his cut. That shop/clubhouse getting burned and then his wife leaving him has to be hard. Something about him was familiar, though, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I know I had never seen him before, but I felt weird being around him. He was an ass, but understandably so.

I wasn't going to be a bitch, though. It just wasn't in me. Yes, I looked tough with the ink and could hit a bitch if needed, but I wasn't purposefully mean to someone. I rinse off the soap and got out, wrapping a blue towel around me. I walked back down the hall to the room I was staying in. I was very thankful for that. I pulled on a pair of cotton shorts I just bought and one of my yellow tanks, walking down to find something to drink before bed. I walked into the kitchen to see Gemma sitting with a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

"Oh, Sorry." I stated as I pulled the fridge open, startling her.

"It's alright, find everything ok?" She asked, flicking the ash off her stick.

I nod and sat with her, "Yea. Thanks again, Gemma. You've been real helpful."

She waves her hand, "It's fine, Nikki. I'm gonna shower before Nero gets home."

I nod and stay sitting as she leaves, thoughts about the day still on my mind. I finish the cup of OJ I poured myself and get up to head to the room when Gemma walked back into the living room. We say goodnight and then I head to the room. I hook my phone to the charger and then turn off the light. I lay my head on the pillow and turn on my left side to get comfy, instantly falling asleep.

When I wake the next morning, I blink and it takes a minute to figure out where I was. I stretch and sit up, throwing the blanket off me. I get out and pad my way down while pulling my hair in a messy bun, knowing no one needed to see my bed hair. I follow the smell of french toast as it hits me and smile as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning." I say, noticing a new person who must be Nero.

"Morning, Nikki. This is Nero."

He nods and I wave to him, taking a seat. I pull three pieces of toast to my plate. I cut them up and then put some powdered sugar on them before adding the syrup. We all eat quietly, just waking up on my part. Nero gets finished and heads for the shower before running to his work. Gemma then informs me that he's a pimp more or less, just legal. I find that interesting, but don't say much on it. legitimate business is legitimate business.

After I'm finish, I sit about doing the dishes for her while she goes to get ready. After I dry the last dish in the sink, I head back to my room. I decided to put on a pair of skinnys and a blue halter today with some matching flats. I take my hair out of the band that's holding it and brush through it while the straightener is heating up. I slowly straightened my hair and then made a messy braid to lay over my shoulder. I then pull my make up out of the bag I already had with me and make quick work of my eyes and lips. I don't use blush as I tend to do that a lot anyway. I take out some lotion and rub it on my arms before heading to find Gemma, wallet in my left hand. I find Gemma grabbing her things when I remember my phone.

"Hey, ready?"

I hold up a finger and run back to the room. I grab my phone and then head back. "Ready. What time is Jax's thing?"

"It's at 10. He should be done for lunch, but depending on how it goes will help his mood." She replied as we headed out the house.

"I hope it goes ok. I really don't like the fact she's trying to take them away. That could be because my mom kinda did that to me. I know what it's like not to have both parents, let alone one." I comment, strapping my seatbelt.

Gemma nods in agreement and puts her sunglasses on as she back up. We drive the short distance to Hale Reality and get out, walking up the front steps. We head in and I walk up to the receptionist while Gemma looks around.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked, pointing her rather large nose in the air.

I nod, "I would like to purchase a home. Nothing to big, about two or three rooms and two baths."

She nods and gets up, I guess to get a realtor. I sit and wait with Gemma till some guy comes out with gray hair, not looking to happy to me. He nods at Gemma before looking at me. "You need a house?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, do you have any?" He gestured us over and Gemma followed me. I had asked her for help after Jax left yesterday so I knew if the neighborhood was alright.

"I'm Jake." the man stated as we sat at the table.

"Nikki."

He nodded and booted up his computer. I waited till he turned the screen around to show us.

"I have two that have three bedrooms available and move in ready. The couples used them as summer homes and have retired. Both want to travel. This one has one and a half baths, this one two."

I take in what he say and study the pictures to figure out which one I wanted to look at. I decided to go with both and we all got up. Gemma followed Jake to the first house. It didn't look too bad. The yard was mowed and the house looked alright from the outside. I looked at Gemma and she shrugged. I nod and follow the guy into the house.

It had a red color carpet, which I didn't like, but could replace. I walked to the kitchen first. Everything was a bit older and needed to be updated. The stove was gas, but manageable, and the oven was alright. The cabinets were a light oak and the floor a white tile. I turned and walked into the living area which housed the front and back doors. It wasn't too bad, not really too big or small. The back door was an open slider that showed what little of the backyard there was.

The walls were ivory, it seems, probably because of the carpet. I walked down the hall. The first door on the right was a closet for coats and such. I continued on and the first bedroom was to the left. It looked alright, except that the same carpet was in this one. The other extra room looked the same. The full bath was in the hallway, but really small. The master bedroom wasn't as big as I hoped and the half bath was even smaller. I turned back and headed back out to Jake and Gemma.

"It's was alright."

Jake nodded, "Did you want to see the other as well?"

I nodded, "Yes, out of curiosity, though, I didn't see the prices on the computer."

Jake smiled. "This on is older and needs work. The couple is asking 80,000 for it."

I nod and we then follow him to the other house. I see Gemma smile as we pull up to this one. I can see why. The outside was landscaped and looked beautiful. I already like it. The color was brand new on the outside too, a lovely shade of blue that reminded me of a certain blonde. I shook my head and followed Jake inside. He stepped back out to let us look.

I went into the kitchen and almost died. Everything was updated and stainless. The floors were wood, throughout the whole house I might add. Gemma was smiling as we took it in. The cabinets were a dark maple which contrasted nicely with the light wood on the floor and the light marble on the counter. The back door was also in the kitchen, which was fine. It wasn't a slider, though, just a regular door. I opened it and was amazed. I knew it had a pool from the pictures, but it had been landscaped as well. I smile and turn to Gemma. "I like this one."

She smiled back, "Me too, let's see the rest."

I nod and head to the living room. We have to go back through the entrance and turn since the living is in front of the door and the kitchen to the left. I walk in and smile. The walls were painted a light beige that matched the floor with cream baseboards. They had built-in book shelves and a bay window to the back yard.

I turned and walked to the right, down the hallway. I past the first door on the right and opened it. It was a bathroom that had a tub/shower combo and a divider between it and the toilet. Both bedrooms had the same as the living area as far as floor and walls. They each had a small walk-in closet and two windows, one set to the front and the other to the back.

Gemma and I walked into the master and stopped amazed. Whoever lived here had painted the walls a deep red color with cream baseboards and a tree that looked like it was growing out of the corner also in cream. It was beautiful. It had a huge walk-in that Gemma told me she was jealous of.

I opened the door for the bath and again was in awe. Everything was modernized and had a black jet up in one corner with the shaded in windows. The shower was in a glass case and the shower head was on the ceiling. I had to shake my head once again to get thoughts out that involved a biker. I turned to Gemma and could tell she agreed with my choice. I was getting this one. We walked back out to Jake and he smiled as he saw us.

"I want this one." I stated as I approached him.

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll head back and draw up some paper work and get started on the bid."

I nodded and got into the car with Gemma. I sighed and looked at my house till we couldn't anymore.

"It's a great house."

I turned to Gemma, smiling. "It is. Do you think the couple with flip when I don't have to take a loan?"

Gemma glanced at me. "Why do you say that?"

I chuckled. "My grandmother had a big insurance policy. I can pay cash for a house and a car, Gemma. I also saved up some so that I could buy furniture and such. Do we have a furniture store?"

She nodded, "Yes, we can wait on that though to make sure you close right."

I nod in agreement as we pull up by Jake. We get out and silently follow him into his office. He sits us at the table we were at before and heads in to get some paperwork. We wait as he comes back out and sits the packet in front of us. I look it over, noticing the couple are asking 100 for it. Makes sense because everything is new and the yard beautiful. I looked up at Gemma and show her the price. She nods, agreeing that it's a good one. I looked at the realtor and sign.

"No bid?"

I just shake my head and pull my card. "My grandmother left me some money and 100,000 is fine with all the repairs I just saved money on. I just need to know where to wire everything."

Jake looks from me to Gemma, who smiles and nods. He nods his head and gets on the phone with the bank, he already called the couple. We wait as he talks and I'm already thinking about what to buy for it.

He gets off and then looks at us. "If you don't mind following me to the bank, they can transfer it where it needs to go. The couple is very grateful for the offer and accept to let you pay outright. Why they wouldn't have though, I'm not sure."

We nod and chuckle as we head out. Gemma's phone rings as we pull up at the bank. She tells me it's Jax so I leave her while she talks with him.

I follow Jake into the bank and someone is already waiting. We walk into one of the rooms and I give him my account information. He's able to pull it up and gets the transfer in no time. We wait for the transfer to go through, which takes about an hour to get from my bank in LA to this one. While waiting, I ask if I could open my own account so that my money was here with me.

Jake steps outside while the banker helps me open and transfer my account. When I'm finish, I shake the banker's hand and head out to the people waiting on me. Jake hands me the keys and Gemma is off the phone, smoking.

"Pleasure doing business, Miss Richards."

"Likewise, Mr. Hale."

We watch as he pulls out of the lot. I look at Gemma and see she has a small smile on her face. I; however, don't know if it's a good one or a bad one. We get in the car and head over to the diner the boys are currently using for their clubhouse for lunch. I see Jax sitting in the window with the other bikers and turn to Gemma.

She's looking at me and then smiles again. "He got every weekend with them. Tara has to stay 100 miles from him. He had proof that he was legit so she couldn't slam him. Oh and the three men I thought of last night are in there, Nikki."

I smiled, happy for their family. We got out of the car and walked in. A guy I didn't know that had fake fingers put our sacks on the counter.

"Burgers."

I smiled and took it and one of the cokes that were sitting beside the box. I went and sat on a stool by Jax and looked at him. "Congrats, daddy."

His smile was huge and I smiled right back at him. I then took out my burger and unwrapped it, realizing how hungry I was. I didn't talk and let Gemma tell everyone about my house. When she told the my address though, they all looked at me. "What?"

Jax ran a hand through his hair. "You live on my street, darlin'."

I looked at Gemma, who nodded. Well that explained the smile as we pulled up. I shook my head and listen as the guys bantered, taking it all in. I silently studied them, trying to think which one may be my dad, if any of them. I heard Gemma address one of them on their birthday last week, they just turned 45.

My eyes got huge as I took that one in. I couldn't remember his name, but he had brown curly hair and blue eyes. I know I got my eye color from my mother, my hair also. There was the man with the accent, but wasn't too sure how old he was. He had dark hair like mine, but the odds he was here in 1986 are very slim. I don't know who the other one is and lean over to Gemma.

"Who's the third?"

She leans closer and whispered. "Bald guy with tats."

I nod and look at that one also. I also happen to notice my new neighbor trying to figure out what I'm doing. This sucks. One of these men could be my dad and I don't have a fucking clue as to who.

"Tigger."

"Yea, Gem?"

She smiles. "What was the first bike you owned? I know I heard you mention it but, just can't for life of me remember. I was telling Nikki about JT's and am curious."

I saw the man smile as he answered. "1967 Harley Electra Glide, rebuilt it with my dad."

Everyone turned to me as I started choking on a french fry.

"You alright, darlin'?"

I look at Jax and nod, "yea."

I send a look to Gemma, who just smiles. I watch as she nods and asked Tigger to walk with her. They leave and I put my head on my arm that was resting on the counter. I know everyone's looking at me, but my nerves are revving up. That man had a 1967 Harley, just like my grandmother told me my dad did. He was from Charming, that was in the box I found. I feel a hand on my back and turn to see Juice, who smiles. I smile back. "I'm ok."

He nods and takes off down the way to some stairs. I look at Jax who just shakes his head and follows Juice. I know he's happy about today, but something is still bothering him. Wish I knew what the hell it was because he seems to have mood swings like a fucking pregnant chick. He even glares at me as he comes back for his smokes. I roll my eyes and hear a ding of a bell. I turn to see Gemma walking back in with the biker. He makes his way over and stands in front of me.

"What's your mom's name?"

I can see some of the color left him as I look at him. "Carolyn Richards. She died giving birth to me."

I watched more of the color leave him at my reply. I keep my eyes on his as he takes me in. "You kinda look like her. I got a call that she died when I was 17. I didn't know about ya, doll. We can make sure though, if you want."

I nod, "Alright. I think they're waiting for you."

He nods and I watch as he follows the path the rest of them had already taken.

_And chapter three...thanks for all the follows and to HermoineandMarcus as well as Legolas'Girl 31 for the reviews! I'm loving the feedback. Jax up next-Brianna_


	4. A Party Gone Wrong

_**JAX**_

Court was so nerve racking, but totally fucking worth it. Having the proof that I was legit got me visits and Tara not able to go far. I remember the nasty look she gave and tried to figure out when she started to hate me. We had church and were waiting for Tig, doing this at lunch so that the party at Cara Cara would unwide all of us. I was so glad we got that up again, the girls needed the money and Lyla was in charge of it, being behind the camera and taking over for Luann.

Tig looked like he was hit with a mac when he entered the room we had set aside for church. We all looked at him and he merely shook his head and told us to carry on. Most of the meeting was about the businesses being well and the check arriving today in the mail for the shop. I for one was happy and itching to get my hands in car grease. Fixing up cars always unwound me where sex couldn't and since my head wouldn't let me indulge, I needed an outlet.

After church, I rode home so that I could change, not wanting to show up in my dress things. The gir...Nikki and Gemma followed me as I decided to go with them to look at cars. I was really trying and Tig pulled me aside to tell me about what Gemma told him. If this girl, Nikki, God I had to get used to that, was in fact a Trager, then she's family. Having to lose one daughter, gaining another would help settle Tig even if just a bit.

The girls wait in my kitchen, grabbing a soda, while I go change. I put on a pair of jeans, foregoing the boxers and pull on my blue plaid shirt. I pull my cut over it and slip my sneakers back on before going out to meet the ladies. Mom hands me the keys to the SUV and I drive them to the lot. We get out and I let the gir...Nikki, lead us around. She walks up to a green Dodge Challenger and I have to shake my head as I'm oddly reminded of the color of her eyes. I walk up as she's studying the stats and she turns to me.

"I don't understand any of this."

I smile and she steps aside so I can see.

"Well, they are usually great cars and fast. It'll give you 35 highway miles to the gallon, which is good. I'll have to get the hood lifted to look at everything else."

She nods and we notice a salesman walking up.

"What can I do for you?"

I smiled, "My friend wants to look at this car. Do you mind lifting the hood for me?"

I know that he knows who I am, so he just walks back to get the keys. I think I even went to school with him, can't really remember though. He comes back out with the keys and opens her up. I do my inspection and then come back up.

"Looks good, darlin'. Wanna test it?"

She just nods and so we get into the car, Gemma waiting and talking on the phone. I let her drive as she's the one buying it. I don't seem to hear anything off with it and check all the buttons to make sure everything is working. The heater and ac work just fine, so I know this car is a keeper.

I let her know and she just smiled, happy with the choice no doubt. We head back and the salesman takes her in. I stay out with ma and smoke while waiting for her to hand him cash. I know she's paying outright after listening to the story about her house. The old couple that lived in the house were nice when they visited. I'm glad she got her a good one as I remember doing some work for them during the summers to earn my bike. She comes out with the keys and a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Tig's meeting us at the hospital." Gemma stated, heading towards us.

I see some nerves sit in and get her to look at me. "It'll be fine, darlin'. Tig's a teddy bear and a great dad to his girls."

"He has other kids?"

I simply nod and take mom's keys from her so that the girls can go meet Tig. When I get home, I decide on a nap before the party. I shrug out of my cut and shirt, leaving my jeans on and lay on the couch. When I woke up, it was to the sound of my phone. I picked it up and answered. "Yeah."

_"__Hey, it's Nikki. Um, Gemma invited me to the thing tonight so I wasn't here alone in her house. The furniture place was closed when we were done. She already left and I don't know where I'm going."_

I sit up and sigh, running a hand down my face. "Alright, be there in 5."

"_Thank you Jax."_

I flip the phone and reach for my shirt, pulling it back over my head. I knew what my mother was doing and I wasn't going to like it. I just got rid of one woman, I didn't need another breathing on my neck unless it was because I made her cum. I pull my cut on and head out to my bike. I strap my helmet and then ride to mom's where Nikki is waiting for me. She stands up and I take in a breath. She's in a jean skirt and a red halter that only goes to her naval, baring her matching ring and red stilettos. I blink as she walks up to me.

"Thanks, I can just follow. I'm sure you have something waiting on you."

I smirk at her from my bike. "Nothing I need to have waiting for me, that's for sure, darlin'. How was the hospital?"

She smiled and blushed a bit. "Alright, They said it would take a week."

I nodded, "Alright, you look nice by the way."

Her blushed deepened as she said thanks and then I watched her get into her car. I start thinking of nasty old granny's while waiting on her as the outfit didn't cover her legs, which were long as shit. The ink just made them better than they already were. Maybe Lyla was right, I couldn't deny she was hot. Didn't mean she was going to be anything, especially if she's Tig's daughter.

I couldn't just hit her and quit her. I sigh as she signals she's ready and lead her to the studio. When we get in, I'm amazed at how well the contractor did. It looked just as good, if not better than before. The women were walking around in their usual attire, and as usual...my head told me to fuck off and not worry about them. I wish I knew why as I really needed to get laid. Whatever my head was still hung up on needed to fuck it and let me get fucked. I found Lyla and walked over.

"Looks good."

She smiled and kiss my cheek. "That her?"

I turned to see the gir...Nikki. "Yep, she followed me and Ma invited her."

I saw the twinkle in Lyla's eye and I didn't like it. "She's not getting in front of the camera, babe."

Lyla looked back at me and smirked. "Why, don't anyone touching her?"

The idea of someone touching her was appalling and I hated the idea and fact that it bothered me.

"She may be Tig's daughter, that makes it a no go."

"And I was Opie's old lady. That doesn't mean shit, Jackson. You just don't want anyone touching her."

I shake my head and walk over to the bar while Lyla goes to meet the new girl. I take my seat next to Nero and just watch. I love that place is open and talk to Nero about all the possibilities we now had. He agreed with me, this was going to be good for both businesses.

I kept an eye on Nikki the whole night, apparently being drunk my head could mention the name. She was currently talking to Juice and I really didn't want her over there. I got up and threw my bottle in the can, walking over to them.

"Juice, go."

He nodded and just left the two of us. Nikki looked at me and even being trashed, I knew she was upset.

"Why did he have to go?"

"Because he's not allowed to touch you, darlin'."

I saw her anger in her eyes. "And just why can't he touch me?"

I smirk and lean into her. "Because that's my job, sweetheart."

**SMACK**

I stumbled back and caught her wrist as she went to slap me again.

"Jax Teller, you let go of me. I get to decide who touches me, not you." she comments and I noticed the anger in her voice and on her face.

I pull her to me and smirk. "You want me to touch you, Nikki."

I saw her eyes get big and then she pushed away from me saying something about leaving.

I watched as Lyla shook her head and my mom left with her so she wouldn't get lost. I stumbled into my house, thanks to Lyla at around 2am. She led me to my room and let me fall on the bed before turning around and heading back. I couldn't get the hurt look on Nikki's face out of my head and kind of drank too much because of it. I really don't know why I'm such an ass to her, trust me, I wish I did. I don't even bother with the clothes I'm wearing as I pass out.

And Jax...Again thanks to everyone for reviews and follows. till Next time-Brianna


	5. What's in the Trunk?

_**NIKKI**_

Waking up in my new house for the first time is very enlightening. I cooked dinner for the guys and Gemma last night after they got all my new things into the house where they needed to go. I decided to turn one of my extra rooms into a study with some books and a computer as I remembered that I worked from home on Matthew's money end of the Tattoo shop. He and his wife, Symanthia, are the closest thing to family I have. Juice had been trying since yesterday to look for them for me. They had a webpage, but that only had their business number for the shop. He gave it to me last night at the dinner and I was hoping to find time to call them today.

I'm really hoping they could fill me in on something's that have happened and why I no longer had my grandmother's car. The car was old and I was planning on replacing it anyway, but it was still hers. I never wanted it taken from me. I told Gemma that maybe I was carjacked and the person just really needed a car. We're hoping that's what happened.

I sigh and finally get out of my bed. I loved this bed. I was a cherry oak four-poster and had vines carved into the posts. I got some cream color sheets and comforter to put on it to match the wall and added some red for the pillows. There was no way I was changing my bed room, it was beautiful in my opinion. I finally get out of my bed and pad my way into my bathroom, grabbing a green towel from the closet in the hall. I turn the water on and strip out of my tee as I wait for it to heat up.

After it's warm, I step in and sigh as the water helps to wake me up. As I run my shampoo through my hair, I remember the dream I have been having for two days now. Thanks to Jax and what he said at that fucking party, all I have thought about is him touching me. Something about being that close to him triggered something in me and it scared me. I wasn't innocent by any means, but the look he gave me was one I hadn't had before. It was a hunger, a raw animalistic need. I don't know if it was because he was drunk or the fact that he isn't getting any and I'm the new girl.

Lyla, bless her heart, told me how he's really been since this Tara became a bigger bitch and his best friend, Opie, had died. Jax lost himself was what she told me. She also told me he'd never hit me. That assured me more than I realized, that he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I turned the water off and got out of the shower, I really loved this shower. I wrapped the towel around me as I heard the ring of my doorbell. I padded down the hall and opened the door to see Jax and Happy standing on the other side.

"Yes, gentlemen?" I asked, moving aside to let them through.

"Oh, no gentlemen here, Nikki."

I chuckled at Happy, "I suppose not, Happy. Let me get some clothes on and I'll be out."

They nodded and I went back into my bedroom. I reached for a pair of cutoffs that I had gotten when I realized how bad the dry heat really was in this town. I slipped them up after putting on my green thong and then dropped the towel. I hooked my matching bra into place and then pulled down a green fitted tee for the day. I brushed my hair and grabbed a band to wrap in my hair on my way back to the bikers in my living room. When I reached the room, both men were still standing.

I shook my head. "You could sit, the fabric wont bite."

Happy laughed and sit down, Jax just stayed.

I looked at both men. "What's up?"

I watched Jax run a hand down his face and look at Happy.

"Jax, you're kinda scaring me here."

He looked at me and smiled, "Sorry, Nikki. Happy showed up at my house this morning. A car was found and in police impound. Roosevelt knows we've been helping and came by the diner to find me or Gemma."

I nodded, "Can we go see it? If it's my grandmother's, I want it."

Both of them nodded, "Yea, but he said it was really busted up." Happy stated.

I just shrugged, "Well, I don't remember anything so I guess that would make sense. I'm still getting flashes of some guy, but nothing concrete. I hate not being any help to the cops for this."

Jax came over and grabbed me face, that feeling returning to my insides.

"It's not your fault. I know I've been a fuckin' case since you woke up, but this isn't on you, darlin'."

I just nodded, not trusting what would actually come out of my mouth. I didn't want to ruin him being nice. Him and is fucking mood swings were driving me nuts, really.

"Does Tig know?" I ask the man in front of me.

We still don't know if he's my dad or not, but he should know what's going on just in case. Both bikers nod their head that he does, but Happy being an officer told him to stay put till they got me to the diner.

"Let me get my phone in the room and I'll be ready."

Jax nodded, "You're riding. If that is your car, I don't want you getting hurt in the new one also, Nik."

I furrowed my brows in confusion as I just turned and went to retrieve my phone. Why would he care if I got hurt or not. _ "Probably cause of Tig."_ I thought to myself. I had asked that biker about his other daughters and found out about Dawn. I felt really bad for him and hugged him. Nobody should have to watch their children die, let alone in that brutal of a way.

Gemma told me Tig lost himself after watching that. I knew these people were his family, my family now if the test was positive, so they would try everything not to get me hurt or even killed. I walk back into the entrance area and grab my bag.

"I'm ready." I call out and watch as they come out of the living area.

I follow them out so I can lock up and turn to look at the bikes. I actually hadn't ridden one, part of me thought my dad died on the machine growing up. Jax hands me a helmet and I look at him, taking it.

"It's Gemma's." Was all he said as he sat on his and strapped his to his head.

I nod and put the helmet on, looking at him as he reaches over to strap it. I see Happy out of the corner of my eye, smiling a bit at us, why I don't know. Jax takes his hands away and looks at me. "Me or Hap?"

I look at Happy and something about his eyes tells me to ride with Jax. I look back at the blonde in front of me and sigh, "You I guess."

He just nods and helps me onto the machine. I wrap my arms around him and my face is in his neck. I sit my head on his shoulder and feel a shudder pass him. I knock that off instantly. I take in a breath when he asks if I'm ready and just nod. The smell coming off him confuses me as we ride. It's not a bad one by any means, but I know I've smelled it somewhere before.

The smell was safety, protected. I thought on that the way to the little diner and figured it out when they parked the bikes. Jax was the cologne I remembered from the accident, Jax was the safety I felt. I'm sure that's because he saved me, but I still felt it.

I sighed as he helped me off before getting off the bike himself. I really hope I'm not getting some kind of complex from this difficult man. I take the helmet off and give it back before noticing Tig coming out of the building. He pulls me to him and I hug him back.

"I'm ok, Tig."

"I know, I'm gonna worry, doll. Whether you're mine or not, you were Carolyn's. She was my frist love, baby girl. I'll help you in any way."

When we pull back, I look at him and nod. He smiles and we head in so I can get some breakfast. Chucky, the guy with the fake hands, gives me a bag. I smile and sit with Gemma, taking out a sausage biscuit and some little tater tots.

"Morning." I smile as I start eating my meal.

"Morning, how's the place?"

I smile again around my bite. When I finish, I answer her question.

"Absolutely wonderful. Not that yours isn't, my own place is awesome, Gemma."

She nods, "Understood, baby girl. Independence always helps in these situations."

I nod and reach into my bag, pulling out the phone number Juice had given me. I slide the combo to unlock my screen on the phone and punch in the numbers. I wait and pop a tot in my mouth.

"_Matt and Sam's Tats, we're not in at the moment. If you leave a message, we'll get back..." _

I sigh and notice they still had an hour till they opened. I wait for the beep and then leave a message.

"Matt, it's Nikki. I was in an accident and lost my phone. I'm alright, just letting you know. Call me at 555-8842 when you get this."

I hang up and set the phone down after plugging the number in my contacts.

"Who's Matt?"

I turn to see Jax standing there and is pissed, I can tell by his face.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "He's my tat guy."

I watch as his brows furrow a bit and his eyes show more anger. "Than why feel the need to tell him where you are? If it's just a tat guy, he doesn't really need to know that."

I'm now pissed as I stand up. I know everyone's watching, but I couldn't care less.

"What is up your ass? You and your fucking mood swings, Jax Teller. You were nice earlier and now you're fucking pissed off. I'd like to know just what the hell I did to you. Matt is one of my best friends. He does my ink and his _wife_ draws them before putting them on the fucking stencil. They are the only family I know I have at the fucking moment so get off your fucking high horse and leave me alone for a few hours. Especially if all you're going to do is yell at me and tell me what the fuck to do."

With that I grab my soda and my bag, going outside to sit on the curb with Tig and Chibs. I open the door and sit between the men. I had gotten to know Chibs a bit and found out he had a daughter still in Ireland, but they talk regularly. Tig wraps an arm around my shoulder. "Don't mind him, doll."

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder. "He's pissing me off, Tig."

They guys just laugh and leave me to it. We turn as we hear Jax storm out of the diner and get on his bike. He takes off and we just watch. I hope he's going to get that stick out of his ass, or get laid. Maybe that's his problem, he needs a lay.

"Let's see the car."

I turn to see Gemma with her bag, putting her sunglasses on.

I nod and get up. Tig hops on his bike, along with Chibs, as they are following us.

I get in the car and look at Gemma, "I didn't mean to go off, Gemma."

She chuckled, "It was bound to happen, Nikki. He needs that. All the girls here jump when he says how high. No one but me really challenge him. He's President so the guys don't really do that. Chibs and Happy usually talk to him, baby girl."

I sighed and was going to reply when my phone rang. I smiled and picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Nik, is that really you?"_

I smiled, "It's me, Sam. Sorry it's taken so long. Had to find a place and all that. I had a friend look up your info. I couldn't remember your number to call."

"_Matt was about to close up and go find you. We hadn't heard from you for three days, Nicole. We tried calling about a hundred or more times. I had a heart attack when I heard your message. Matt's with Kimberly today and we're closed anyway, it's Monday. I just came in to get some things I left and pushed the button on reflex. He will call later most likely."_

I nod, even though she can't see me. "Text me your numbers when you get time, Sam. Tell him I'm really sorry and ok. I don't remember what really happened, but I may have found my dad. A lot's happened."

"_That's great, the dad thing. Keep us posted, Nik."_

"I will."

We then hang up. We had never said bye as it always sounds so final. I look up and notice we have reached the impound. I get out of the car and wait while Tig and Chibs talk to the guy that's in charge. They come back with him and we follow to the back where the car was put when it was found. I look at the car and just sigh. "It's mine."

The biker's nod and go to talk to the guy about getting it out. I walk over to it and walk around it. I open the door, Gemma getting the other and we start looking for things that could help. I see my car charger and try to find the other end. I find it between the seats and pull out my phone, all the miss calls are Matt and Sam.

I just put it in my bag and then start looking for other things. Gemma finds the button for the trunk and it flies open. As we reach it, a foul oder is coming out of it. We look in it to see a man in there. Gemma quickly closes it before anyone comes and looks at me.

"Well fix that later."

I just nod as the bikers come back with the keys.

"Wanna drive it?"

I just shake my head and Gemma takes the keys. "I'll drive it and call Happy to meet someplace. It needs a good cleaning."

I watch as the guys catch on and Tig points to the trunk. Gemma just nods and they motion for me to follow them back to the front. Gemma gets in the car and drives it off the lot while I pay the fee. I get into Gemma's SUV and follow the bikers back to the diner so we can tell everyone what happened.

_Update number one for the day. Thanks to everyone for the follows, I'm really glad you like it. Special thanks to HermioneandMarcus, Legolas' Girl 31, and RisingPheonix75 for the great reviews. Jax up next :)B_


	6. What's Happening to Me?

_**WARNING:**_**small lemony goodness, you have been warned.**

_**JAX**_

Oh how I hate that girl. I know I shouldn't have fucking yelled about whoever she was calling, but hearing her leave her number for who the fuck ever was Matt made something snap. I'm sure he's more than just her tat guy. No one was that close to their Tat guy, unless it was a member of a club, like Hap. I ride and end up at Cara Cara. I walk in and Lyla motions me to quiet down. I nod and see the scene unfold.

My body reacts to the neglect I've been giving it and I'm thinking maybe I can finally get laid. I walk over and sit in a chair next to my blonde friend. When the scene ends and she cuts them for a break, she motions for me to follow her. I smirk at the girls and they nod, heading to the private rooms. I'm so getting laid and I have a jig in my step as I get into the office.

"What do you want, Jax?"

I look at Lyla. "I just rode, didn't realize I was here. I think I'm gonna try the girls that just went on break. Ya need them soon?"

She shook her head and smiled. "If you actually get laid, you can keep them as long as you'd like. You've had a shit of a dry spell, sugar."

I smile and nod, heading back to the private room. I walking and the girls tell me to sit and watch till I want to join. I smile and nod, taking my cut off. I watch as they redo the scene they just finished, knowing I liked it. I watch as they play with each other. As the dark-haired one starts going down on the other, I feel myself react and I jump up, joining in. I need this, I really do.

I let them undress me while taking the red-head and kissing her mouth, my tongue going in her mouth. The black-haired one gets me out of my jeans and I jump as her mouth takes me. I look down at her to smile to find her eyes looking at me. That fucking girl jumps in my head and I jump back. The girls look at me and I shake my head.

"Sorry, I'm good. Continue."

They chuckle and pull me back to them.

I try not to pay attention to the dark-haired one, but just feel what she's doing with her mouth. I run my fingers down the red heads shoulders and to her pussy, plunging them into her. I find a rhythm she likes and continue to work my magic. I can feel her getting close as I cum in the others mouth.

I feel loads better (pun intended) and she slowly climbs back up to take my mouth with hers. She pulls back and again, that fucking raven haired girl at the diner pops in my head. I push them away and again shake Nikki away. I don't know what the fuck it is with this girl, but it needs to fucking stop.

They are both looking at me, trying to read me and I sigh. I sit away from them and grab my hair, pulling it a bit. I need this, my body needs this. I just wish I knew why my head wouldn't let me. I had two gorgeous ladies ready and willing to let me take them and all I could think of was the girl I met three days ago.

"Jax, you alright?"

I turned to look at them and sighed. "I'm sorry ladies. Maybe you should just get back to work."

They nodded and I sat there, looking at the floor between my knees as they left the room. I grabbed my pants and pulled them on, not giving a shit about my shirt. I ran into Lyla as I headed out.

"What happened? Heather and Michelle said you just told them to get back to work."

I just shake my head and walk out, lighting a cigarette, knowing she was following me.

"Jax." She grabbed my arm and turned me to her.

"I don't fuckin' know, Lyla." I whisper, taking a drag and leaning on her car. I really don't know. I squat down and grab onto my hair again. I know she's watching me, but I couldn't give two shits.

"Talk to me." I heard her whisper as she squatted down next to me.

"My head's not in it. My body was all for it, but my heads not."

I look at her and plead with her to help me. I know I'm driving them crazy with this shit.

"Michelle made you see Nikki, didn't she."

"How do you..."

"Porn is my job, Jax. I can tell what a guy wants. You want her. Wether you want to admit it or not. She makes you feel things that maybe only Tara has."

I shake my head. "I have never felt like this. She drives me insane, Lyla. Every time I turn around she's pissing me off. Just today she told me to leave her alone. I got pissed and rode."

Lyla shrugged, "Why? What did you do to her?"

"I just asked who Matt was and why she was calling a guy who was just her tat guy."

Lyla smiled, "You were jealous. Just like with Juice. Jax, you don't want her with anyone. You want her waiting till you sort your shit. She's not going to take the moods. If Tig really is her dad, she's going to fight fire with fire and you may not like it."

Jealous, was that what I was? I didn't want anyone to touch her, so it must be. This Matt guy was married so maybe she was telling the truth, unless they all fuck together. That thought pisses me off and I look back to the blonde outside with me. She knows I'm thinking on what she told me, but jealous?

"I can't be jealous, I just met her. We don't get along, Lyla. I'm not even sure I like her all that much."

Lyla smiled and shook her head. "I met Ope once and fought it. He just lost Donna and needed a release. We both fought constantly or were fucking. Sometimes when it hits you, it just hits you. I didn't want to leave this and he wasn't as ready as he thought to add to the family. We were stupid and it resulted in him fucking Ima. Don't be stupid, Jax."

With that, she got up and went back in to work on whatever they needed her to. I sat my ass down as my legs were starting to fall asleep and thought about what she said. It was true, they rushed everything and look where it got them.

Opie was still trying to get over Donna and wasn't expecting all those feeling to surface so strong and fast. He told me that himself the night before they married. Was that what was happening here? Were feelings I wasn't ready for surfacing? I know I never felt jealous with Tara, everyone knew to leave her the fuck alone. Nikki wasn't mine, though. She was free reign as far as anyone was concerned. I shook my head and grabbed my phone as I felt it vibrate on my leg.

"Yeah."

"_We have an issue. Can you meet me and Happy at the old warehouse location?"_

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"_Just get here."_

With that she hung up. I stared at the phone and tried to figure out my mother. I shook my head and got up, throwing the cigarette to the ground and getting on my bike. I rode to the location and found them already there. I got off the bike and headed over to the car I assumed was Nikki's.

"Yea?"

I watched as Happy just opened the trunk and a fowl oder came out. Great, a fucking dead guy in the trunk of the car.

"So clean it. Does she know?"

Gemma nodded. "I pushed the button and we saw him. She looked like she was going to puke, Jax. I don't think she knows who he is."

I nod and look in the trunk. I pull out a pair of shoes and show them to the other two and they nod; they were Nikki's. Either she blacked out and beat the shit out of this guy or there was a third party we don't know about. I turn and light a smoke, they did the same.

"She's most likely Tig's kid. If she blacks out, it would make sense. Look at how he kills. If she did it, it wont be traced that she did." I comment, looking out at the trees.

"That what your mom and I were thinking. He looks beaten, but her knuckles weren't damaged. She'd still have the bruising on them." Happy commented.

I thought on that and knew he was right. We would have noticed her hands. There had to be a third party involved, we were all thinking it. I throw my finished cigarette and look at my SA.

Clean it up and then we'll meet back at the diner. I'm going to crawl my ass to her to apologize and see if I can get anything out of her. She probably doesn't have anything, but it's worth a shot."

They nod and I get on my bike to head back to town. The ride is short as I'm thinking about everything about this god awful day. I pull next to the bikes and Tig is outside. I take off the helmet as he walks up to me.

"She said she didn't know who it was, but not the guy she's been getting flashes of."

I nod. "Do you get black outs? When you do whatever it is you do?"

"Yea, but Jax. I talked to Gemma, there wasn't a gun. She doesn't have bruises where there should be bruises."

I sigh and get off my bike. "I don't think she did it, but if she has black outs it would make sense she doesn't remember."

"I haven't had one since I was raped."

We both turn to the girl who was leaning against against the window. She looks down and I know she didn't want us to have that kind of information. I get to her before Tig and pull her to me.

I whisper "I'm sorry about earlier." in her ear.

She pulls back and nods. "You think that's why I can't remember?"

I nod. "You remember everything but what actually happened, Nikki. Tig has the same issue."

The way she's looking me makes my breath catch. All these things I'm trying not to feel with her rush at me like a mac truck and I stumble back. Lyla can't be right, I can't feel anything for this girl. She's just a girl and I don't need them other than for getting my dick wet. Hell, I couldn't even use them for that when I had the opportunity. She keeps her eyes on me and I shake my head, walking in and leaving that girl with Tig as I head up to the table to think.

_And Jax, again thanks to all of you wonderful people. Please remember to leave comments. I may get the next to up today instead of later if you do ;) B_


	7. Celebration

_**Nikki**_

It had been two days since getting my car back and I had no clue what Gemma and Happy did with the body. I don't think I really want to know. Ever since overhearing Jax and Tig though about the black outs, I've started to really try to figure it out. When I was raped, we passed that off as being drugged when Matt found me. That was when we met. We were 20 and I attempted college at my grandmother's request. I was actually good at numbers, but dropped out when Matt got his tattoo shop up and went to work for him.

I sat at a booth in the diner, drumming my fingers on the table, waiting for Gemma. I got a call this morning about the tests and so we were supposed to go and get them. Tig was meeting us here as well. I didn't want to go by myself and was very nervous. Jax and I hadn't really said two words to each other since he apologized for lashing out about Matt. That man and I were going to have to figure out what to do with each other.

I had talked to Matt about the happenings of waking up and finding my dad, even Jax. He told me I just needed to get laid and I was attracted to the biker. I cut him on that quick. Jax and I never had any peace unless we weren't talking, how would I even consider letting him touch my lady parts. The fucker laughed at me and told me to remember how he and Sam started.

Hearing a ding of the door let me know I was totally out of it. I looked over to see Jax walking in with Gemma behind him. He just nodded to me and went for coffee. I sighed. I really didn't know what to do about the man. Sure he was good-looking, but once he opened his mouth, shit came out of it, literally. Gemma sat across from and held my hand to stop the drumming.

"Sorry, just nerves."

She smiled and took her hand away, "Tig should be here shortly. Did you eat anything?"

I shook me head. "Been to nervous and didn't wanna throw anything up."

I felt eyes on my and turned to see Jax turn his head and head up the stairs. I shook my head and made to get up as I saw Tig pull in. Gemma followed me out the door. I nodded to him and just got into my challenger, Gemma climbing in the passenger seat. We let Tig lead us to the hospital and parked in an empty space two down from him.

I was so nervous and I think Gemma knew that. She didn't talk to me, just squeezed my hand in reassurance as I drove. I smiled at Tig as we walked in and he too squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and saw the same nerves I felt looking at me. I went up to the receptionist and pushed on the little bell. A little old lady came from the back and smiled at me.

"How can I help you dear?"

I smiled. "I got a call this morning about a paternity test."

She nodded and took my name. After looking in her computer, she let me know we were needing to head to room 133. I nodded and thanked her as I led Gemma and Tig. We all walked into the room and I signed us in as they sat in some of the chairs. I turned and saw next to Tig, who took my hand. I squeezed his as he leaned into me. "Whatever happens, you're family."

I smiled and nodded as they called my name. I got up and Tig followed. Gemma stayed in the seat, knowing we should go alone. We walked into the little room and sat with a male nurse. He opened up our results and looked up at me.

"Morning, Miss Richards."

I smiled, "Morning."

The men just nod to each other and he pull out some papers.

"We have copies for each of you and one for us. Here is the percentages of DNA that we found that matched. Congrats on finding him, Nikki."

I looked down at the paper, not really hearing what else he was talking about. I could care less about it anyway. I had my father, had found him. I really didn't know what to think. Sure, I was pretty sure I was his kid, but having that paper say I was 99% Tig Trager's daughter was something else. Tig laid a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him. He was smiling and I knew I was. This was a happy day.

"You ready?" he asked and I just nodded.

We thanked the guy and walked back out to Gemma. Gemma stood up and looked at us, flipping her phone closed. "Well?"

We both just smiled and she hugged the both of us to her. "I'm so happy for you both."

We all pulled apart and she took our hands in hers. "We're celebrating, dinner at my place tonight."

We just nod and follow the President's mother out of the hospital. I am so happy that I can't take the smile off me all the way back to the diner. When we get there, most of the guys are gone. Chucky let us know they went to Cara Cara and we just nodded. I take out my phone as Matt's ringtone blares from my bag and answer.

"I found him." was the first thing out of my mouth.

"_Babe, that's great news. Sam and I were thinking of visiting this weekend. Kimberly is with her mom."_

I smiled. "That's great. You can meet my new family."

"_That's why. I gotta meet this Jax that has you so strung babe."_

I roll my eyes. "Har har har. You just want to see why I'm not fucking him yet. Give Sam my love."

"_Will do."_

I hang up and turn to see Jax standing at the bottom of the stairs with his normal glare in his eyes. I roll mine again and sat in front of Chucky, asking for a beer. Tig sits next to me and Chucky automatically gives him one. I can feel Jax's glare still as he come and stands behind me. I can feel his cut on my back he's that close, and I try not to let it bother me.

Tig turns to look at him and raises an eye brow I notice from the corner of my eye. Nothing is going to get at me today, nothing, not even Jax fucking Teller. I feel his hand on my arm after I continue to ignore him and he spins me around on the stool. I just stare at him, waiting for him either yell at me or smile. I can never tell and it's getting really frustrating. I met this guy a week ago and he's the most complicated human being I have ever met.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

I raise an eye brow. "Why do you care?"

Everyone gets quiet as they watch our exchange, knowing it may result in more yelling on my part. Jax runs a hand down his face and sighs. I keep staring at him and he finally shakes his head and leaves, jumping on his bike.

I roll my eyes and turn back to see everyone looking at me. "What?"

"Well, lassie...I fer one was hopin' ye'd yell a'em again."

I smile and shake my head at Chibs. "Day's not done yet, Chibs."

Chibs and Bobby are the only ones here and they each walk closer, giving me a hug.

"Welcome to the madness, babe." Bobby comments as he releases me.

"Thanks. I kinda like the madness. What set pretty boy off anyway?"

The bikers all chuckle and Chibs straightens up first. "I think ye tellin' whoev'r yer on tha phone with that ye weren't facking someone yet, lass."

I shake my head. "I was talking with Matt, who's been giving me hell about needing to get laid. He and his wife are coming to see my new place and meet you this weekend."

Tig nods. "Good, I wanna meet your family, doll."

I smile as he pulls me to him.

After hanging out for a bit, I head home to get ready to head to Gemma's. I had called her about bringing anything and she told me just my ass. I really like her. I'm glad it was them that found me. I go into my room and grab one of my jean skirts and a white halter to set out before heading to take a shower. I get in quickly so that I'm not late and dry off. I drop the towel in the hamper on my way into my room.

I quickly pull on a white lace thong and a matching strapless before pulling the skirt and halter into place. I reach into my closet and pull out my black and lavender sandals that had about 5 inch heels on them. I slip them on and then pull my hair into a high ponytail to it off my neck. I kept it curly and let the curls hang down from the ponytail.

I walked down and grabbed my bag and phone, heading out to my car. I get in and start it up. While it's warming up, I set the bag down and pull my phone out to put it in the cup holder for the drive that way if someone calls I have it. I strap my seat belt and turn so that I can back out. I get out seeing everyone isn't here yet and park on the side of the road. I get out and grab my bag and phone, heading up the walk to Gemma's door.

"Hey, don't you look nice."

I blush. "Thanks Nero."

He just smiles and moves so that I can come through. I follow the aroma into the kitchen to find Gemma closing a lid on the pot. She turns when she's finished and smiles.

"Hey, Nikki. Dressing up?"

I shake my head. "You said to celebrate, this is me celebrating."

She just chuckles. "Wait till the boys get here. Tig may have just found out your his baby, but he's not gonna like them openly flirting with you."

I laugh. "He can get over it. He should know by now all I wear are skirts, skinnys, and heels. I hardly wear jeans or shorts and I only own one pair of sneakers."

She nodded and pulled the casserole out of the oven. "I remember."

I help her set the table as we wait for the guys to pull up. We both hear the sound of motorcycles and she tells me to brace myself. I just roll my eyes and follow her to the living room. Tig and Chibs are the first in and they each give me a hug.

"Should I warn everyone?" Tig whispered in my ear as we pull back.

I shake my head. "Now, you know I wouldn't do anything like that. You have also seen my wardrobe, it's not much different."

We hear a chuckle and see Bobby and Happy coming in.

"She's right. She likes showing off her painted legs." Happy stated as he gave me a hug. "Congrats on joining our disfynctional family, Nik."

I laugh, "Funny how you all keep saying that."

"It's true, babe." Juice stated, taking his turn at a hug followed by Rat.

I notice that Jax isn't here yet, but try not be upset by it. It's not that I expected him to be nice and welcome like the others anyways. We walk to the table as Gemma announces food and sit down to eat.

"Where's Jax?" I heard Chibs ask as he sit next to Gemma.

I couldn't hear what she said, and decided I wasn't going to let that biker ruin my meal. As we all begin to dig in, we hear the front door open. I look up and meet blue eyes looking at me with something I can't quite figure out in them.

"Sorry, I'm late, was thinking on things and riding."

The guys shook their heads, but he kept his eyes on mine. I just nodded, taking my gaze back to my plate. Dinner was pretty noisy and I loved every minute of it. Hearing my new family talk and laugh was something I never thought I'd get again. When it was over, I got up to help Gemma in the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it."

I looked up and stare at Gemma, who wasn't backing down. I knew when to pick my battles and so just nodded and headed to the backyard with the guys. I sit down next Jax and watched the guys rough house. I just smile, watching my family. I feel Jax's gaze and turn my head to look at him.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "I don't fucking know anymore, Nikki."

I see something pass over his face and I feel for him. He looks like his shit is only getting worse. I move some of his hair out of his face and keep my eyes on his, trying to ignore what's creeping up on me insides.

"I know you don't know me that well, but I'm a good listener, Jax." I whispered.

"I can't talk about it. Not with you."

With that, I watch him get up and head inside. I turn and see Tig looking at me. I shrug and get up to go over to him. "I'm heading out."

He nods. "Everything ok?"

"I don't fucking know anymore, Tig."

He smiles and I turn, heading back for my car. I get home and quickly dispose of my clothing. I don't even attempt to pull on anything else. I drop my things in the hamper and get under my comforter. I watch the ceiling and try to figure out the blonde biker. He could be really nice when he wanted to. He could also be the biggest ass I came in contact with.

I felt something stir in me again and tried to squash it. I couldn't let myself fall for the guy that saved me, real life wasn't like movies. There was no way that would even begin to play out right and I'd be broken hearted in the end anyway. I finally get myself relaxed and drift into slumber.

_Here we go guys. Thanks for all the follows, and please leave the reviews, they really help motivate me. Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, Legolas' Girl 31, and RisingPheonix75 for reviews. Jax coming right up. :)B_


	8. Fixing Things

_**JAX**_

Walking into my moms and seeing everyone look at me was alright. However, Nikki had something swirling in her green ones. I couldn't place it and was still trying to figure it out as I woke up this morning. I dreamed about her again. This time though, she was wearing those damn heels she had on at Gemma's and matching lingerie. I shook my head and ran my ran down my face to wake up. I sat up and stretched, trying to get images of Nikki under me out of my head.

I get up and walk into the bathroom to shower. I take a cold one after the dream I woke up from, it's needed. I quickly get out of the shower and wrap a beige towel around me and head back into my room. I got directly to my closet and pull out a pair of jeans, dropping my towel. I pull the jeans up, deciding on commando as I need to wash my clothes. I grab a white t-shirt and my SAMCRO hoodie, pulling both over my head.

I grab my cut and slip it on as I head to the living room. I slip my shoes on and grab my wallet and smokes. I head out and lock my door, noticing Nikki was still home. I shook my head and got on to head to the shop. When I pulled up, Tig and Chibs were already there, but not the contractor. I walked up, taking out a smoke. "Guy not here, yet?"

Tig shook his head. "Naw, on his way though. Got the call about 30 minutes ago."

I nod and take a drag.

"Ye alright, Jackie?"

I just shake my head and drop the snipe. "Didn't sleep well, Chibs."

I see the looks on their faces and flip them off, causing them to laugh.

"She's my daughter, Jax. You're a good man, though. You both are going to drive each other nuts if you two don't figure this whatever out."

I let out a breath and sigh. "I really don't know what to do. Lyla swears I'm attracted to her and she's gorgeous, Tig. I just, oh fuck, she drives me crazy. I think I'm going nuts."

They chuckle and before they can answer, the guy pulls in...Happy and Juice behind him. I walk over to the guy and shake his hand.

"Jax Teller."

"Marty Cooper, nice to meet you. Let's go see the damage."

I nod and lead him over to the shop while the others go and meet up with the prospects at the clubhouse. I watch as he walks around and answer all of the questions he has. I let him know we only had the one lift but three bays to work with. He nods and walks with his clipboard as he inspects everything.

I make my way over to my bike, taking out another cigarette. My mom's SUV pull in and I wave as she gets out. I watch as she goes to expect the damage at the clubhouse since the contractor is heading back over to me.

"Mr. Teller, I think everything will be simple enough. Here's the quote."

I nod and take the paper to look it over. The check from the insurance company was for 500 thou and so looking at the damage from the contractor, I smile. It was only gonna cost about 350-400 thou and so we may be able to get plumbing and wiring for the clubhouse after all.

I look back up at the man. "Is there any way to add some electrical and plumbing for the other building?"

He nodded, "Maybe, what are we talking about with it?"

I nod for him to follow me and lead him to the club house. I show him where all the rooms are as they all have a small bathroom in them. I also show him the kitchen and the main bathroom.

"My guys and I can do most things, but I really want the wires and pipes done professionally." I state as we head back out.

The guy looks at me and nods. "It shouldn't cost too much, Mr. Teller. I can probably get it done for only a couple thousand more."

I nod. "We have a deal, Mr. Cooper. When can you start?"

"This afternoon. I had my guys on standby at the main site."

I smile. "That sound great. Happy and Chibs will be here with you as well as the prospects for the club. They are cleaning through debris for you."

He nods and gets on his phone to get his team over. I smile at Gemma and head over to her.

"They're going to start this afternoon and agreed to do the stuff we can't for the clubhouse also."

She nods, "Alright. Nikki's meeting me here at some point. She wants to help me with some of this."

I nod and sat in one of the chairs, some of the stress leaving me. This shop and the clubhouse was going to be fixed. I smile, feeling a bit of happiness. The boys were supposed to come at four and I had them all weekend. This was the first weekend since signing the decree that I got them. I missed the hell out of my little guys.

I heard the sound of a car and looked up to see Nikki's car pull in and shake my head. Images of my dream hitting me as she got out wearing some more of those damn heels and a black skirt. She had on a blue halter that only went to her belly button and I sighed. She was really driving me fucking nuts.

"Stop drooling, Jax."

I look up to see Tig standing over me. "Sorry, Tig."

He shrugged. "I get it. I see the way you are with her. She's the same way. I think you both need to figure it out though. It's driving me nuts, Jax."

I just nod as he walks over to her. I watch as she throws her head back at something Happy told her. I smile as I watch her. She's something else and I can feel those strange feeling erupt as she continues joking with Happy and now Juice. I knew I was jealous, I just couldn't get my brain to function right and kept pissing her off.

Pissing her off was pissing me off and I couldn't get laid on top of it. I had tried just yesterday and it was still useless. I needed to figure out how to get her out of my system. I heard another car and looked to see Tara's SUV. She climbed out and headed for me as I stood up and met her half way.

"Um, Can you get the boys early?"

I nod, "Yea, any reason?" I watched her fidget and she kept her gaze off me. "Tara?"

"I have a date with a guy from work."

I blinked, not knowing what to say. She was already dating someone.

"A date?" She just nodded and I sighed. "Yea, I'll get them."

I came out worse than I thought and she looked at me.

"Don't, Jackson. I know you're already hooking up with the croweaters."

I can feel the anger and know the people here are listening. I just shake my head and try not to yell at her. I turn away from her and she grabs my hands. "See you aren't denying it."

I just look at her and stare at her. I can feel the anger to lash out at her and I'm trying not to. Next thing I know, I have a woman next to me.

"Hey, I'm Nikki, Tig's daughter."

She grabbed my hand and kept her eyes on Tara. I looked at her and she squeezed my hand, telling me to play along. I look back at my ex-wife to see her looking at our hands. I pull the girl beside me into my side and wrap my arm around her. She looks up at me and I try to squash the itch to kiss her.

"Tig's daughter?"

We look back at Tara and Nikki nods. "We just found out yesterday. He knew my mom a long time ago."

Tara looks at me and I nod. "What time do we need to get Abel and Thomas?"

"Um, three? George wants to take me to dinner at 5."

I nod and she leaves. I look at Nikki, who's pulling away. I watch as she heads over to my mom and continues whatever conversation they were having before Tara showed up. I head over to them.

"Ma, I need the car at 3."

She nods, "Alright, here. I'll just ride home with Nikki."

I take the keys and put them in my pocket, walking back to my bike to take a ride. I needed to clear my head. Having that girl in my arms, my hand in hers, well...it was nothing like it was with Tara. I liked her there. I stopped in the middle of no where at a rest stop and got off my bike. I look out and think. I think about everything that's happened since that girl woke a week ago.

Being jealous was new to me, the guys even taking to not getting close now as they knew it sets me off. She was beautiful and outgoing. She didn't take shit from any of us. She challenged me in a way no woman had before. I just needed to figure out how to get my temper controlled for her be able to be around me.

I hadn't given her any reason to, and I was going to need to find one. I looked at my phone and saw it was two. I needed to get back. I head back to the shop and park my bike. I get off and notice Nikki and Gemma still here. They both walk over to me as I head to the SUV my mom is loaning me.

"Um, why don't you bring the boys to mine. I have the swimming pool and we can have some food." Nikki asked.

I looked at Gemma, who nodded. "I think it's a good idea. Tig is coming and I'm meeting Nero. I know Abel will like it. You go get them and we'll stop by your house to get the trunks for the boys."

I nod, "Alright, get me something as well."

I know my mom figured out I hadn't done laundry as she nods.

Nikki smiles at me. "Alright. What does Abel like to eat?"

"Anything chicken, that boy loves his chicken."

She nods, "Chicken it is."

I smile as they get into the challenger and I get into Gemma's SUV to get the boys. I park at the hospital and go into the daycare to pick up the boys. Tara was there with them already and Abel ran up, jumping into my arms. I picked him up and walked over to Tara. We just nodded and she followed me out to the parking lot. She helped me strap the boys in and then silently walked to her car. I got into the driver's seat and looked behind me.

"Wanna go swimming?" Abel cheered and Thomas just smiled.

We headed over to Nikki's laughing and singing to the radio the whole way. I loved having my boys, I felt whole again. I parked the car behind hers and got out. I got Thomas out of his seat and Abel undid his belt. I helped him out of the car as Gemma came out the door. Abel ran up to her and she picked him up. I walked up and she smiled, kissing Thomas on the head.

"Everyone's out back already. Nikki sat the boys stuff her room so they can change."

I nodded and went to the back to help the boys change. Abel got into his shorts all by himself while I put some little swimmers on Thomas. I grabbed the two towels Nikki had set out for us and led the boys outside. As we got out, I notices some arm floats for Abel and a baby ring for Thomas.

I looked at Gemma and she shrugged. "We may have stopped at the store so the boys had some floats. Nikki got Abel some toys also that float."

I looked at that girl on the other side of the pool, talking to her dad while wading. She turned to look at me and I sent her a smile in thanks. I gave mom the boys and then turned back to the house so I could change. I changed my jeans for my trunks and headed back out, grabbing a towel on the way. Gemma had just finished spraying the sunscreen on the boys when I got back out.

I took Thomas and Nikki held the little ring while I sat him in it from the side of the pool. Gemma got the arm wings on Abel and helped him in from the shallow in. I jumped beside Thomas, trying not to notice the face that Nikki was wearing a rather nice black bikini with skulls on it. She smiled as I turned and took the ring from her.

"Thanks about earlier." I tell her as Thomas starts splashing the water.

"Don't mention it. I know if an ex of mine threw it in my face that they had a date, I'd be miserable, Jax."

I nod, "Can we try to start over?"

Her smile lit up her face. "I'd like that. I know Tig thinks highly of you as does the others. You also look like some of the stress has lifted."

I chuckle, "Getting the shop and clubhouse fixed is helping with that. My boys being here as well. I missed them."

We hear Abel laugh and turn to see Gemma and Nero tossing him in the air. I shake my head and laugh at my son as he screams in laughter. I look as Nikki gets out and try to keep in the groan that wants to come out. I follow her body as she gets on the diving board and dives in. I shake my head as water splashed on my face and look at my son. Thomas starts laughing as we play in the water, all thoughts of the girl leaving me for the short while.

Nikki and my mom soon get out so they can work on dinner and I walk Thomas' ring over to the shallow end with Abel. Nero, Tig, and I play with the boys till we here Nikki tell us to start getting out. Tig takes Abel for me while Nero helps me with Thomas. We walk in with towels wrapped around us and sat down just as the food is put on the table. It smells good and Gemma helps Abel with his food. I give Thomas some mashed potatoes and very small bits of chicken as he only has about four teeth.

We all cut up as Abel tells us some funny stories about daycare. I try not to pay attention to Nikki as she gets up to clean the kitchen when we're all finished. I instead take the boys back to her room so we can change. They still need a bath and it's almost 7 as it is. After changing, I let Abel run out to find Gemma while I change back into my jeans and put Thomas back into his clothes.

I grab my and Abel's trunks, heading back to the living area. I hear Abel talk to Nikki about her tats and laugh as he tells her she needs one on her belly with her ring. Everyone looks up as Thomas and I enter and I sigh, "Come on, Abel. Time to head home,"

"Awe man, can't we stay here? I like it here."

I glance at Nikki to see her smile at my son and shake my head. "Nikki doesn't have enough beds."

"We can just share with her. Thomas and I are real little and so it wouldn't be too hard, daddy."

I close my eyes and sigh at my son's logic. "Abel, some other time. Maybe we can come tomorrow if Nikki says it's ok."

I watch as Abel pulls his puppy face at her and she gives in.

"Of course, we can swim again." Abel jumps up and gives her a hug. "Ok, see ya tomorrow, Nikki." She nods at me as I lead my boys back out and Gemma drives us home.

_And Jax, this is it for the day guys. Thanks once again and please leave me little notes. :)B_


	9. A New Bedroom

_**NIKKI**_

After Jax leaves with the boys and Nero leaves out with Gemma, I begin to gather everything up to throw in the wash while I shower. Tig helps me pick up everything outside, to which I'm grateful for. It's only 7:30 when I get a load in and start the washer. I walk out to find my father, it weird saying that, putting the floats over to the side of the pool area to dry.

I walk out and up to him. "Hey, is there a Wal-Mart close?"

He turns to look at me and smiles, "Yea, about 30 minutes away. What did you have in mind?"

I smile and slip my tank over my bikini top. "I still have an extra room. If Abel and Thomas continue to use my pool, which I'm alright with, I wanna make a game room with a bed or something for them. I'm trying to take some load of Jax and help I guess."

I watch something hit his face at my suggestion and he motions for me to sit at my back table. I do and wait for him to say whatever he wants to say. He runs a hand through his hair and I know he's nervous. I just silently sat as he takes out a cigarette.

"Why not just a game room? I get wanting to have things here, but a bed?"

I nod, "No bed is fine, Tig. I just thought with Abel liking my pool so much the a bed would work. You know, help if you guys have some emergency and I'm closer than Gemma."

I don't think he figured out I have been thinking on this since Jax got visitation every weekend as I have mostly talked it over with Gemma. We just hadn't had time to go get anything with everything that had happened. I also happen to know Matt and Sam are staying at a hotel because they can't be quiet to save anyone's life and I don't like hearing them.

I watch Tig again as he takes a drag and sighs. "That actually makes sense. You'll have to try to convince him of that though. Jax is very protective of those boys and you two haven't exactly been civil all the time, Nik."

I let out a breath. "He askes to start over, Tig. I think this may help him. I don't hate him, he just drives me crazy with the mood swings. I get why he has them, I really do. It's just..." I trail off, not really know how to put it into words.

I look down and see Tig's hand over mine. I look back up at him to see he put the cigarette in the ash tray I bought and a small smile.

"I see, everyone else does to. I told him today that you two needed to figure shit out or something because you are both driving everyone nuts."

I chuckle. "Sorry, I don't mean to. He just pisses me off."

Tig nods, "And pissing you off pisses him off, we get it. Want me to go with you?"

I nod and don't have to say anything. We got and he gets on his bike so I have plenty of room for the things I have to buy in the challenger. I know I have to order the bed and have it delivered, so I'm just going to wait to talk to Jax about it tomorrow. We park, luckily close to the door, and walk together up to the door. He leads me to the electronics as I want to get a system and tv for the room. I get one of the workers to help on which system is best for preschoolers and decide on a Nintendo Wii. I also have the guy help with games that are appropriate for that age group and then pick out a small flat screen.

He takes it all to the front for me and I start looking at movies and DVD players. I pick the superhero movies, obviously, and some of the Disney ones like _Cars_ and _Planes_ that are more for little boys. I then go over to the furniture section, my dad following behind, and he helps me pick out a bed and dresser. Tig is on the phone with someone as the worker in this section gets someone to take that stuff up as well.

We then go to the bedding and dad helps me pick out some bed things. We decide to go with Ninja Turtles as what boy doesn't like those. I pick out some extra blankets and sheets as well so that I can change them regularly. I ask my dad about a toddler bed and he shrugs, so I find a nice lady who tells me they are with the baby beds in infants. We go over and I see that the box may fit in my car so my dad picks up a brown wooden on and puts it in his basket.

"Do you have enough for all this, Nikki?"

I smile. "Grammy left enough, Tig."

He just nods and leaves me to it, knowing I only decided to get beds without talking to Jax because they were on sale. I pick out a matching Ninja Turtle set for Thomas as well. After I have finally finished, Tig leads me up to the front. We just go to customer service since I have so much and find Nero and Gemma standing there, waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as we come up to them.

Gemma smiled. "Tig said you needed the truck and so I hitched a ride with him."

I look at Tig, who smiled. "You got a shit ton of stuff, baby girl."

I chuckle, "So I did. He won't be mad, right?" I asked, turning to Gemma.

She smiles at me. "He'll be grateful more than anything, Nikki. Once you get him to listen to why you did it, he'll be alright. You are closer than me, it really makes sense."

"Good, with Abel almost begging to stay already I went decided to just do it."

The adults chuckled as the girl behind the counter started ringing everything up. The guys went with a worker to help put everything in the truck while Gemma helped me pay and push the carts. We got the beds and TV into Nero's truck and put all the bags and electronics into my trunk so they wouldn't break. I got into my car and we all drove to my house.

I parked into the street so that Nero could back into my drive for the beds. Gemma walks over and we start hauling things out of my car while the guys start unloading the bed. They are trying to be quick so that we could surprise the daddy down the street when they come over tomorrow. Gemma told me that knowing Abel, he'll want to be here right after breakfast. While the guys are getting everything built and hooked up, Gemma is helping me get everything washed so that we know it's clean for the boys.

"You know, this is a good thing, right?"

I turn to Gemma as I set the movies on the bookshelves that I decided were more movie shelves since I didn't own many books. "Yea, I just hope he doesn't get mad. I'm trying to make a truce here, Gemma."

She walks over to me and puts an arm around my shoulder. "You wanna know what I think?"

I just look at her and she smiles. "Bikers, when they fall, they fall hard and fast. Some don't know what to do with that, like my son. His friend Opie, well, he married Lyla. My son has only loved one woman and she fucked his life twice. He's jealous at the moment and can't really understand it. He didn't have to be with Tara."

She leaves to let me think on that. Jealous, why would he be jealous. It's not like I'm dating anyone here, I haven't dated in a while actually. I finish stacking the games and movies still thinking on what Gemma said when the boys come in to tell me they finished. I nod and Gemma helps me make the beds and put out a turtle rug in the floor in front of the TV. I had also gotten a table for them to color on as well as some thing's to hang on the wall. I did get them a bike picture from the posters while picking out a turtle one, there daddy after all drives one.

"Thanks for the help, guys." I comment as they start packing up to leave.

The guys kiss me on the cheek and tell me not to worry about it. Gemma gives me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, most likely. Nero is working since Lyla is at the studio."

I nod and lock my door when they leave. I take my things that were folded off my bed and put them up before taking a quick shower. I put on a pair of cotton shorts and a tank before falling into my bed and instantly fall asleep.

I wake up to the sun hitting my face and blink my eyes. I get up and stretch and start to find my way to the kitchen and to some coffee. I set the maker and then take out a couple of eggs and two pieces of bacon. I know Gemma said Abel would probably talk his daddy into coming early so make quick work of eating. I rinse of the dishes when I'm done and grab my coffee to take it with me to my room. I slip into my green bikini and a pair of cotton shorts before brushing my hair and putting it into a messy bun. After I brush my teeth, the doorbell rings.

"It's Open." I call out and hear the door.

The sounds of little feet make their way"

"Hello Abel, ready for swimming?" He just nods and moves to get down.

I let him drop and he runs back telling me to hurry. I walk out of my room to see Jax standing in the doorway of the room I fixed up last night with Thomas in his arms. I walk slowly up to him and he just keeps his eyes on the room.

"Why?" what all he said.

I smile. "I talked it over with Gemma after your court thing. I'm a lot closer than she is and if there's some emergency while you have them, I could help if you wanted, Jax."

He turns to look at me and I can tell he's alright with it, but something else there also. "What?"

He just shakes his head as Abel comes back to see what's taking so long. We move so he can take in his room and the smile to grace his face makes Jax's smile huge. I watch as he lets Abel take it in and puts Thomas on the floor. We stand and watch for a few moments when I feel Jax's hand in mine. I look up at him and he nods his head down the hall. I let him lead me while Abel plays with his new things.

"Nikki...I...I...Thank you."

I nod and look up at him. "I was going to talk to you first, really I was. After Abel tried to stay last night, I just went with it. Your mom, Nero, and my dad helped. I think they all just want to see you really smile again, Jax."

He ran his hand down his face and looked back at me. "I know. I've been so fucked up since Tara and Opie. They kind of hit at the same time almost and I've been kind of losing it."

I grab his hand and smile. "I know. Lyla explained it a bit after the party at Cara Cara. Also, I know how much Tara telling you what she did yesterday affected you. I saw your face when she said something about Croweaters, you aren't doing whatever she says you are, are you?"

He shook his head and I knew this was hard to talk about. I figure he's only really talked to Lyla since she lost her husband the same time he lost his best friend.

"I haven't, not for lack of trying. Like I said, I've been fucked up for a while. My heads been elsewhere with everything that I just can't focus."

I nod, just now noticing he's rubbing his thumbs over my palm. "I get it. I haven't really been with someone for a while either."

Before he can answer that, there's a knock. I know it's Matt and Sam so I get up to answer the door. Matt immediately picks me up and twirls me while his wife laughs. He set me down and I motion for them to enter.

"Jax, this is Matt and his wife, Sam. Guys, this is Jax."

Sam just smirks at me as she lets Matt shake his hand, both men sizing the other. "Oh this will be fun."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Hope you brought your suits."

They nod and Jax goes to get his boys while I show them where to change. Sam takes me to my bathroom and shuts the door. "Kids?"

I sigh, "Yes, he has kids. He was married, Sam. Matt has a daughter, surely kids wouldn't bother you. We're just friends anyway. First civil conversation was before you knocked on my door."

"He's hot, Nik. Why haven't you let him hit you? I could see the tension from both of you as soon as we walked in."

I sit on the toilet while she pulls her suit on, modesty doesn't matter when her and Matt have seen me naked to do my ink.

"Oh, he's very yummy. Not getting along with him doesn't really scream take me to bed."

She sets on my jet tub and looks at me. "Matt told me that you like him. What's making it difficult?"

I sigh, "Gemma says he's jealous and hasn't ever felt that way with his ex-wife. I do know he didn't like me joking on the phone with your husband. Had to set him straight on that twice."

I saw a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at me. "What?"

"Oh, honey, he's going to not just take you...he's going to claim you while he does it."

I just shake my head and lead her out to the back with the guys.

_Today's update number. thanks to HermioneandMarcus, Legolas' Girl 31, RisingPheonix75, and MealienIco for the great reviews. Please remember to leave a comment, anything is appreciated! Jax coming right up. :)B_


	10. Conversations

_**JAX**_

The room was a surprise when getting to Nikki's with the boys this morning. I was extremely grateful for it, but she really didn't need to. Gemma wasn't that far, but I understood their reasoning. Nikki was about four houses down and Gemma was three blocks. I got Abel and Thomas and led this Matt out back, Abel running for his wings. I got out the spray and made sure he was covered. "Abel, we have to wait for Nikki till you get in, ok."

"Ok, daddy." He stated and sat down with some of the pool toys.

"Both yours?"

I look at the guy next to me. "Yep."

He nodded, "I have a girl, Kimberly. It's hard not seeing her."

I smiled, "It is. It's my first weekend with them since the divorce."

He nods and takes out a smoke, making sure to keep it from Thomas while I rub the liquid on him. "Sorry about that, man. I've been divorced about three years. Was going through it actually when Sam busted in. Gave her hell for it to."

I just nodded at what he said, taking it in. We didn't really say much else and I smiled as Abel jumped up to go to Nikki with is wings in his hands.

"Can you help? Daddy's got Thomas."

I watch as she get down and smiles at my son. "Sure, get on the first stair and let's get them wet."

The smile on my son's face is huge and I smile, watching them. I know Matt is watching me to see how I am with is friend and Nikki explained why he was protective of her, he found her the night she was raped. I walk over afer making sure Thomas was covered with sunscreen and kneel to pick up his ring. I walk in and down the shallow steps to get him into the ring.

A hand comes on the other end and I look up to see Nikki holding it while Abel is in her other hand. I nod in thanks and she just smiles, turning back to Abel once Thomas is set. I take Thomas into where I can comfortably stand with water to my chest and let him splash around while watching Abel with Nikki and Sam. Matt gets in and goes over to play with them and I just smile. She'd be a good mother one day, I muse watching her with my son.

"Hey."

I look over to see Sam standing next to me. "Hey."

"How old is he?"

"Almost one."

She smiles. "I would love a baby one day. Matt has a four-year old, it's hard on him."

I nod, "He told me."

She glances over at her husband and then looks at me. "Nik said you've had a hard time. She didn't explain, just let us know."

I nod, knowing she was just trying to get to know the people in her friend's life. "I have. She's helped some though. She made a room for the boys and upset their mother yesterday. I just don't know why."

I saw a smile grace the girl's face and she looked at me. "Yes you do, you just don't think it's there. It is though. I remember how Matt was. I literally fell into him at the park while he had Kim. He used to yell at me. Nikki was with us and saw it immediately, got my number and told me to come around and hang with them."

I look back over to Nikki and Matt, who's throwing Abel. I take in what this girl next to me told me and sigh. First Lyla, then my mother, and now some girl I don't know. Hell, even Tig has noticed something off.

"I really don't know what I'm doing." I whisper, not really knowing why.

She smiled and I looked at her. "Don't yell at her for one. Two, just kiss her, Jax. She wants you to, I can tell. Hell, she made a room for your son before even considering one for Kim who is like her niece. That says something whether you both want to believe it or not."

She swims back and I watch as she wraps herself around her husband, who kisses her. Thomas splashes and I look down to see his little smile at the fact he caught me off guard. I tickle his feet a bit and make my way over as Nikki announces lunch. Sam goes into help Nikki while Matt gets Abel out for me and dries him off. I sit at the table, wrapping a towel around Thomas. "Can I ask you something?"

I don't look at the man next to me, but know he nods.

"How'd you do it? With everything and Sam?"

He let Abel down and we watched as he ran into find Nikki and Sam. I heard him as he called for Nikki to get Thomas and she came and took him in for me. I just smile and take cigarette that Matt offers and light it up.

"It hit me hard and fast. I wasn't expecting her, Jax. Surely you can see some of that when you look at Nikki. She's told me how you are and I just told her to look at me and my wife. The way you are with her, I remember being that way with Sam.

I didn't think I deserved her because I couldn't make my marriage to Kim's mom work out. She convinced me otherwise by little things. She moved in with Nikki for a bit and played with Kimberly. She would take my kid to the park and let me have time. Little things like that, like Nikki did for you and that room. I saw it when I went to change."

I nodded and took a drag. "Your wife told me to just kiss her."

He chuckled. "Nikki told me the same thing. They are more alike then you know, Jax. That was Nikki's way of telling me to get my head out of my ass and just tell her what's in my head. I even tried taking another girl out and as soon as things heated up, Sam popped in my head."

I know my eyes widened as he smiled at me. "Happened, huh?"

I nodded, "A lot of shit has happened in the last couple months but the other day, I thought I was going to get two girls and your beloved friend popped into my head twice and I just told them to get back to work."

He laughed. "Nikki told me about your studio and the escort service. Very nice, having half-naked girls around and still not getting any. She also told me about your friend and your ex. I'm her confidant in things of men. After the rape, I'm very protective and get it all out of her anyway. That was why I visited."

I nodded, understanding. "I get it. When we found out, something in me just snapped. My mom was raped a few years back, but to hear that girl say it...I dunno man."

"LUNCH."

Matt smiled at me as we got up. "Just let it happen, that's all I can really tell you, man. She's not going anywhere."

I just smile in thanks, walking in to help with the boys. After lunch is Abel and Thomas' nap time so everyone convinced me to just let them sleep here. I couldn't argue since Nikki had the beds now. After getting them down, we sat out back with the monitor she had gotten and talked about little things. I learned more about the Nikki her friend's knew and it was welcoming.

She was very outspoken, which I knew, but also very loyal to her friends. She explained the ink and that each flower on her leg was for a different thing that changed her. Two hours later, I heard Abel and Thomas start to stir so went to check on them. Abel had asked to color and so Nikki got out the colors and books that she put up for them. She also bought a play pen for Thomas as her house wasn't baby proofed, so we sit it up in the living room so that we could hear Abel in the other room.

Matt and Sam left, saying they still needed to check in. The look on Nikki's face gave way to what they were really leaving for. I just shook my head and walked to find Abel, Thomas in my arms. I sat down in the floor when he asked me to color with him and sit Thomas next to me with some toys. I heard Nikki down the hall, probably starting on dinner and my mother now in the kitchen with her.

I left them to it, just enjoying the time with my boys. I could hear mumbling, but didn't really care. Abel and I finished the picture when he finally figured out his grandmother was here. He ran down the hall as I picked up Thomas. I made my way into the kitchen, overhearing Abel tell my mother about his day. I sat Thomas in the booster that Gemma brought over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, ma."

"Hey, baby. Abel likes his new room"

I just smiled. "It's a good room."

Nikki sits some smashed banana in my hand and I chuckle, going to feed my son.

"I didn't get any baby food, but banana's are soft enough anyway." She states going back to check on whatever she's cooking.

After she finishes, she makes a plate for Abel and I clean up Thomas. I notice we are very comfortable for only having my boys one day. I'm assuming she helped Matt more than he told me. Gemma takes the boys to their room so Abel can show her around while Nikki and I eat.

"Your friends are nice. I'm sorry about the Matt thing." I comment as I sit back, having eaten too much.

"That's fine. You get to talk to him? I knew you guys would hit it off."

I shrug and help her load the dishwasher. "Yea, you really helped him."

She smiled. "He's my best friend, Jax."

"I get that."

"Daddy." I turn around, getting interrupted by my son.

"Yes, Abel."

"Can we stay with Gramma Gemma?"

I look at my mother who is silently begging me to let them go. I know she's missed them as much as I have and Tara wants them right after lunch. I sigh. "Sure, son. Have fun."

He smiles and hugs my legs. I pick him up and give him a big hug, notice my mother mouth "thank you". I just nod and release him to let him go with my mother. After watching them leave I turn to look for Nikki. I noticed the backdoor open and walk out to see her jump back off the board into the water.

I sit at the table and pull out a smoke, waiting for her to notice I'm still here. Her head pokes out of the water and she smiles at me. "Aren't ya gonna get in? The boys aren't here so you can actually get that hair wet."

I chuckle and put my cigarette out so I don't waste it. "Darlin', you really don't want me in there."

I knew having no kids or anyone as a buffer, I may not be able to control myself. I see her smirk and not say anything. I get up and drop my jeans, having left my trunks on from earlier. I walk over to the board and dive in. When my head come out of the water, she's looking at me.

"Isn't that better?"

I swim over to her and wrap my arm around her waist. "Not yet."

I know she knows what I'm going to do and I smile as I throw her in the air. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. She come out of the water and swims over. "That wasn't very nice, Mr. Teller."

I shrug. "I'm not a nice person, Miss Richards."

"Oh, I know that." She states and when I go to apologize, she dunks me.

I get up and we continue to splash each other till she says truce and we are worn out. We both swim to the shallow end and sit down, opting to stay in the water.

"I had fun today." I whisper, watching the sun set.

"Me too, it was a good day." She replies.

I turn my head to find her looking at me. "Thank you, really for the room, and for helping with the boys. It means a lot." She waves her arm to dismiss the thank you and I grab her hand. Her head turns to look at our hands and then back up to my face. I try to get a read on her, but really can't.

"Jax?" She whispers.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing?"

I shake my head and keep my eyes on hers. "I don't fucking know, darlin'."

We don't say anything, just feel our bodies as we lean in closer and our mouths touch.

_And Jax...hope you are continuing to like this story. Thanks again for the reivews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot :)B_


	11. Cleaning Day 1

_**NIKKI**_

I woke up to the sun in my face and sighed. It had been two days since I had kissed Jax in my pool. Two days since I had last seen him. He left shortly after that kiss with an apology. I guess he thought that I didn't want him to. I didn't think I did, but as soon as his lips touched mine...well. I touched my fingers to my lips, where I remembered everything I felt that night. I smiled as I remembered his face as he pulled back and threw my comforter off me.

I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I stood up and walked over to my closet to pull out my converse and a red tank top. I sit them both on my bed and walked to my dresser to pull out a pair of black cotton shorts and my red bra/thong set for the day. I was helping Gemma with some of the clean up at the clubhouse to kill time while the guys did some rebuilding and the contractor did whatever it was he was doing. I slipped my thong up and pulled the cotton shorts over them.

I snapped my bra into place and grabbed a pair of white ankle socks. I pulled my shirt over my head as I sat on the bed and then slipped the socks over my feet. I brought my knees up, one at a time, and slipped my converse into place. After I was finished, I walked to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I ran the brush through my hair and wrapped in a messy bun to keep it off my face and neck while working. I sighed and walked down with my phone, laying it on the counter by my bag in the kitchen.

I pulled out a pop tart since I was meeting Gemma in 30 and put them the toaster to heat up. While waiting on them, I pulled down a cup and poured me some grape juice. I smiled as I heard the pop of the toaster and pulled the pastries out, slipping them on a plastic plate to eat on the way. As I locked the door, I heard a motorcycle slow down and a whistle from behind me. I turned and smiled, seeing my neighbor in front of my house.

"Hey you." I called out to him on my way to my car.

"Hey, darlin'. Headin' to the shop?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Gemma requested I get there by 8:30, so..." I trail off and lift my food and drink up for him to see.

He smiles. "Alrgiht, see you there."

I smiled back and watch as he takes off again. I shake my head and sit my things into the passenger seat before heading over to the other side of the car. I get in and strap my seatbelt while using my other hand to start her up. I sat and wait a few moments for the car to warm up before turning and backing out of my drive. I roll my window down and turn the radio up as a song I like comes through the speaker.

As I reach the lot, I notice that most of the guys are here, must be tired of hanging at the diner. I park next to Gemma and smile as she waves. I grab my plate and my cup as I get out and push the lock button, keeping my bag in the floor of the passenger side. I sat at the table that they have already fixed and start in on my pastry.

"Morning."

I smile up at Tig as he sits across me. "Morning, Tig."

He takes out a cigarette and lights it up while letting me finish my breakfast. I get up to put my plate in the trash pile when he grabs my wrist.

"Yeah?"

Tig smiles and pulls me back to the table. "What did you do to Jax?"

I furrow my brow and look over at the blonde in question who looks more relaxed then I had ever seen him. I smile a bit and turn back to Tig.

"Nothing. He really liked the room, but I hadn't seen him since Saturday."

We stare at each other for a moment and then releases my wrist. I get up and throw my things where they are needed and then head to find Gemma. I shake my head and chuckle as I see her bossing some of the prospects and a couple girls I had seen at the studio.

"What do you want me to do?"

Gemma turned and the relief was immediate. "Oh, thank god you're here, Nikki. These cunts are too busy trying to get into the pants of a patch to be much help. Can you see what you can do with the bar?" I just nod and smile, heading in the direction. I notice a prospect already throwing out some bottles as I walk over. I pick up a rag and find a little step-ladder.

I set it up and then climb the two steps so I can reach the top shelf. Putting some of the cleaning liquid on the rag, I step up and start cleaning the top of it so we can hopefully get most of the soot off before the guys need to see if it needs replacing. I strain my neck, making sure to get all the way back and lose my footing, landing in a pair of arms. I look up to see Jax with a smile on his face. "Y'know if you wanted to be wrapped in my arms, ya should have just asked."

I smiled back and swat his chest. "Put me down."

He keeps the smile and helps me stand. "Lunchtime. Ma wanted to know if you wanted a burger or chicken. The prospects are running to the restaurant."

I nod and sit down the now black rag. "A cheeseburger sounds good."

He nods and I follow him to the table for a break. I sigh as my butt hits the seat as I didn't know how long I was actually standing before Jax had been behind me. Good thing was, the top two shelves weren't black anymore and may not have to be replaced.

"How's cleaning?"

I look at the blonde across from me and smile. "It's alright. Someone has to do it, y'know?"

He nodded, "We could've gotten the prospects to get the high places, though."

I smile, "Oh you like looking at my ass, all you boys, just admit it already."

They all chuckle and Jax just smiles as he smokes his cigarette.

"Nikki, it is weird that you're not in your usual heels though." I smile and lay my head on Happy, noticing Jax stiff a bit. "I can't clean in heels, Happy."

I watch Jax get up and head over to one of the girls that were sitting on the pool table and sit up, looking at Chibs.

"He's upset." Chibs leaned in and whispered. "He's still a mixed up, lassie. He told me 'bout wha happen'd."

I nod and get up to go talk to him. I see him flirting with one of the girls and almost stop. I don't though, as I had talked to Matt, who told me I had to challenge this man. That he's just as hardheaded as my best friend is. I get between him and the girl he's currently talking to and look at him.

I see the question in his eyes as he tries to figure out what I'm doing. I turn and look at the girl in question. She was half dresses and just screamed skank. Lyla had explained that they had the escorts and the porn stars, but she also explained that some of them were Croweaters. Croweaters were the place the guys got their dick wet and wouldn't be good for anything else.

"Listen here, he's off limits."

The girls looks at me and then to Jax.

I snap my fingers to get her to look back at me. "You're nothing to these men, you do get that. You don't get to spend time with his boys on the weekends. You don't get to see him when he's not here. I do. I played with Abel and Thomas most of the weekend. Hell, I even made a room for them at my house. He's off limits."

I knew everyone was watching me, but I knew I had to get it through their heads. Jax was a complicated man, but even I knew he didn't do random pussy anymore. I stood my ground as the girl got into my face and actually smiled at me.

"He won't stay with you. Sure, you're daddy's a biker but you aren't any better than me. A woman with daddy issues."

I laughed out loud and got right in her face. "If I had these daddy issues, I'd want to fuck Chibs or Happy, not some guy only two years older than me, sweetheart."

And to prove my point and turned my body and kiss the hell out of Jax Teller. I felt him respond and begin to kiss me back as his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. We didn't let up till air was needed and the whistles grew louder. He put his forehead to mine and I smiled.

"Hey." I heard him whisper as my eyes fluttered opened.

"Hi."

He smiled at me and gave me a small kiss while everyone started clapping. I blushed and turned my head into his chest as he hugged me closer to him still.

"Hey, stop that and eat."

We heard Gemma state as the prospect pulled back in with the food. Jax took my hand and led me over to the table, making sure to pull me next to him at the table. I looked up and Gemma had an eye brow raise, causing me to smile and turn my head back into her son's body. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulder to pull me into his side.

"Here."

I look up to see Tig with my bag. "Thanks."

He smiles, letting me know he's ok with what happened and I return it, digging into my bag. We all ate in silence since we were all hungry as hell. I sat and sighed as the guys all got up to finish on wall they were putting up where they use to have church. Jax has taken his shirt off on the way and laid his cut on what was left of the bar. I watched as he pulled his hair into a band, his muscles flexing under the ripper tattoo.

"You're drooling."

I turn and blush, seeing Gemma smiling at me. "Shut up."

Gemma smiled and pulled me up. "He was all smiles yesterday, hun. Doing whatever it was you did as I pulled up, well..."

"Well, what?"

"Some will leave him alone, others will just try harder."

I look back over to the guys and watch, thinking on what she said.

I turn back and smile. "I've hit a bitch before, I'm not scared to do it again."

Gemma smiled and put her sunglasses on. "Good. Now I need to go get some more drinks, care to come?"

I nod, "Yea, just let me tell my dad and your son."

Gemma nods and goes over to her SUV. I walk over and notice girls looking at the guys while they are working.

"Hey, Gemma and I are going to get water."

They nod and Jax pulls me to him, kissing me quickly. "Alright. Can we talk later?"

I just smile and nod turning to head back out with Gemma. I avoid Gemma like the plague on the way as I know she's dying to know what actually happened while she and the prospect went for food. I watch out the window as she pulled into a spot at the little store down the street. We get out and I follow her as she grabs a cart and heads to the water.

We pick up two 24 packs of Ozarka and I grab some M&Ms for me. While waiting to check out, I notice a guy looking at us through the window and stare back at him. Something about this man doesn't sit well with me and Gemma notices when she turns to grab her bag.

"You, alright?"

I just look at her and give her a look that says _"not now."_ and she nods, turning to pay the girl. We go out and sit the water in the back of the SUV before getting into the front seats.

"Out with it." She states as we pull off the lot.

I turn around to see the guy getting into his car and turn back to Gemma.

"Did you see the guy looking at us while we checked out? (she nodded) Something about him isn't right with me." She glanced at me and then noticed he was behind us. "He's following us. Tell Jax and the guys when we get back, Nikki."

I nodded and the rest of the ride was silent all the way to the shop.

_As promised, Nikki is here. Jax up next as always. Thanks for everyone for their patience and I hope you continue to like the story. Please continue to leave me little comments. :)B_


	12. Cleaning Day 2

_**JAX**_

I spent all afternoon with Happy on the damn wall we needed to put up at the clubhouse. The contractor told us that he couldn't do the wiring and some of the plumbing till the walls were up. Due to this, all the guys were now here while Bobby and Chucky kept up with the diner. I had Juice and Chibs in charge of the prospects in the bedrooms while Happy, Rat, and I worked on the main part. Mom and Nikki helping with the clean up around the place. I smile as I think about that tattooed girl that left with Gemma.

That kiss from two days ago was nothing like the one she gave me today. I knew we needed to talk about both, and I was hoping she wanted to see what was going on here. She was the first one since Tara that my head and body were in agreement with one another and I really didn't want her to tell me no. I turned as I heard my mother get back with water and motioned for everyone to take a break.

Gemma and Nikki hop out of the car and I send a prospect over to help the girls. I smile as the dark-haired girl starts walking to me. I slowly drop the smile when I notice she's on edge, not at all how she left. She pulls on my hand and takes me over to the other side of the clubhouse.

"What's up?" I ask as she starts pacing.

She stops and looks at me and I see she's really nervous about something and my nerves start up. "Listen, it you really didn't want..."

"This isn't about the kiss, Jax. I wouldn't have done that if I didn't want to." she stated, looking at me.

I nod, "Than what?"

"We were followed. I saw this guy at the store and he made me uncomfortable staring at us. Gemma thinks he followed us when I told her about it."

I walk closer to her and cup her face in my hands. "Did he trigger anything?"

She shook her head, but kept her eyes on me. "I don't know. He just made me uncomfortable and Gemma said to let you and the guys know. You're President and so I told you before Tig."

I nod and pull her to me. "We'll figure it out. Maybe you shouldn't stay by yourself at home, though."

I feel her nod and pull back a bit. "Go clean your cute, inked up ass off and I'll go put up a wall. We'll have some dinner and talk later, yea?"

She nods and I take her hand to lead her back around the building. I watch as she gets back to cleaning the bar area and I head back over to Happy and that damn wall. We don't talk, just get back to work after he hands me a water that I chug in one go. We are actually able to get the wall up before the sun starts to sit and Gemma announces food again. I look over to see Nikki bent over on the floor, cleaning under the bar where the keg goes. I shake my head and I hear Happy chuckle as he walks over to his bike. I flip him off and knock on the top of the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous."

She backs out and looks up at me. "Hi, handsome. Are you ready?"

I nod, "Yea, mom said food and then we can go if you're done."

She nods and I put my hand out to help her up.

She smiles at me and I lead her out to the table to get some chicken. I pull her next to me and keep her hand in mine as we start in on the food. I tell the guys that we need to meet at the diner in the morning for church before coming over here and they just nod, having their mouths full of food.

Nikki gets up to help Gemma clean up as we finish and I head over to a bottle of water so I can clean my hands before getting on my bike. I grab my shirt and pull it back on, my cut also. I leave my hair up though since Nikki will need my helmet. I walk back over to see most of the guys leaving, some staying to get some more done while there's still light.

I walk over to Nikki and she smiled. "Your mom's taking my car and then a prospect's bringing her back for hers."

I nod and take her hand again, leading her to my bike. I help her get the helmet in place and then climb on. She puts her hands on my back and climb on while my bike is heating up. I feel a shudder as she wraps her arms around my waist and touch her hands before backing out. The drive to her house was quick and I pulled into my drive while Gemma drove into hers.

"I'm gonna shower, babe. Ask the prospect to wait till I get there."

She nods and I watch as she walks up to meet my mom and the biker down the road. I walk in and sit my things on the table by the door and toe my shoes off as I turn to walk to my bathroom. I take my shirt off and drop my pants, putting both in my hamper. I turn the shower on and went to the hall to grab a towel while the water was heating up. I step in and sigh, taking the band out of my hair and reaching out to put it on the back of my toilet. I lean my head back and let the water cascade down, loosing up all the muscles I used today. I pull out my shampoo and wash my hair before my body and then getting out.

I wanted to get to Nikki. I head to my room with a maroon towel wrapped around me and find a pair of grey sweats. I forego the shirt and slip my flip-flops on. I walk back into the bathroom and grab my band, wrapping my wet hair back into a little bun. Padding down to my front door, I pick up my smokes, phone, and keys to head out. I lock the door and walk the short distance to Nikki's. Miles, the prospect and Gemma are outside smoking as I pull up. "Where's Nikki?"

Gemma smiles. "Shower."

I nod, "Ok, y'all can head out. I'm going to stay since that guy was tailing ya today. We'll talk at church in the morning. Ma, meet there as I'm probably gonna have her with me."

She nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek before climbing on the back of the bike to head to her car. I walk in and call out that I'm here so that I don't scare Nikki. I hear her acknowledge my presence and that she'll be out in a bit. I head into the kitchen and pull out a beer before making my way to the couch. I sit my things on the counter on the way and just grab the remote when I hear her make her way to the living room.

"Wow." I whisper as she turns into the room.

"What?" she asks and I just shake my head.

I continue to watch as she makes her way to a chair in just a tee. When she sits, I finally notice the little shorts she had underneath. I close my eyes and take a breath, letting it out slowly. I open my eyes to find her looking at me. "Nothing, darlin'."

She smirks and nods, "So, you wanted to talk?"

I nod and scoot down the couch to be closer to her. "I did."

She leans forward, careful not to touch me. "About what? Today?"

I nod again and ran my hand down my face. "Yea."

I see some hurt cross her face and touch her hand. "Not like that. I liked today...and Satuday as well."

The smile that lit her face made my own come to play.

"I liked them both too, Jax. That girl today, well, I didn't like that."

I slowly rub my thumb over the top of her hand and look into her green orbs. "I wanted to know if you may have wanted to explore this. I understand I've been a huge ass, Nikki. But I can't ignore it anymore."

I gulp as she scoots closer to me, keeping her eyes on mine. "Kiss me, Jax."

I furrow my brow in confusion and she just chuckles, putting her free hand on my cheek. "Kiss me." she whispered again.

This time, I didn't hesitate. I pulled her to me and touch my lips to hers, feeling the same thing I had before. I scoot back and she follows till she's on my lap and I lick her bottom lip asking for permission. She granted it and I groaned as I got to taste her for the first time. I could feel myself reacting to her as I kissed my way down her neck and nibbles on her pulse point.

"Jax."

I heard her whisper as she pushed a bit. I leaned back and looked at her, keeping my fingers on her thighs. "Yeah?"

I could see the hesitation set in her eyes and shook my head to get focus.

"Too soon." she whispered and I nodded.

I let her get up and watched as she headed down the hall, probably to her room. I set up and put my elbows on my knees and my hands in her hair. I got what she meant and knew where I was heading with that kiss. I hadn't had an agreement with my head and body in so damn long, I was tense enough not to care. I needed her though and knew the others still wouldn't be able to satisfy. Not now that I've tasted her. I hear her come back down and look up to see a pillow and a blanket.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away, darlin'."

She shakes her head and sits the things beside me. I watch as she gets on her knees, her eyes still on mine. "No, I have had a hell of a dry spell myself, Jax. This isn't just on you. Give me, us, time to get used to this and I promise you can have me anyway you want."

I nod and give her a small kiss. "Goodnight, Nikki."

She smiles and gives me one more kiss, "'Night, Jax."

I keep my eyes on her till I can't see her anymore as she walks to her room for the night. I get up and put the pillow to one side while spreading the blanket out before climbing under it. I sigh and put my hands behind my head, thinking about the girl down the hall. She was right, we needed to get used to each other and whatever this was before jumping in the sack.

I took deep breaths in order to calm down and tried to think of puppies and other things to get my mind of the tattooed girl that has taken me by surprise. I roll onto my side and let out a breath, closing my eyes as sleep finally came over and dreams of the girl down the hall invade my head.

_And here's Jax. Thanks once again for the patience. Please continue to leave me a comment! :)B_


	13. The Next Day

_**NIKKI**_

I woke up with a smile on my face and the sun shining through the curtains. I could still feel the lips of the man on my couch on mine, they were still tingling. I stretched my body, still under my blanket, before sitting up. I threw my legs over and sat up, rolling my neck a bit, the thought of coffee drifting in my head. I found my band next to my bed and quickly wrapped it in my tangled hair, Jax didn't need to see this mess yet. I quickly brushed my teeth on the way to the kitchen, taking my phone with me. I smiled as I saw the man in my thoughts laying on the couch. He was still sleeping and only had his jeans on. Why he didn't get a blanket, I don't know, but he looked so peaceful with one hand above his head hanging off the arm of the couch and the on the resting on the six pack he carried. I smiled to myself as I turned to start the coffee, knowing he'd most likely want one as well. I take the can down from the cabinet it was in and popped in a filter before adding the grains, hitting the start button. I turned back to the cabinet and took out some of my Special K and a bowl to make a bowl of cereal. I turned and leaned against the counter, eating and waiting on the coffee. I heard a shuffle in the other room and smile to myself as I take a bit. Jax walks in, following the smell of coffee most likely and I point my spoon to the cereal. He just smiles and takes his own bowl out and makes him a bowl. I rinse my bowl as he starts with his and take out two cups for the coffee.

"Sugar?" I ask not looking at the man behind me.

"Black."

I nod and pour his, giving it to him before dressing mine.

I had to have sugar and cream in mine because the sweet flavor helps with the bitter taste of the coffee. I silently head down to my room since I'm not quite sure how to talk to the man after our make out the night before. I sit on the bed and think as I sip on the coffee. We had more cleaning to do today, obviously so cotton shorts and a tank would be my attire once again. I nodded and sat the cup on my bedside table, deciding to wait on my shower since I'm gonna get nasty in about an hour, making it useless. I grab a pair of clean undies and a matching teal bra with a pair of red cotton shorts and a black tank. I slip the clothing on and then find a pair of white ankle socks and my converse. I slip those on my feet and then find a brush in my bathroom. I once again brush my teeth along with my hair and pull it into a bun as high as I can to get it off my neck for the day. I forego the make up, not wanting to deal with it running and getting in my eyes due to sweat. Walking back down the hall, I notice that Jax has added his shirt.

"Hey, do we need to head to yours so you can change?"

He looks up and I notice his eyes darken a bit. "Yeah, I need some shorts I think. Can I just ride with you?"

I smiled. "Of course, why not the bike though?"

He smiled, grabbing his things from the coffee table. "Would you wanna ride a bike with your legs uncovered?"

I smiled back. "I guess not."

I let him lead the way out and lock the door as I step on the porch. We walk down the four houses to get to his, not really talking. My head is now causing me to think things that probably aren't there. Like, did he think last night was wrong, he regretted it? The last guy I was with was just physical really and I didn't want this one to be as well. My father respected this man, he told me himself. I knew I could just have the physical without the other stuff that relationships had. I want what what Matt and Sam have. I want someone to love me and to love them back. I felt Jax take me had as we reached his yard and stopped me.

I looked up at him to see the uncertainty in his eyes as well. "What?"

"You're quiet this morning."

I nodded and shrugged. "Just thinking. You should get changed, Jax."

He nodded and led the way inside. I hadn't been here before, not really. Gemma had gotten the clothes for the boys while I got the toys and met her at my house last weekend. I smiled at all the pictures of Jax with his boys and their family. I sat on the couch and waited, trying to get my head to not over analyze the situation we were in. I looked up as I heard Jax make his way back this way.

"Jax."

He looked at me and nodded, silently asking what I wanted.

I sighed. "Please help me understand. I am probably over analyzing things, but what happened last night was really great. You haven't really talked to me and the last guy was just in it for the sex…" I trail off, knowing I was rambling.

I looked down at my lap, not wanting to see his reaction. I heard a sigh and his shoes padding over to the couch.

"Nikki…"

I kept my head down and felt his hand touch my face. I slowly lifted my head to see him looking at me. We didn't say anything, just kept our eyes locked.

"Last night was good, Nik. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. With all these feelings just hitting me, I don't really know what I'm doing. Please don't overthink it. I didn't regret it. I'm just as lost as you, darlin'."

I nodded. "Alright. I don't want just physical, Jax. I need the whole thing if we do this."

I closed my eyes as he leaned his head into mine. "I don't half ass it, babe. I do all or nothing unless it's a croweater. You mean a lot to me in such a small amount of time and it's scaring me just a bit."

I smile just a bit and open my eyes. "Alright, we better get to the shop."

Jax smiled back and then took my hand to help me up.

When I got up, he gave me a small kiss. "Let's go, darlin'. I can't wait to watch your cute little ass on a ladder."

I chucked and hit his shoulder. "Oh, you…"

He just smiles and I know I'm blushing.

I let him lead me out and then wait as he turns back to lock his door. We walk back to my house, but this time it feels more natural. We hold hands till I get into the car. I start up the engine as he walks around to get in on the other side. I put my phone in the cup holder and smile as he take my hand in his. I turn just a bit so I can back out and then we head to the shop. We talked about little things on the way and I love watching his eyes light up when he talks about his boys. When we get to the shop, I park next to Gemma and then get out, locking it behind me. Jax walks over to the guys to help Happy with more of the outside wall since they finished the room for church yesterday. The frame was up, thanks to the prospects and now they were just making sure everything was connected before the electrician and plumber come in on Monday. For the most part it was coming along smoothly. The shop had a frame up as well and the contractor was ahead of schedule, at least that was Tig told me. I find Gemma, who smiles and hands me a bucket and a mop.

"See what you can get out off the floor so we can see the damage to the carpet."

I just nod and get to work before she realizes more happened with me and her son. That woman was very observant and I didn't need her to drill me with all the guys here. I sit the bucket down and plunge the mop into the water that Gemma already sit up for me. I ring out the end of it and start with the area in front of the bar first. I try not to pay attention as I worked because some of the girls from Cara Cara were here to work as well. I knew they were the Croweaters, but I didn't need to see them flirt with the guys so they'd get them to nail them on a break. I bend down to pick up the bucket so I change out the water when someone hits my ass.

"You know, you really sho…" I stop when I notice it isn't who I thought it was. "Who are you and why did you touch me?"

I had asked it loud enough that some of the guys stopped and looked at me, Jax included.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't get all twisted up about it."

I roll my eyes and notice he has the prospect cut on. "You aren't even a patch. You don't have a right to touch me, prospect."

I see something in his eyes as he replies. "C'mon doll."

"No, you don't call me that. My dad can, but he's my dad and that is just what he does. Don't you know who I am, prospect?"

I saw Jax make a move, but Happy grabbed his arm. I knew they wanted to see how I'd handle it, especially since I kissed their president in front of them a few days ago. The guy actually had the audacity to move closer and try to touch me again.

"I said you can't touch me. I am not one of the fucking croweaters that are everywhere. Go bug them and leave me alone."

"You're gonna need a guy, sweetheart. Otherwise you get passed."

I felt the anger rise in me as I slapped him. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME YOU ASS."

With that I picked up the bucket and walked outside to the tub to refill it. I heard someone tell that piece of shit that I was already taken, but I didn't give a shit. Whether I was taken or not, I really didn't have a clue. That was a complicated manner anyway. I dumped the water out and then went to find the mop soap while it was finished draining out the nasty shit. I walked back toward the guys and Gemma and notice that Jax was coming this way with Happy.

I sighed. "I'm alright. I thought it was Happy or Juice. They usually hit my ass in hello so they don't bother me."

Jax looked at Happy and raised his brow. Happy threw his hands up. "Sorry, won't touch it again, boss. You alright, babe?"

I nodded, "Yea, who is that anyway?"

"Jake, a prospect. Don't worry, Tig talked to him, darlin'."

I nodded and Jax took my hand to lead me off. I let him lead me around the building and I smile as his lips lean in and touch mine. I feel my back hit the wall that was actually still standing and his hands grip my hips, leaning his body into mine. My arms slowly wrap around his neck and I sigh as his tongue pokes out to play with mine. I feel his hand trace down to my hip and lift my leg. I help him as I pull myself up and wrap my legs around him. I moan into his mouth as he pushed us into the wall and the feel of what his going on with with him hits my center. When we finally need air, Jax slowly kisses his way down my jaw. I let him and lean my neck to give him better access to it. I feel his hand as he touches my skin under the tank and that's when I realize we need to stop.

"Jax…" I whisper in his ear.

"hmmm" He kept up with his kisses on my neck and I pushed a bit on his shoulders.

He pulled back and I looked at him, cupping his face. "Not here."

I watched as he blinked and nodded. We didn't move, neither really wanting to anyway. I slowly move and he let out a hiss as I move my legs to stand. "Sorry."

He shook his head and kissed me again. "It's ok."

I smiled and take his hand as he turns to lead us back to the others. We turn the corner to see a guy standing by my grandmother's car. I look at Jax who is looking at the guy. He leads me over and the guy looks up. I let out a small noise, recognizing him as the guy from the store yesterday.

"Who are you?"

_Finally an update. I am so freaking sorry it took me so long as I have been super busy with class then my computer died. Thanks for the patience in waiting and please review to let me know what you thought. Jax's POV should be up later as I am currently working on that one as well. I have a Harry Potter story I'm also hoping to update on, so please bare with me. Till next time-Brianna_


	14. Afternoon

_**JAX**_

"Who are you?" I ask, looking at the man standing on my lot and looking at the girl beside me.

"Where's my brother?"

I looked at Nikki, who I could tell had no clue what he was talking about.

"Who?" she asked, looking at the guy.

I turned to look at him to see him walk up to us and get close to her with a smirk on his face.

"Don'cha remember? We had a blast about a two weeks ago."

I furrow my brow as she tenses beside me and leans away from the fucker. She only shakes her head, keeping her body slightly behind mine. I keep my eyes on the fucker in front of us, seeing Tig start this way. The guy's smirk gets bigger, his eyes still on hers. "You loved it, doll."

I turned a bit to look at her and watched her blink, trying to remember. I see the anger begin to rise as she keeps her eyes on the guy. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothin' ya didn' want me to."

I made to move and she pulled my arm. "Don't Jax."

I smiled and keep my eyes on the fucker. "Tig, why don't you take him and figure out just what he did to your daughter a couple weeks ago. I'll get Happy to help."

I led Nikki back over to her bucket, helping her carry it after fixing up the water. We walked back over to the clubhouse, what little there was, and I told Happy to go find Tig. Juice comes over to help with the getting the walls up while Nikki went back to the floor. Something about that man just rubbed me the wrong way. The way he looked at the girl that was slowly consuming my thoughts didn't sit well with me. He looked at her like she was prey, not a person. I shook my head so I could focus on the task and not get hurt, or Juice for that matter. We get the outside of the frame in with the beams in place around the outside of the main room when Happy and Tig make their way back over to everyone.

They just smirk and I watch as Tig goes over to Nikki and Happy begins helping Chibs with another part of the building. I pick up a bottle of water and take a break to smoke, Juice coming with me. I didn't talk, just watched as Tig talked to Nikki. I hoped she'd be alright and the fucker taken care of. I took a drag and thought about what almost happened with Nikki earlier. She was something else. The way she fit with me, around me, was like nothing I had ever experienced. Tara wasn't like this. I knew I had loved my ex-wife, more than words could describe. Nikki however, was something entirely different. I couldn't put it to words at all. I don't think it was love, we just didn't know each other that well yet. I did know it could be if given the chance to grow. I shook my head and drop the cig when I was done, putting it out with the toe of my shoe. I heard a vehicle and turned to see Tara pulling up. I furrow my brow and glance at Juice before heading over to her, slipping my tank back on. I watch her get out with some guy and I stop to get myself together. If this was the guy she was dating, I would need to be calm. I felt someone put their hand in mine and looked over to see Nikki standing beside me. I smile at her and finish my way to the woman that gave me a child.

"Tara?"

I saw her look at my hand holding Nikki's before looking at me. "George wanted to meet you. Jax, George, George, Jax."

I took my hand from Nikki's and shook his. "Nice to meet you."

He nods, "You too, and who are you, miss?"

I pull her into me and smile, "Nikki, she's a close friend."

I look back up as she nods and says hello to see Tara looking at me. "Friend?"

I nodded, "Not that it matters, but yes. She's just a friend, Tara."

"Oh, Abel told me about his new room. I assume…"

"That's the problem. You give Jax way to much credit. Yes, I made Abel and Thomas a room at my house, but only because he mentioned staying over. You have two adorable boys, as I have told Jax, but don't assume anything about me. You don't know me and I just got here two weeks ago, hardly enough time to move them in, don't you think?"

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep the smile off my face as she told off Tara. This George just stood awkwardly, not really knowing how to address the situation. I watch, amused, as Nikki and Tara keep their eyes locked, neither saying anything.

"Anything else you need?"

Tara blinked and looked back at me. "Um, Can you have the boys tonight? I won a drawing for tickets to a play in Oakland and they are for tonight."

I nod and smile. "Sure, although, you could have asked Neeta. Why ask me?"

"You're their father, Jax. Abel's already asking when to go swimming at Nikki's and well...I just thought you'd like the extra time."

I nod and look at Nikki, who nods about the swimming before looking at Tara. "Alright. What time?"

She takes the hand of the man next to her. "Usual time. I thought Nikki was more than a friend so she's on the list. I was trying to make it easy on you since y'all are rebuilding."

"Why would I be on any list? I'm not their mother. Tara, you shouldn't have done that."

I watch my ex look at Nikki. "You're fucking him, might as well be."

I pull her behind me when I see her eyes darken and look at Tara. "I am not sharing a bed, or anything else, with her. Why do you care anyway? She's right, Tara. You shouldn't have put her on that list. Ma, yes, add her. Not Nikki, she's not in a position for that."

My damn ex wife doesn't say anything, just pulls the pretty boy away and they get in the car and drive off. I run a hand down my face and turn, noticing Nikki going back to work on the floor. I see my mother looking at me and shake my head before going back to help Juice. This has been one hell of a day and it's only 11 in the morning. I hear my mother say something about getting pizza and hear her SUV drive off the lot with a prospect trailing her. I sat my water on what's left of the pool table as my phone goes off, signalling a text. I look down and see it's Tara.

_"Get the boys at my house. Abel's appointment's at 3:00."_

I send back "OK." and the sit it down.

I pull the gloves back on and step back to help Juice raise up a beam. I see a look at Juice and just shake my head letting him know I don't want to talk about it. We get the beam between the frame where it needs to go to help keep the wall up and I hold it up as Juice hammers it into place. It takes some time to make sure it isn't going anywhere and we turn as ma made her way back into the lot. We smile, very hungry, and take our gloves off. I see Nikki turn and sit the mop next to the bucket, also heading over to my mom. She smiles as I reach her by the bar. "Hey you." she whispered.

I just smile and take her hand to lead her to the food. She goes to grab us a Sprite while I get us some pizza. I know it looks like we're something we're not, but everyone here knew not to question it. She sat next to me and I smiled as her hand took mine under the table. Everyone talked of useless stuff as we ate, mostly about the progress we were finally making on our buildings. Nikki kept quiet though, I make a mental note to talk about it with her later. I get finish and get up with Happy to finish another beam before having to leave to get the boys. Nikki smiles at me as I glance at her and I smile back, following Happy. I shake my head as I hear my mother question the dark haired girl. I turn to Happy, who has a fucking smile on his face and flip him off as I pick up my gloves.

"Let's do this. I have to get the boys for Tara."

He nods and I help him pick up a beam. We set this one the way Juice and I did the other. Happy hold it while I hammer and then we sit out for a smoke. I glance at the time, seeing it's about 3 and head over to Nikki, getting Miles to help Hap.

"Hey, you ready?"

She stood up and sighed from dumping the bucket. "Sure. You wanna drive since I don't know where to go?"

I smiled, "Sure. Let me get the boosters out of mom's car."

She nods and goes to clean up a bit in the wash basin while I head to my mother. Mom helps me move the boosters into the back of Nikki's challenger.

"Here."

I turn and see Nikki dangling the keys for me. I smile and grab them before giving Gemma a kiss. Nikki and I get into her car and I turn it so that we can head out of the lot. We don't really talk and she's looking out the door window. I take out my hand and put it over hers that's on her leg. She looks at me and I just life her hand and kiss her knuckle. She takes a deep breath and lets it out to calm down. I just smile, turning into Tara's drive. I park and Nikki stays while I go in to get them. I knock and Tara opens the door, moving to let me in.

"Who's car?"

"It's Nikki's. The boys ready?"

She nods. "BOYS, DADDY'S HERE."

I smile as I hear them run to me, Thomas going as fast as he can on his little legs. I get down and let them both run into me so I can hold on to them. I pick them up and look at Tara, who has their bag. I take it from her and she keeps a hold of it. I raise an eyebrow in silent question.

"I don't want her in your bed, Jax. Not around the boys."

I put them down. "Abel, Nikki's in the car."

He nods and my boys go out the open door, Nikki getting out when she sees I'm not following. I step closer to my ex wife. "First of all, it's none of your damn business what I do and when I do it. Second, I have no plan on sharing a bed with Nikki any time soon. You don't get a say, not anymore."

I watched her eyes squint in anger and smirk, daring her to say anything to me. When she doesn't I turn to the car, Nikki now bending over to help Thomas and Abel with their seats. I turn back to Tara. "She's beautiful, Tara. I really like her and it's taking a lot for both of us to go slow here. She's not some fucking pussy for me, she's something you never were."

With that, I leave the bitch and walk back down the way to the car. Nikki smiles and waves at her before getting into the car. I just shake my head and smile at her as I get in and shut the door. I turn to look at her and she's looking at me, silently asking if I'm alright. I nod and turn to look at the boys. "Who wants to go swimming?"

Nikki and I laugh as the boys yell in happiness as I pull the car out of the drive and drive the short way to Nikki's for some swimming.

_And here's Jax. Thanks once again for being patient with me. Since it's Spring Break, I'm going to try to update a lot to get more up for you. Please comment, follow, and even favorite this one if you want. I really enjoy reading your thoughts!-Brianna_


	15. Together

_**NIKKI **_ (LEMON ALERT)

Swimming with the little guys was a ton of fun. I love watching Jax with his boys, it brings out the side of him I wish we could see more of. He's not the big, bad biker president, he's just Jax. I bring out the chicken sandwiches I made and laugh as he tosses Abel in the air, but just far enough he can still catch him while keeping Thomas near in the ring.

"Come get it." I call out and set the plate on my patio table.

I walk over and help Abel get out while Jax handles Thomas. I hadn't asked about what he told Tara, but I saw the look on her face, she really doesn't like me. I don't get why, she's the one that gave up the man in front of me. I should remember to thank her one day. I sit Abel in a booster that Gemma left over for me to use and he tells me what he wants on his sandwich. I give Jax some more of the mashed up banana because I didn't have anything else really for Thomas as I made a mental note to get some things for the baby at the store when I go next. He smiles in thanks and I help make his sandwich while he feeds Thomas. I make my plate after the boys are taken care of and set down next to Abel. I notice the sun start to set as we eat, knowing that swim time was done for the day. We laugh as Abel tells us stories about what he did that day at the care center in the hospital. After everyone's finished, I clean up while Jax takes the boys to change into some clothes, having brought bed clothes here. I had just started the dishwasher when I felt little arms wrap around my knees. I look down and smile, picking up Abel.

"Daddy says I can sleep here, Nikki!"

I laugh at his excitement. "Sure, that's what it's for."

He gives me a hug and kiss before going back to the room with Jax. That little kid is one of the most adorable little boys I ever saw. That may have something to do with his daddy though. I went into my bedroom while Jax was tucking the boys in and grabbed some night clothes before heading to the shower. I made quick work in the bathroom, making sure to get the grime and chlorine off me from today's activities. When I got out, I quickly dried off and pulled on my orange boy shorts and some black yoga pants. I slipped an orange tank over and then put the dirty things in the hamper. I carried the full hamper out to see Jax coming out of the extra shower.

"Want me to wash your things?"

He nods, "Yeah, I'll just keep the shorts on, Thanks."

I smile as he puts his things on top of mine and follows me. He turns to the living area while I proceed to the laundry. I throw in the first load and turn it on before turning to join him on the couch. He was watching some TV show and so sat and just watched it with him.

"What Tig tell you?"

I looked at him to see him trying to act like he was just concerned, which I kind of think it's more than that. I take a deep breath. "I was drugged, Jax. That's why I can't remember. He didn't tell me what they did to him and I don't think I wanna know anyway."

I watched him nod and then his arm stretched out to pull me to him.

I smile and snuggle into his side as he continues to watch the car show he found. We don't kiss or anything, just sit comfortably watching TV. Thoughts run through my head and I try to shake them away. We were way too comfortable after how we met and I didn't know what to make of that. I wanted him, that I did know. I also knew he wanted me. I felt like I was in high school again trying to figure out how much a boy liked me. I heard the ding of my washer and untangled myself from the biker beside me. I headed into the laundry area and switched out the clothes quickly so that Jax could get his pants back. I chuckled at the thoughts in my head, knowing where I'd like those pants to stay for the night. I shook my head and turned to see the blonde from my living room leaning against the archway and looking at me.

"What?" I whisper.

He just looks at me and I know I start to fidget as he leans back upright and heads to me. We don't say anything as I watch the man move to me. When he gets as close to me as he can, he cups my face and looks at my lips a bit before leaning in. I feel my eyes close as his lips touch mine. It never gets old, kissing Jax. It's like every time is the first time. He pulls back a bit and leans his head on mine.

"I could get used to that." he whispers.

"Me too." I whisper back, my eyes still closed.

He leans in again and I let him. I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands stay on my face, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks just barely touching. I moan as he steps closer still and my ass touches the machine behind me. He smiles against my lips and then makes a slow trail down my cheekbone and to my pulse point where he sucks just enough for my legs to give out. His arms wrap around me to keep me up and my arms hug him closer as they wrap all the way around his neck where my fingers touch my elbows. I feel his hands reach my thighs and then he picks me up to sit on the washer behind me. I sigh and open my knees just enough to get him closer than he already was. I can feel everything he touches like it's on fire as his fingers lightly run up and down my thigh, testing where I let him touch and no where near where I need him to.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

We jump apart as we hear the door and he gently sits me down. He walks behind me and leans against the archway to the kitchen as I answer the door.

"Tara?"

She gives a fake smile as she looks at me. "Jax texted and said the boys were here."

I just nod and move to let her in.

She walks with Jax as he leads her to the room and I go to get a drink of water. I lean against the kitchen sink, my hands on either side of it as I try to calm my nerves. That was twice today that we got carried away, what was wrong with me. I usually don't let a guy this close this fast, especially not one that I was arguing with not but seven days ago. I don't turn around as Tara says bye, just nod and hear Jax say he's gonna help her get the boys in the car. I take in a couple breaths to try to get my nerves back to how they were before he kissed me in my laundry room, knowing exactly what we would have done on my washer had Tara not shown up at the moment. I feel arms wrap around me and I stand up, knowing it's Jax.

He leans his head on my shoulder. "You ok?"

I simply nod and don't say anything, there isn't really anything to say. He turns me around and I look into his blue eyes, darker than they were at dinner. I know what he's asking and just don't know if I can give it. "I'm fine, really. Just didn't want Tara to notice anything. She already thinks we're fucking, Jax."

He nods and kisses my forehead. "I should get home before we regret anything."

I just stand as he backs up and heads for the door. I watch frozen as he opens it and goes to step out of it. _ "Go you damned girl."_ I hear my inner voice scream at me and I run. I catch him as he's about to shut the door and then turns to look at me. I grab his hand and he lets me pull him back into the house. We don't say anything, he just shuts the door and looks down at me. I freeze again, not really knowing what I want. I know he's confused as he must have read something earlier and that's what made him leave. I keep my hand in his and walk up to him, keeping my eyes connected with his. "Don't go, Jax."

That was all that needed to be said as he pulled me to him and touched his lips to mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. My arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted me and wrapped my thighs around him. I felt my back hit the wall as he pushed me against it, knowing we may not make it to the room. After the two close calls today, I'm not really surprised. I feel his tongue as it plunges into my mouth to dance with mine and moan at the feeling. My fingers wrap in his hair and tug just a bit, earning a groan from the man I'm wrapped around as his fingers start the slow trek up my inner thigh. I sigh and hit my head against the wall as his fingers finally got to where I really needed them to be. I feel his smile as he kissed down my neck and bites just enough for a sound to erupt out of me when he gets to my pulse point.

"Bed." I hear him whisper against my ear as he takes it in his mouth and I just nod, wrapping my arms back around him and kissing him.

I know he knows the way and let him take the path as my lips start trailing down his jaw and take his earlobe into my mouth, sucking it. He groans and I find myself on the dresser, his tongue plunging back into my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance before I let him have it, sighing as they dance. He pulls back and yanks my tank off my, not taking his eyes off mine. I run my hands down and lightly scrape my nails down his chest, earning a groan from him as his head leans back just a bit. I smile as his eyes meet mine again and his hand finds my tit. I arch my back, trying to get him to take more of it and watch as he leans his head down to take the nipple in his mouth. My head hits the mirror on my dresser hard and I blink, seeing stars. When they go away, I see Jax looking at me. "I'm ok, god...don't stop."

He smiles and lifts me up and turns me so my back is now on my bed and he's crawling on top of me. His mouth takes mine again and I let my fingers lightly run down his back, feeling the shivers run through him. I sigh as his lips trace a path down my body, giving each breast attention before heading further down. His hands find the waistband of my yoga pants and his eyes fine mine. I get on my elbows, nodding to let him know to take them off. He smirks and me and I smile back as he slowly takes them off my legs, making sure to take my panties with him. I sit up and get on my knees, kissing lips as I pull on the string holding up his shorts. He wraps his arms around my waist as my hands tug just enough to get the shorts to fall on their own.

He steps out of them and then gently moves to lay me back down, our lips never leaving the other. We both sigh as he settles between my legs, his erection on my thigh. My back arches as his fingers find their way back to my inner thigh and begin to play with my swollen pussy. He smiles into my neck as his lips make a trek back down my body. I feel my hips buck completely off the bed as his tongue finds my folds, his arm coming to hold me in place. I grab onto the sheets as his tongue makes it way in and out of me while his fingers play with my clit. I can feel walls of my pussy contracting the closer I get and I know he can too. I scream out as his lips find my button and he sucks on it, making my juices flow for him.

Before I'm fully calmed down, he's kissing me and I can taste myself on him. I wrap my arms around his back, through his arms as he lifts up off my just enough. I nod as he looks at me and then sigh as he enters my body. I close my eyes as a feeling bursts out of me. Jax slowly starts moving and I arch up into him, my hips finding a rhythm with his. I wrap my legs around his waist, letting him get in me deeper. I scream out as he twists his hips and hits that spot in me that makes the stars come out. He starts picking up the pace, his hand grabbing my hip to keep me steady and in place once he found the g-spot, hitting it with every push in. I arch up into him, knowing I'm getting closer.

He leans down and take my ear into his mouth. "Cum now." he commands and I do, screaming out his name as my orgasm hits me lit a ton of bricks and my eyesight turns to nothing but white as my eyes roll in the back of my head. He rides it out with me and I feel him thrust about three or four more times till he lets himself go, falling and rolling so that he doesn't squish me. He pulls me to him and I lay my head on his sweaty chest, fully spent. We lay in quiet as we both come down from the high of what just happened. His fingers slowly start running through my hair and I turn my head to kiss his chest. I look up at him to see him looking at me with a smile on his face. I smile back and move to give him a kiss. "Stay." I whisper against his lips.

I pull back and see his smile as he nods. "I wouldn't even think of leaving now."

I knew that phrase had different meaning, I was just hoping it meant what I wanted it to. He stretched and pulled my comforter over us and I laid my head back on his chest. He played with my hair as we got comfortable and I felt myself drifting off to sleep as he kissed the top of my head and whispered. "Good night."

_Finally, huh? Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below and thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favored, and are following this story! I means a lot that you are all liking it. Jax up soon-Brianna_


	16. Painting

_**JAX**_

I rolled over and felt nothing as my arms flung out to the other side of the bed. I opened my eyes to see that I was in fact alone, but it wasn't my room. This was the only way I knew last night wasn't a dream, that I really shared Nikki's bed with her. I smiled and looked back up at the ceiling as memories flooded me. The way she felt, the way we moved, it was like a dance more than anything and I chuckled to myself at how much like a fucking woman I sounded. I hadn't had anything like I did last night, it seemed like everything was more...something. I sighed and threw the comforter off me and sit up, reaching for the swim shorts that were on the floor.

I pulled them up and tied them as the smell of coffee invade my senses. I smile as I make my way to the kitchen where I know the beautiful dark haired girl must be. I smile as there's a mug full of coffee waiting for me and pick it up as I hear the door of the dryer shut and then it starts up. I watch as Nikki comes out and smiles at me as she sits the load of clothes on the table to fold. I sit the mug down as she throws my pants to me, telling me I can shower first. I nod and make my way to her bathroom. I let the water heat up and come back for my coffee.

"May need this."

I watch her smile and roll her eyes as she folds her laundry, sitting my shirt to the side. I walk to her and put my finger under her chin, lifting her face and kissing her lips.

"Morning."

I smile as a blush floods her cheeks and she kisses me back. "Morning, don't waste the water. Your mother called and apparently you are late."

I nod and make my way back to the shower.

I drop my shorts and step in the tub, letting the water wake what the coffee hadn't had time for yet. I put my head back, getting my hair wet before adding the shampoo. After rinsing my hair and washing my body, I get out and wrap a towel around me. I wipe some of the condensation off the mirror and look at the man before me. He seems different, but a good different. The smile is bigger and his face more color. I quickly dry off and find a band on the sink. I wrap my wet hair up in it and then slip my jeans on. I head back to the kitchen to see my socks and shirt sitting on a kitchen chair, my cut laying on the table where I left it the night before. I pull my shirt over my head and sit in the chair as I hear Nikki start her own shower. My phone rings as I'm putting the socks on and I pick it up.

"Just got out of the shower, Ma. Give me 10."

_"Did you crash at Nikki's?"_

I roll my eyes. "Yes, the kids slept here till Tara got here and I was too tired to go home. I forgot to set the alarm. Did the electrician get started?"

_"Yes and the plumber as well. They finished the shop yesterday and said it'd take most of the day. I got the prospects and some of the guys on cleaning duty. Bobby and Chucky are packing up the diner to get some of the stuff ready to head back here when we're done and then we can give it back to Jake."_

"Alright, I'm heading out."

I shut the phone off as Nikki comes back into the room wearing another fucking pair of those shorts and a white tank top. "You're gonna kill me, darlin'."

She chuckles. "You can handle it. If you're good, I'll make it up to you."

I smile and she leans in to kiss me. "Promise?"

She just nods and slips her flip flops on. "I'm not cleaning today. Be glad I'm not wearing a skirt and heels, Jax."

I see her smile and I know my eyes darkened a bit as I got up. "I'm gonna ride."

"OK." she whispers as my lips touch her one last time before I walk out of her house.

I make my way to mine and sit on my bike. I start her up and let it warm as I get my helmet strapped on. I knew she had an appointment today with the doctor that helped her and so would be later than me. She mentioned it the other day to my mom and I smiled as once again a naked Nikki came to my mind. I back out of the drive as she walked out and waved. I nod my head and pass her, stopping at the end of the street. I turn left to the shop and stop to get me some breakfast before parking at the lot.

I get off after sitting my helmet on the bar and take the bag from the compartment. I walk over and sit on the one table we had left and take the sausage biscuit out, my mother walking over. I keep my sunglasses on, hoping she can't figure out exactly why I stayed with Nikki. I didn't want it getting out till we actually had time to talk about if we wanted this or not. I was kind of scared it was a one time thing, and I didn't know what to make of that.

"So, Nikki at the hospital?"

I roll my eyes and hand over some of the hash browns I know my mother will steal anyway.

"I guess, she didn't really tell me where she was going. I'm not her keeper, mom."

Gemma chuckles and put a cigarette in her mouth. "You two have been happier since you apparently changed your relationship. I just figured she'd tell you, Jackson."

I sigh and take a drink of the juice I had. "I don't know anything about that. Just figuring it out. You're almost as bad as my ex-wife with butting in. Just let us figure it out."

She nods and we keep quiet while I finish my food. After throwing the bag away, I take out my own cigarette and sit down to smoke before figuring out where I was needed for the time being. I had decided to check out the shop when I was finished and so made my way over to talk to the head guy. I let him lead me around to show what was finished and what else still needed to be done. Everything was right on track, the lift coming in the next day or so. I shook his hand and made my way over to the clubhouse to start on something there. Chibs, Happy, and I had suggested on making new tables and so Tig and Rat were in the process of making some new ones. They both had carpentry experience and so agreed that it would be easy and cheap, the chairs also. Mom went to the store with them to get ideas and wood, leaving us to finish up moving debris and cleaning up what we could.

"The carpet needs replacing."

I looked up at Happy. "Yea, wouldn't wood just be better? Or the cement? Easier to clean."

He nods and sighs. "Most likely. If we kept to the cement, since it's still good, we would save some money."

I sigh and sat in a chair. "We'll bring it up at church later. I like the idea."

He sat next to me and sighed. "How're you doing, really, Jax?"

I look at him, taking out a cig. "Better, Hap. Really. Getting this place fixed up is helping take some stress off."

He leaned back. "Agreed, we noticed a change. Nikki helping with that?"

I just nod and get back up to finish with the doors we had bought. We were painting them now, since it was easier, with a reaper just like they had before. Chibs had drawn them with Happy and I was on painting duty with Juice. I smiled as I saw Nikki's car park and went back to the door. I still didn't know if we wanted people to know yet. I heard her address Chibs, who asked her if she was alright. I heard her say she was and then came over to relieve Juice.

"Hey, darlin'."

"Hey, Gemma told me to help with the doors. You and I need to talk later."

I just nod and go back to my door. I watch as she puts her ear buds in and get lost in some music. I knew it was her escape and just let her to it. I finished with the door that had President written under the Reaper and motioned for Happy to help me move it. He came over and we moved it outside so the sun could dry it. He helped me put another door in its place and I got to work on that one. My mother finally came back with the guys, the back of Tig's truck loaded with wood and such. I sent some prospects over to unload it as Gemma and Rat brought over bags with what I assume to be lunch. I wipe my hands and see Nikki take her buds out, wiping her hands also.

We walk silently to eat and she pulls me to her. I smile and she gives me a small one, letting me know she was ok with me. I took a burger and some onion rings, sitting them on the wrapper from the burger when I was finished unwrapping them. I didn't realize how hungry I really was till taking the first bite. I sighed and took my time with the burger. We all sat and talked about useless things while we ate, deciding we needed another party. Gemma told us she'd call Lyla and sit something up with her and Nero, who was coming to help later. They had put one of the girls that Lyla trusted to help with Nero's since Lyla went to Cara Cara. A party was a good way to unwind and get the girl beside me to loosen up. She'd been distant since the hospital and I was really hoping the doctor gave her good news.

I threw my bag away and smoked a quick cigarette before heading my to my station for the day. I finished two more doors before the contractor let me know all the wires and pipes were good to go. We all cheered at this and Mom went to call in the order for the sinks and toilets. I shook the guys hand and thanked him before he went back to help finish the shop. I sighed and sit my brush down, stretching back to pop my back. I let out a groan when it popped and noticed Nikki shiver. I smiled and touched her shoulder. I watch her pull the buds out and look at me. I motion my head to an area where we could talk. "Break?"

I watch a sigh leave her lips as she nods her head. "Alright."

I lead her over to the table and pull out a smoke while she gets us a bottle of water. She sits them down and I smile in thanks. "You alright, Nikki?"

She sighs and take a drink before answering. "Tara's bitch, Jax. That's all. We're fine, at least I hope we are."

I smile and lean into her. "As far as I know we are. What did she say to you?"

"That I'm no different than Ima. I don't even know who that is. I asked her why she let you go if she's so pissed. She told me I'd figure that out soon enough the deeper I get in."

I close my eyes and move to sit by her, throwing a leg on each side of the bench so that I'm facing her. "Let's get one thing clear, Nikki. You are not now or will ever be Ima, that cunt is too loose for anyone and not worth anyone's time. Tara couldn't handle the club and hates that I actually have someone who I hadn't slept with the first chance I met her and got to. She knows that I'm really trying with you. Scares her I can move on when I wasn't really able to before."

She turns away and I know she's processing what I told her. I had explained Wendy and Tara to her, the whole fucking thing.

She turns to look back at me. "I told her to fuck off."

I chuckle and take her hand. "Good on you. Last night was…." I trail off, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, it was. I really enjoyed it."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "Care to repeat it?"

I laugh as she threw her head back and laughed. I loved her laugh. She looked back down and into my eyes. "Every fucking chance we get, Jax."

I kiss her mouth this time, "Good."

"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE JAX. GET TO WORK."

We turn to see Tig smiling and laugh. I get up and take her hand. "Back to painting."

"To Painting." she agrees as she let me lead her back to the door we were working on.

_And Jax...please continue to let me know what you think. I tend to want to update faster the more reviews I get. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed the story. Til next time-Brianna_


	17. Appointments

_**NIKKI**_

I had just finished helping Gemma with the last of the carpet that we had to take up. Jax, Happy, Tig, and Chibs went to Reno for a check in they do apparently. Jax and I hadn't really made anything official, but everyone knew where he was every night. He usually stayed at my place because of the pool. He loved my pool and told me that being with me in the house he shared with Tara wouldn't be right. I was fine with that, it just meant I got to sleep in my bed. We had christened every surface of my house, every piece of furniture too. The prospects were putting in the insulation now that the outside of the building was up and covered so that the sheet rock could be put in when the guys get back.

Them deciding to just use the cement was actually a good idea. I knew I'd be the one to help Gemma clean after the parties once this place gets back up and running. I sigh and sit the rag down and pick up my keys. I had an appointment today with the lady doctor for my yearly. I smiled and waved at Gemma, who was busy yelling at a prospect and unlocked the door. I got in and sit my phone in the cup holder while putting the key in the ignition. I slipped my seatbelt on and then turned to pull out of my spot. I pulled onto the street and made my way to the hospital and to Dr. Wheeler's office. I pulled into a spot and parked the car, taking the key from its spot. I grabbed my bag and put my phone in it before getting out of the car. I shut the door and beeped the lock button before putting the keys into my bag. I walked in and made my way to the elevator and to the second floor. As I walked around the nurse's station, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so...oh it's you." I state, moving to go around the doctor bitch in my way.

"Wait…"

She had grabbed my arm and I turned, lifting my eyebrow. "What? I'm kinda in a hurry."

I watch a smirk on her face as she takes her hand from me. "Why are you on this floor?"

I roll my eyes and turn to leave. She follows me and grabs me again. "He's going to leave once he finds out."

I turn, "Find out what?"

She smiled. "About the baby."

"What baby?"

I watched the smirk and she had a triumphant look in her eyes. "Your's. He wont stay."

I furrow my brow and step up to her. "I'm not having a baby, bitch. And even if I was, what business is it of yours? That would be between me and Jax."

"Why else would you be going to an OB?"

I couldn't take it anymore. "OB...OB, TARA...I'M GETTING A PAP DONE."

I watched her eyes widen a bit and then turned, leaving the girl standing. A baby, how dare her just assume. I mean, I know Jax and I have been fucking like little white bunnies, but we used protection, except for the first time. While we were worried, we weren't going to expect anything. He knew I was here and what was going to happen. I told him that I didn't think I was pregnant, but he didn't seem phased. He told me we'd work on it anyway and I was really hoping we weren't. I mean, don't get me wrong, Jax is a great father. I just didn't think I was ready for the diapers and 4 am feedings for my own little bundle.

Helping Jax and Matt were one thing, having my own was another. I make my way into the office and sign in and sit to wait for my name. I watch as a pregnant woman walks in and signs in. I close my eyes trying to get the conversation with Tara out of my head. I may hit the bitch if she doesn't stop. I don't normally result to physical violence, but she may change my mind. I look over to pick up a magazine while waiting to see them all with a fucking baby or pregnant woman on them. Normally this wouldn't bother me, oh I hoped Tara tried something else on my way out.

"Miss Reynolds."

I get up and put my bag on my shoulder as I follow the nurse to the room. I pee in a cup and then she takes my weight. I let her lead my to a little room and she gives me a pink paper robe to put on. I slip my yoga pants and tank off, the undergarments off after, and then slip the paper around me. I lay on the table and wait for the doctor to come in. I sighed and sit up as a they knocked to signal they were coming in.

"Afternoon Miss Reynolds, I'm Mrs. Jones, Dr. Wheeler is in delivery so asked me to help out."

I smiled at the PA and laid back. I waited patiently for her to do the routine and before I knew it, she was finished. I sat up and she asked some questions about my partners, last period, blah blah...y'know the normal stuff. She said her goodbyes and let me know that the results should only about 10 minutes. I smile and pull my clothes back on when she shut the door. I open the door when I was finished and went to check out while waiting for the results. Mrs. Jones caught me at the checkout to let me know all was fine, no babies and nothing I should worry about. I thank her for letting me know and then make my way out. I walk back through the way I had come in and close my eyes at seeing fucking doctor bitch at the nurses station.

"How did it go?" she just had to say something.

I turned and looked at her. I was still pissed about our earlier conversation. She smiled at me, obviously thinking she was correct in her assumption. "Get ready to raise it alone."

I let in a breath and tried counting to 10. She was Jax's ex, Abel and Thomas' mother, and I really shouldn't hit her. I turn without answering as she really didn't have a fucking right in my business but she just keeps at it.

"Baby and no one to help you, must suck to be you. No job, no man, no nothi…."

I turned and hit the fucking smirk off her face. I was tired of her and her insecurities. I got right up to her, the black eye already forming and smirk.

"I have been fucking your ex husband for the last seven days on every fucking crevice in my house, in my pool, at Nero's, and at Cara Cara when we had a party last night. I met the bitch Ima, who I hit when she tried to get Jax alone. That was before he took my on one of the sets, pretty much in front of her. I have a man and I have money to not work. I have a family to help me. All you have is a dead drunk of a father and some yuppie who can't keep you happy in the bedroom. Leave me and Jax alone."

I watch as the hatred seeps in and someone finally comes to help the bitch. I turn as the elevator dings and head to my car. I get in and then start the car, heading straight back to the shop. We were trying to get as much finished and out of the way for the guys when they got back. I'm sure Tara was going to call and complain to Jax about what happened, but I couldn't give two shits. Hopefully she'd finally leave me alone, Jax too. She gave him away, he didn't leave.

I was still fuming as I pulled back into the parking lot. I got out and took my sunglasses off as I got to Gemma. Gemma just raised a plucked eyebrow as I took a can of soda out of the ice chest and put it on my hand. I sat at the table and sighed as the coolness helped my knuckle. Gemma came and sit next to me, taking out a smoke and putting it to her mouth. I keep quiet as she smokes and then turns to me. "Gonna tell me?"

I shake my head and close my eyes. I sigh and take the can off, opening it and taking a drink.

"I hit doctor bitch." I whispered, sitting the can on the table.

Gemma chuckles and threw her cig on the ground, putting out with the heel of her boot. I saw her turn out of the corner of my eyes and put my head on the table. I really didn't mean to hit her and I hope Jax would understand. I sat up a bit and notice a phone. "Call him before she does."

I nod and watch her get back up to help the prospect. I pick up the phone and hit his number waiting for him to answer.

_"Ma, what's up?"_

I gulp. "Hey."

_"Nikki, you alright? Anything wrong?"_

I sigh and close my eyes. "I hit Tara at the appointment."

I waited for him to say something, nerves racking through me. We weren't official and didn't know how he'd react to it.

_"What happened?"_

"She just kept going on and on about babies because she ran into me as I was going into the appointment. When I came out, she just kept up about how I didn't have anyone and no job, no money, anything. I finally snapped and gave her a black eye while explaining our week. I'm really sorry, Jax. She just finally pushed me."

I got it out in one breath and was hoping he'd not hate me. I sit there what seemed like forever, noticing that Juice had sat across from me. "Jax…"

_"Baby?"_

I let out a breath, "Nope. Everything's fine, no baby and nothing else that would have been picked up. I just wanted you to know before she called you or something."

I heard him sigh and tried to get my nerves to sit.

_"Alright, listen...I'll be back in the morning. She tried to call but I didn't answer. Now that I know, I'll try not to yell at her. She's just...fuck it, I'm not gonna make excuses. She shouldn't but in our business. I'll see ya tomorrow, darlin'. Can we talk when we get back?"_

I let out a breath, "Alright."

We hang up and I go to give the phone back to Gemma. I went to stack things in the linen closet since it was mostly finished before doing the same to the pantry. As the sun was sitting, I turned to see that Gemma and I were the only ones left, except for Juice. I sigh and sit the box down, knowing it'll still be there tomorrow. I head to my car and wave to the others as I get in. I drive home and then pull out to head home. As I pull into my drive I notice a bike in my drive and a biker on my porch. I park and get out, meeting him halfway. "I thought you wouldn't be back t…"

His lips touched mine and what I was going to say died as the kiss heated. He pulled back and I sighed, opening my eyes to his looking at me.

"I couldn't stay any longer, Nikki. I wanted to be here." he whispers as he pulls me to him.

I smile into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist, my bag dropping to our feet. "I want you here too. I was so scared you were gonna be upset and yell at me for hitting Tara."

I felt his chuckle as he pulled me back. "You silly girl. Why would I be mad at you for sticking up for whatever we are?"

I smile. "And what are we?"

"I'm yours if you want me, Nikki."

I feel my smile grow as I get on tip toe and kiss him. "I'm yours too."

"Good, now open the door and let me show you."

I smiled and take his hand as I pick up my bag, leading him into my house for the night, and knowing that all is alright...for now.

_And another. I'll try to get Jax up in a few. Thanks to everyone who has reviews since my last chapter! I'm really glad you are all loving the story. Please continue to update! Till Jax-Brianna_


	18. More Work

_**JAX**_

My eyes blinked as the sun poked through the curtains and sighed. I opened them and looked down to see a beautiful sight. Nikki was wrapped around me, one leg between both of mine. I smiled and just watched her sleep, running my hands through her hair. Last night was like any other. I loved the way this woman made me feel. Love? Was that what this was? I didn't have a fucking clue, but wasn't going to question it. I was hers and she told me she was mine, that was enough for me. It was too soon for love anyway.

Getting back to her was rushed after I got off the phone with her. I immediately called Tara, who tried to blame it on the inked up woman in my arms. I told her off for even trying to but into my life. It wasn't any of her business what I did unless the boys would be changed for it. Since babies and rings were the farthest thing from happening at the moment, I let my ex wife know just how much I was happy about my girl hitting her. I even had the audacity to ask how the eye was with a smile on my face. I think she forgot just who I was close to. Nikki was a Trager by blood, you don't piss those fuckers off. I feel the woman in my arms start to stir and lean in to kiss the top of her head. "Morning."

I smile down at her as she twists just enough to kiss my chest and whisper a "Morning" back to me.

We didn't move and didn't have to. Mom didn't know I was back and so I knew she wouldn't call to get my ass to the clubhouse. Nikki just showed up when she got around to it, so I know Mom wouldn't be looking for her either. I keep my fingers running through her hair as she starts to draw on my stomach, awakening the monster within me. My fingers find their way down to her arm and slowly run up and down it, causing the goosebumps to show as she shivers. I smile to myself, glad I can affect her this way. I feel her lips on my skin again and sigh as she continues kissing my torso up till she finds my lips, meeting them with her own. I wrap my arm tighter around her and pull her on top of me and sigh as she moves her legs to either side of my hips. I run my fingers slowly up and down her back, knowing how the movement affects the aphrodite on me.

I groan as her hips start to slowly rock and I move mine to meet hers. I look into her eyes as she pushed up just a bit to find hers had darkened just a bit. I keep my eyes on hers as she sits up just enough to grab my dick and slip it into her. A hiss comes from me as I am buried to the hilt in this beautiful woman. I watch as she starts to ride slow, keeping her eyes on mine. My hands move to her hips as the speed starts to quicken and push my hips up into hers as she rocks back down on me, causing me to hit her just right. Her back arches and her head leans back her arms find my legs behind her. I keep plunging into her as she slams down on my dick and the friction we're both craving starts to pile on us.

I sit up and grab her hair, tugging her head back more as my mouth devours her tits. I use my other arms to keep me steady as she rides me and I suck her nipple into my mouth. I can feel her walls start to constrict around me and I flip us, making sure to hold her hip so she can't move. I plunge my hips as I twist them and she screams as I continue to hit the spot that makes her blackout. I lift her legs to where they are over my shoulders and plunge as hard and fast as I can, claiming her as mine. I continue to thrust as her orgasm controls her and don't stop. She's screaming and moves her legs to where they are wrapped around me. She tugs my hair and pulls me into a kiss as I continue to pound into her, claiming her still.

This isn't just want, this is a need. A need to show her she's mine, a need to show everyone I'm the lucky bastard that gets to keep her. I move my hand and tug on her clit as she gets closer to another orgasm and she archs back as it hits her. I finally thrust two more times before pulling out and dumping my load on her sheets. She pulls me down to her and I sigh as she runs her hands through my sweaty hair. I finally roll over and pull her to me. I kiss the top of her hair as she sighs and lays her head in it's spot just below my chin on my chest. I had no where else I wanted to be at that moment. As we calm down, I smile as she turns and gives me a kiss. "We should get up, I'm usually there about 9:30 and it's 8:30 now."

I nod and watch as she has to leave me on the bed. I watch her walk into the bathroom leaving the door open for me to decide if I wanted to join. I seriously contemplate it, but know Gemma will call if I go in there because Nikki would be late.

"I'm gonna use the other one or we're never leaving, Nik."

I hear her laugh as she steps in the tub and I make my way to the other shower, taking a blue towel with me from the closet in the hall. I make quick work of the shower and turn the water off, wrapping a towel around me. I open the door and let the air help with drying the mirror as I inspect my face, I need to trim up a bit.

"Here."

I turn to look at the woman in the hallway to see an unopened razor and guys shaving cream. I smile. "Thanks, darlin'. Give me 10 then we can go."

She nods and gives me a kiss before heading back to change. I lather my face and trim where I need to, rinsing the razor in her sink and sitting it on the counter beside it. I make my way back to the room and over to the drawer that we had put some extra clothes into. I pull out some boxers and some socks as that was all I kept here. Nikki usually washed my clothes with hers so that they'd be cleaned. I pulled the boxers on after dropping the towel and smiled as I heard a whistle. Nikki just sat on the bed and smiled back at me. "What? You have a cute bum, Jackson Teller."

I turned and reached for my pants, sitting next to her. I leaned over and kissed her. "You're is better, darlin'."

She rolled her eyes and slipped her feet into her sneakers. I walked down to the kitchen after slipping on the socks to find a shirt hanging up. I turned to look at the girl who followed me. She shrugged. "I bought an extra shirt so that you'd have one here if you needed. If you keep showing up in the same shirt, they're going to question."

I shook my head, letting out a chuckle. "They already know, Nikki."

"I know they know, but wearing the same shirt for a week has to be getting old. This way you will have two here."

I couldn't fight her logic and slipped the new shirt on before grabbing my cut and smokes, letting my hair air dry after I brushed it. I grab her and pull her to me. "I talked to Tara."

She looked up at me. "Yeah…"

I nod. "Told her she needed to leave you alone. This doesn't really concern the boys yet at you aren't pregnant and we aren't getting married. Asked about her eye. She called me an ass and hung up the phone."

She smiles, "Good. I'm gonna grab a coffee, want one?"

I nod and lead her out of her house. We go to our respected vehicles before taking off. I get to the shop to find my mother walking over to me. I explain how I came back, not wanting to be at the party and she told me to start on the sheet rock with Juice. I nod and set out to find my brother. I find him in the back where the rooms are since they had insulation put in first. He just nods and I take a piece of sheetrock, keeping it in place while he airguns the nails in. I smile as I see what all they were able to get done the two days we were gone. The hallway was finished pretty much and the rooms had all the insulation in them. Juice explains that the contractor told them that if the hallway was finished first, the rooms would be a bit easier as it would add some sturdiness to the walls. I nod and then move to the next sheet rock. He helps me put it up and I help him hold it up once again while he nails it to the beams.

"Coffee."

We turn to see Nikki with two cups. Juice lays down the airgun and I take one of the cups.

"Thanks, babe. Where you at today?"

"This morning, I'm staining the doors for church. The pantry and linen closet was stocked yesterday."

I smile and give her a kiss as she turns to head back to the main room. Juice and I decide on a smoke break and he asks why I'm back so early. I tell him the same thing I did my mother and he smiles. I'm sure they both figured out I just couldn't stay from Nikki any longer and came home. They'd be right of course, but I wasn't going to let them know that. After the coffee and the smokes, Juice and I get back up to work. This time I take the gun and punch the nails in while he holds the rock in place. We make our way down one side of the hall and get to where JT"s bick used to be. I sigh and sit, the damaged bike still laying over.

"You gonna rebuild it?"

I look at Juice and motion for him to sit. He does and I sigh. "He's the founder with Piney, Juice. It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't here. I was thinking of putting Piney's in here somewhere also. They made the club, seems right to honor them."

Juice looks at the bike and then back up. "Ope needs something here too and Otto. Maybe even Clay since he was President."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Yeah, we'll figure it out. C'mon, let's finish this side before lunch."

He stands and grabs the gun so that my hands can rest. We just nod at each other as we pick up another piece, placing it on the wall next to where my dad's bike is. I hold it in place and Juice nails it to the wall. After we're finished, he helps me pick up the bike and we carry it out into the main room, everyone watching as we lay it in front of where church is. We just go back into the room and add sheet rock to the alcove where the bike was placed. I didn't ask why they hadn't moved the bike till now and no one thought to ask about moving it.

We get the alcove finished and decided to take a break for lunch as we hear Gemma asking what we all wanted. I walk back to find Nikki sitting on the table and on the phone. I smile as Gemma lets me know her and Rat are off to get subs since everyone's tired of grease. I nod and sit next to Nikki, who's still on the phone. I take out a smoke, lighting it and trying not listen in on her call as I figure out it's Matt. Hearing her talk to him, reminded me that I needed to stop to see Lyla. I hadn't been up to talk to her in a couple weeks and I feel a bit guilty over it. She's Opie's old lady, well was, and as his best friend I owed it to him to take care of her. I smile at Nikki as she hangs up with Matt. "How's everything?"

She gives me a smile. "Kim wants to see me and so he wanted to know when I had time for them to visit. I told them this weekend. I miss that girl like crazy, Jax."

I nod and take my last drag. "I have the boys, but if you just wan…"

"Bring them. She'll be bored without anyone to play with. She's four and Abel's three, they'll get on alright. She's real outgoing and will love you. Matt asked if you'd be there anyway."

I nod and turn as mom's car pulls in.

Nikki and I get up and help as she just went to the store to get the fixings. We sit everything out and then holler for the boys to come get it after we get ours. I follow Nikki and we sit at one of the new tables that Tig and Rat had finished while everyone else got theirs. Everyone cut up and laughed while we ate, the stress lifting a bit more as the clubhouse and shop were beginning to look the same again. It was nice to listen to. I missed this, being with everyone here. I look over as Nikki takes my hand and smile. I lean over and give her a kiss as we eat our meal. She finishes before I do and heads back over to check on the stain for the church doors. When I'm done, I throw my trash away and head back, finding Juice already there.

We get start on the other side, starting with the end farthest away from the main room. It takes us all afternoon to finish that side and I sigh as we look down and actually can see a hallway again. We nod at each other and head back out to the main room, finished with the area today as the rest of the group gets back from Reno. The guys decide to head to Cara Cara and Nero's for a bit and I lead Nikki to the car. I give her a kiss, telling her I'll see her in five at her house. She nods and I shut the door. I watch as she drives off the lot, heading to my bike. I kick my leg over and turn the machine on before strapping my helmet. I nod at the others as I take off and follow the path to Nikki's.

I pull in to see the door open and smile. I take my helmet and keys with me, sitting them on the table by the door. I hear the TV and walk into the living room to see her sitting down and watching some show on the set. I sit next to her and pull her to me. She sighs as the show starts and I run my fingers through her hair. We don't talk, just relax from the day we had today. When the show is over, the woman in my arms twists and looks up at me.

"What?"

I keep my eyes on her as she just smiles and gets up. I watch as she heads for the hallway, pulling her tank off and leaving it on the floor. I watch her body turn and her green eyes look at me. "Want dinner?"

With that I get up and grab her, throwing her over my shoulder. "Thought you'd never ask, babe."

I take her down the hall and dump her on the bed where we go three rounds before calling it a night.

_And Jax. Thanks for the review and please comment on this one as I don't usually put a lemon in the guys POV. As a girl, I'm not sure what goes through their heads, obviously. Thanks to everyone who has reviews today and in the past. Also thanks to the favors and follows! It means a lot. Till next time-Brianna_


	19. Visitors

_**NIKKI**_

I woke up without Jax for the first time since he came home from Reno and yawn. I have grown accustomed to him being here, but with the boys getting here last night, we thought better of it. I stretch my body, trying to get it to wake up as I know Matt and Sam will be here with Kim at lunch and Jax is bringing the boys a little before. I was just happy I haven't seen Tara and she didn't tell Abel that I was the one to give her the black eye. That still makes me smile and she hasn't really came by the shop, but just sends Jax a text. I swing my legs over and sit up, stretching my arms over my head as I look out my window. The sun is already blazing through the glass and I know the kids will most likely want to swim at some point.

I get up and wrap my hair in a band before heading to the kitchen for some coffee. I had finally gotten a maker that can be sit before bed so knew it was already hot and ready. I sigh as I bring the cup to my mouth and sip the black liquid within it. I bring it outside with me and head over to my shed, pulling out a chlorine tablet. I sit the mug down and use my net to get the container. After plopping the tablet into the plastic, I place it back into the water to get the treatment going so that it'll be ready after lunch. I head back in and pop some toast in on the way to the bedroom. I see a blue light blinking on my phone and pick it up to see a text from Sam saying they are one the way. I sit the phone back down and head to my dresser, pulling out my yellow bikini and slip into it before pulling a pair of jean cut offs and slipping them on, leaving my torso bare. I hear the bell from the door and make my way back to open it.

"Hey boys." I greet and Abel gives me a hug.

I move aside and let him through. Abel goes straight to the room to play after I let them know we can't go swimming yet. Jax sits Thomas down, who slowly follows his brother, as I go into the kitchen to pull my toast out of the toast. I feel arms wrap around me and I smile as lips touch my neck.

"Morning." He whispers into my ear and I turn to look at him.

"Morning."

He gives me a kiss on the forehead and heads to the back to make sure the boys are alright. I quickly finish my small breakfast and head in to see what the males in my house are up to. I lean against the door to see Jax with Abel next to him and Thomas in his lap as he shows Abel how to work the Wii. I watch as he gives the controller to his son and then tells him which buttons are for which as they color a picture on the small TV. I watch as he looks at me and smiles. I just nod and leave them to it, heading into the living room.

I sat on the couch and turn my TV on, looking for something to kill my time while Jax plays with his kids. We had decided that being alone with the boys could be risky since we were still trying to establish what we were. We knew we didn't want to sleep with anyone else, but didn't want to get carried away with Abel and Thomas being able to walk in at any moment. I find a movie and pull one of the couch cushions on my lap to get comfortable. I am just getting into it when I feel someone watching me. I turn to see Jax holding Thomas. I sit up and pad the space next to me so that they can sit. Jax sits with his son and Thomas gets off him, crawling into my lap. I smile and hug him to me, relaxing once more.

"What you watching?"

I keep my eyes to the set as I answer. "Harry Potter."

I see the man next to me nod and we again stay quiet to watch the movie. Having Thomas as a buffer is quite mean but probably worth it as both of us have been known to just act. I hear the door and sit Thomas next to Jax to answer as I see Abel finally emerge from his room.

"Kimmy!" I call out as the door is opened.

The little red, curly haired girl jumps at me and I pull her up to me. "Auntie Nikki!"

I hug her to me. "I have missed my little red."

She wraps her arms around me and I look up, smiling as I move to let Matt and Sam in. I put the little girl down as she notices more kids and a man she doesn't know, going straight to her daddy. "Kim, this is my friend Jax and his boys. This is Abel and the baby is Thomas."

Jax nods at the adults and smiles at Kim, Abel hiding behind him. Matt gets down to look at his daughter. "Baby, Auntie Nikki made a room for the boys as she babysits them. They have a Wii and toys. Wanna go find it?"

I see her eyes sparkle as she looks at me. I nod and she runs off with Matt to find it, Abel not far behind. I look at Jax to see him putting down a wiggly Thomas. "She's bossy, will that be a problem?"

He shakes his head. "Shouldn't be. You have met my mother."

I nod, "Yes, I have. I'm gonna throw the chicken in the oven."

Sam follows me and Jax heads out to smoke and I notice Matt follow him. I open my freezer and pull out the chicken, sitting them on the sheet. I pull out the BBQ and pour the whole bottle over the breasts before popping them in the oven for an hour. I turn to see Sam looking at me. "What?"

She just smiles and I can feel the blush. She doesn't have to ask and I don't have to answer, she just knows. I roll my eyes and get out some lemonade, pouring us a glass. I sit next to her and she's still smiling. "Out with it."

"How was it?"

I smirk and take a drink before answering. "Ask the table your glass is on."

She leans back a bit and I laugh, causing the guys to look in from outside. "Relax, I cleaned it. Everything's been cleaned since then, Sam."

She leans in a bit so the guys can't hear, I imagine. "Was I right? He claim you?"

I lean in. "Yes, not the first time, but he did. It was after he got back from a run to Reno. I think we both needed it, to claim what was ours."

She looks at me and I go into detail about the morning after Reno. How I started it and Jax finished it. She leans back and fans her face. "Oh honey. If Matt pounded me like that, we'd never leave."

I just laugh and shake my head, getting up to start the corn on the cob and the potatoes while the chicken is finishing up. Sam goes back to check on the kids on the way to the bathroom and I smile in appreciation. I hear Jax and Matt laughing and look out to see them joking around. I like that they both get along. I hear my phone and lean over to pick it up. "Hey."

I talk to Tig, who asks if I'm taken for the day. I tell him that Matt and Sam were down but that he can come after lunch if he wanted. He told me to have fun and I made sure to make a date with him tomorrow so that we could hang out. With the rebuilding and my budding relationship with the biker on my patio, we hadn't had much time. I hang up right as the ding goes off for the chicken and pull it out of the oven. I sit in on the stove top next to the sides that are still cooking. The potatoes obviously finish just a bit before the corn and I turn off the burner.

I yell at Matt and Jax to come get cleaned up, the latter squeezing my hip on the way by. I love that he has to touch me, makes me feel special. Love? That word's been coming to my thoughts a lot and I shake it off. It's not time for that, too soon. I hear the men getting their kids to pick up a bit as I turn the burner with the corn off and pull out some kiddie plates I had picked up at the store. I set those in the freezer after putting some food on them so that they cool faster for Kim and Abel. I take out four plates and begin loading them up when the kids and the men make their way into the kitchen.

"Abel's and Kim's are in the freezer, will you get them?" I state to Matt, who just nods and opens the door.

I pull out some food I had gotten for Thomas and hand it to Jax, who smiles. I put his plate on the table next to him as he feeds his son and Sam grabs hers and Matt's. I turn and get my plate and then sit to join everyone at the table. We all eat and listen to the kids as they talk about the game they were playing. I was glad they were getting along, all three were special to me and it made me happy. After we eat, they guys shoo us ladies out, saying they clean since I cooked. I take Thomas from Jax and we head into the boys room to help them all change. Sam takes Kim into the bathroom to help her into her swimsuit while I help the boys into theirs.

Abel pulls out his ninja turtle ones that I had gotten him to keep here and I pull some swimmers on Thomas. I let Abel open the door and he runs out ahead of me while I grab the towels for the kids and myself. We pass Jax in the hallway and I let him know to bring three towels on his way out. He nods and heads back to change. Sam had just finished putting on the wings that they brought for Kim when I come out with the boys. I let her spray Abel for me as I rub some sunscreen on for Thomas. Jax comes out with Matt following as we get all the kids into the pool, Jax diving off the board. I smile as he swims his way to me and Thomas, who's clapping at his dad.

"Thanks."

I just roll my eyes, "You cleaned my dirty dishes, I can get the boys in the water."

He just smiles at me and squeezes my hands again. We get lost in a moment till we get splashed. We look over to see knowing looks on my friends and the kids laughing since they were the ones that splashed us.

"Daddy, come play."

I chuckle and nod to Jax, who goes over to Abel. I take Thomas and walk him over to the stairs. I take him out of his ring and let him sit next to me on the top stair so he can still be in the water and get a feel of it out of his ring. I had done the same thing with Kim and told Jax it helps them build trust. I let Thomas crawl just out of reach and then sit and splash with a toy. I can still reach him as I scoot without him knowing so that he still thinks he has some independence. He looks at me and hands me a toy and we play while the older kids are playing with the adults. I look over as Jax sits in front of his son looks at me. "You're really good with them, y'know."

I smile. "Matt was really lost when he divorced Kim's mom. I stayed with him a lot when the visits started."

Thomas reached out for Jax, who took him and walked out deeper. I sigh and watch my little family, all five of them. I still don't know what's exactly happening with Jax, but I like it. I hadn't felt near this strong for someone, not even when I was with the one guy I had said "I love you" to. Jax was something I didn't plan, but was going to enjoy. I lean back and just enjoy the laughter and the sight before me and realize that for the first time since grandma died that I'd happy. I found my dad, found a home, found...whatever. I see Matt look at his watch when he pulls himself out and then comes to sit next to me. "We have to go soon."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I know. You should move here, Kim would love it."

He laid his head on mine and sighs, "Maybe one day. Right now, she needs me and Mandy in the same town. He's a good guy, sug."

I smile at Jax, who smiles back, before looking back at Abel. "I know."

With that he got out and called out to Sam and Kim that it was time to go. Jax stayed in with the boys while I got out to show my family to the door. We said our goodbyes and Sam jokes about invitations to the wedding. I turn back as I shut the door and work on sandwiches for everyone. I hear Jax pulling Abel and Thomas out of the water and smile as they go by me to change before eating. I sit our plates on the table and grab some chips to go with them, sitting some cheetos for Thomas as well. The Teller men make their way back into the kitchen and we sit to eat. Jax and I hadn't really talked today, but we didn't need to. He had his boys and they need him more than I do at the present moment. He is such a good dad.

"Nikki, what you doin' tomorrow?" Abel asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Spending the day with Tig. I hadn't been able to really spend some time with him."

I felt Jax grab my knee and Abel look like I took away his favorite toy.

I smile at the boy. "What if I give your daddy a key and he can bring you swimming while I'm with Tig?"

I watched Abel's face light up as he looks at Jax. "Can we?"

Jax looked at me and I nod, letting him know it was really ok. He looks back at Abel. "Sure, but only if you are good after we eat and head home."

Abel smiles and starts to devour his food. We laugh and Jax leans in. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. What time will Tara be here to get them?"

"Around 4 or 5, why?"

I lean in and whisper in his ear, "I want you."

I pull back to see his eyes darken and he nods his head, and I know...he wants me too.

_Another update for your Thursday! Please feel free to leave little comments for me and thanks to everyone that has reviews since my last update! The favors, and follows also appreciated! Till Jax-Brianna_


	20. Boys & Mom

JAX

I woke up to two boys climbing into bed with me and sigh. I shake my head as thoughts of who's missing run through it. I was going to have to figure out just what that wonderful and amazingly beautiful was or I was going to go crazy. This was more than sex, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I roll over and being tickling the boys, getting them to hollar in laughter. As fits of "Stop daddy...can't breath" from Abel, we calm down. I get out of bed and carry Thomas as Abel runs to the Kitchen for breakfast. I sit Thomas into his chair and pull out some of the gerber bite things that eats on the tray. I get out some cereal for Abel and I and pour my sons first. After sitting it on the table for him, I make my own. We eat in silence and I hear the honk of Nikki's horn as she drives by to meet up with Tig.I kinda feel bad for taking her time from him, but she told me it wasn't necessary as we were all working late to get things back up and she talked to Tig everyday at the lot.

"Daddy, when can we go swimming?"

I finish my cereal and look at my three year old. "As soon as you change your room's clean."

He smiles and I laugh to myself as he gets out of his chair and runs to make sure his toys are picked up while I clean the bowls and take care of the baby. Thomas will be two soon and I couldn't believe how fast he was growing. I hate missing out on most of his first year and then all this shit with Tara, I feel like I'm missing everything. I take Thomas to his room and change his pull up before putting a swimmer on him. I then sit him in the room with Abel and pull the gate too so I can change, telling Abel to be careful.

I get into my room and leave the door open for signs of trouble from Abel's room, pulling out some black trunks from my dresser. Dropping the boxers, I get my trunks in place before checking on the boys. I grab us towels and then take the gate down so that we can go. I hold onto Thomas' hand and Abel runs a bit ahead of me, waiting for me on Nikki's porch. I take out my keys and slide Nikki's into the lock for the door. After punching in her code, The boys and I go into the back. I have Abel wait so that I can get Thomas in his ring before getting Abel together. I get into the shallow end and my son holds the ring for me. I turn and spray him and then slide his wings into place. "Stay close, Abel."

"Ok, daddy."

I make sure my phone is just out of reach from the water encase anyone needs me and watch my sons play and splash in the water. I throw some of the toys for Abel so that he can chase them, Thomas clapping when his brother is able to catch the toy. I hear a beep to signal a text and reach for the phone. I unlock it to see that Tara has decided to come get the boys early so that George and her can take them to the park. I roll my eyes and look up. "C'mon, Abel. Mommy's coming early."

Abel nods and we climb out. Abel helps put the things back where they go and then I wrap him up before wrapping up Thomas. I hold Thomas so that he won't trip on the towel and we head out. I make sure to lock and secure the house before heading back. "Daddy, gamma's here."

I chuckle as I see my mother and then let go of Abel so that he can run to her. I watch my mother pick him up and twirl him.

"Mommy's coming early, gamma."

She looks at me and I shake my head so that I don't have to talk about it. "Where's Nikki?"

I unlock the door as I answer, "With Tig. Let me have the key so that Abel could swim."

Gemma nods and then takes the boys for me so I can change. I take a pair of jeans out and grab some new boxers, telling my mother that I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick. I turn the water on and sigh as the spray hits me. I lean my head back before sitting in the bottom. I hate that my boys have to leave me every Sunday and there's nothing I can do to stop it. If this guy Tara's dating does anything to them, or her, he's not going to like me. I don't know this guy. I sigh and stand back up to finish my shower.

Nikki pops in my head as I'm rinsing myself off and I smile. Maybe I should ask her to dinner. All we do is sit at her house, I should take her out. I after all did tell her that it wasn't just physical, not I just needed to prove it. I turn the water off and wrap a towel around me as I trip up my face a bit. I drop the towel and pull on my boxers and jeans, wrapping the belt around my waist, as I hear mom get the door. I open the door and head down to say bye to the boys and see my dearest mother and Tara glaring. "Ma, stop. Hey Tara."

"Jax."

I nod, "Let me get their bag. Where's George?"

She points behind her and I nod. "Go ahead and take them, I'll be right there."

She nods and takes the boys while I get their things.

I walk would and notice the guy in her car stiffens a bit as he catches my tats. I know he's seen the ones on my arms, but my reaper is showing. I don't know what Tara has told him, but he looks scared. I turn and wave again as they leave, the fucker looking like he's gonna piss himself. I turn to see my mom trying to hold in the laughter and we both let loose as Tara gives us an angry look as they drive off.

"Hungry?" I ask as we shut the door.

I take my phone out to text Nikki about dinner and then look up at mom. She nods, "Let's go to the diner."

I nod. "Let me finished getting dressed."

She sits on the couch and I head back to my room, I pull out my blue SAMCRO shirt and my hoodie. I shrug both on and then pull my cut over them before grabbing my shoes and socks. I pull my feet through the socks and into the shoes, getting up and grabbing my Kabar. I slip it in place and put on my cap so I don't have to worry about a brush. I walk back down and Gemma stands. "Wanna take my car or you wanna ride?"

"I'm taking Nikki out later, so I'll just ride in the car." She nods and we head out.

I lock the door as she gets into the SUV, starting it up as I get in. We don't talk much and Nikki pops in my head again. I really wish I knew why I feel this way with her and realize I still hadn't been to see Lyla. Mom pulls into the only diner that actually serves food and we get out. We head in and sit in our usual table since no one's sitting there.

"So, what's up with Nikki?"

I roll my eyes and order a water when the waitress comes to the table. When she leaves I look back at my mother. "Dunno, mom. Just drop it."

"Alright, I'll drop it, but Jackson...I've never seen you smile like you do with her."

I nod. "Thanks and I don't really know, honest."

The waitress comes back with our drinks and takes our orders. I get a cheeseburger and mom gets a club sandwich. The rest of the meal, we talk about little stuff like the boys and the rebuilding. I love my mom, she doesn't meddle as much as she used to. I think that's because my ex wives are finally out of house, but I'm not going to complain. I know one of them I shouldn't have even considering marrying, Tara though...I never thought she'd leave, not after everything we went through. We finish lunch and she drops me off at home before going to find Nero at his place for the afternoon. I check my phone that I left on the charger to see that Nikki's alright with dinner. I pull out my laptop so that I can plan out where to actually take her.

I don't wanna take her here, she's been here. I look at restaurantes in Lodi and settle on one of the Italian places that just opened up, remembering that she likes pasta. I text her to ask if 6 is alright and get up to clean after the boys. I take my phone as it beeps and sit on the porch, cig in hand. She answered with _"that's fine, I'm already back from the date with my dad. :)"_ I smile and see that it's four now. I get up after smoking and head back inside to watch some TV. I stop by the kitchen and push in the start button on the dishwasher and then sit for a bit, finding a car show I like on the set. After the show, I get up to take another shower for the dinner with Nikki. I make sure it's a quick one, just to refresh my body after lounging and picking up after the kids.

I pull on some jeans and take down my blue plaid shirt, slipping it on. I brush my teeth and hair before shrugging my cut back into place and placing the Kabar in it's spot. I have a gun on the bike, but always keep something on me. I grab my socks and shoes, putting them in place before grabbing my bike keys and smokes. I put my phone in my pocket and head out to Nikki's. I go ahead and start my bike up for the short distance so that we don't have to walk back. I turn it off and walk up to the door, which was already open. I chuckle to myself, knowing she heard my bike.

"I'm almost finished, Jax."

"Alright." I call back and sit on the couch to wait.

I look up as she enters and my breath stops. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tunic thing with a black belt over it and stiletto boots. I pull her to me as she smiles and kiss her lips. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. It's a good thing I decided on jeans. Someone forgot to tell me he wanted to ride."

I shrug. "It's all I got and you are not driving, Miss Reynolds."

She just smiles and I lead her out. I get on the bike while she locks up and then help her on, giving her my extra helmet. I help her strap it in place before putting mine on. I sigh as she wraps her arms around me and hooks her finger together on my stomach. I pull her knuckles to me and kiss them lightly. "Ready, darlin'?"

She leans up and lays her head on my shoulder. "Always, Jackson."

I smile and carefully waddle of her drive before taking off to Lodi.


	21. Feelings

_**NIKKI**_

The dinner that Jax took me to in Lodi was spectacular. I really had to hand it to the biker, when he said dinner I wasn't thinking about a bike ride to another town. I'm glad he took me there though, let's me know I mean more to him than some place to sick his dick when he's got an itch. Last night was great and I really don't want to open my eyes as the sun decides to wake me. We didn't sleep together last night, just talked and watched a movie before spooning in my bed and falling asleep. I could feel something switch as we laid here last night. I open my eyes as the urge to use the bathroom comes over me and smile when I notice Jax's arm still around me and our legs tangled together. I quietly squirm under him, trying not to wake him as I get up to pee. I turn the water on in the shower while I do my business and then strip out of the cami and shorts that I wore to bed. I lean my head back and sigh as the water hits my face. I feel arms wrap around me and turn, smiling at the guy that's joined me. "Hey." I whisper.

He just smiles and leans in to kiss me. I put my hand around his neck as I step on my tip toe to deepen the kiss. Jax pushes me up against the wall of the shower, my breasts hitting the tile as he inserts himself into me from behind. No words are spoken to stop him, just a mutual sigh from both of us as he slides home. Home? I can't think more on that as his fingers find my clit and messes with it expertly as his shaft thrusts into my core from behind. I can feel the need to rise and start pushing back into him. He grabs my hips as they jet out from the wall and holds them steady as he plunges into me. I know neither of us will probably last long as my walls are already clenching and we have to be at the lot in about an hour. Jax leans into me and take my ear in his mouth. "Don't move, baby."

I just nod and he stands back up, moving one hand to my core to get me going quicker. I can feel the muscles vibrate against the man inside of me and I cry out as I come all over him. Jax thrusts two more times before letting himself go on the shower floor. He pulls me back to him and I melt as he takes the sponge, cleaning where he just was. It's a very intimate gesture and not one that we have shared. After cleaning my pussy, he lathers my loofa and cleans the rest of me as I just watch in awe. No man has ever cleaned my before, ever. He stands back up and looks at me, pouring some shampoo into his hand. "Turn and lean back."

I nod, not wanting to ruin the moment and let him message the soap into my hair before rinsing it out. I look up after he's done and take my loofa that's next to my soap. "Stay still." I whisper.

It's his turn to nod and I repeat the actions that he just did to me. I feel things that I know he can't be ready for pour from me and I quickly squish them. I can't say that to him, not yet. I finish rinsing his hair and he pulls me to him, kissing me softly. "Thank you."

I look up into his blue eyes and smile. "You're welcome. Same to you."

He just smiles and gives me a kiss as he reaches behind me to turn off the water that's now cold. He opens the door first and reaches for our towels, wrapping me up before tying his around his waist. I lead him to my room where I pick out a pair of orange cotton shorts and a white tank along with a white lingerie set for the day. I slip everything where it should go and leave Jax in the room while I go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I make quick work of my teeth and wrap my hair in a messy bun as he come in wearing a pair of jeans and his white SAMCRO shirt. He grabs my extra toothbrush that he uses and smiles as he brushes his teeth.

"Toast?" I ask as I look at his reflection.

He just nods while brushing his teeth and I walk out and head to the kitchen to let him finish his routine. We really shouldn't be this normal. The words love and home enter my mind again and I sit the toast in the toaster while getting out some travel mugs I had just bought. I fill the mugs and put them by the door, sitting at the table. Could I really love the man in my bathroom? That thought alone scares the shit out of me. We fought so hard when I got here and here it is, a month and love? Home? So much has changed and I've tried so hard to squash the feelings that keep creeping up on me. I look up as the toaster pops and see Jax entering the kitchen.

"Coffee's by the door. You riding with me today?"

He shakes his head, "I'll take the bike. The guys ask too much personal stuff when I ride with you."

I just nod and give him his piece as I grab my bag, my own piece sitting my mouth as we head out. I lock up and secure the alarm before heading to my car, Jax already at his bike and strapping his helmet. I wave and he gestures for me to come to him. I smile and walk over. "What?"

He leans in and kisses me. "Just wanted a kiss, baby."

I smile, "See you in 5, Mr. Teller."

He laughs and takes off.

I get in my car and sit everything where it goes before backing up and driving the short distance to the shop/clubhouse. I pull in next to Gemma and sit my bag in the truck, making sure my phone and keys are with me. I head over to Jax, who's smoking with Chibs and give him my keys. He slips them in his pocket without thinking since he's been doing it for a while now and we make small talk with the Scotsman. I see Gemma walk up and give Jax a kiss. I'm on painting duty still now that the hallway and JT's alcove is finished, we're painting the hallway an ivory color.

The doors still hadn't been nailed in, so Gemma and I were hoping to get the walls painted where the wall is up by lunch, some of the rooms this afternoon. Jax's room was finished, even the bathroom. Two other rooms were finished as well. Since Patch's are the only ones allowed a room, we only had Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Rat's to go. Happy and Chibs' rooms were down at the end with Jax's since they were officers. I help Gemma with the paint and supplies with one of the prospects and head back to the end of the hall. Gemma put the prospect on painting Jax's room as we started on the Hallway. I smile as I hear Jax and Chibs turning to start on a bedroom, Juice and my father taking the one across from it.

Happy and Rat were on the mainroom still, which was almost finished. They had the outside finished and were working on the walls for the kitchen and church as well as the main bathroom that was used for parties. I put in my ear buds to get started, hoping Gemma won't want to talk about the biker within hearing range. I try to drown out my thoughts with Thirty Seconds to Mars and Nirvana as I painting along the wall. I am not paying attention really, letting the music take me as I take one side and Gemma takes the other. I take a long roller so that my little body can make sure to get up to the ceiling before a prospect has to finish for me.

"Hey gorgeous."

I jump and look into the room I was passing to see Jax and Chibs. I look down and realize I had passed his room and had most of my side of the hallway finished. "Hey boys."

I sit my roller down to give my arms a break and sit on one of the buckets that had been turned over. "How's it going in here?"

They chuckle as Chibs smiles. "A'right, lass. Ye seemed pretty outta it o'er thar."

I smiled. "Jared Leto and Kurt Cobain will do that do you. I should get back, try to get my side finished before lunch."

The guys smile and Jax gives me a kiss before I head out of the room. They had most of the wall in place and really just needed the bathroom. I smile to myself as I push play on my ipod. I pick up my roller and proceed with my task. I get all the way down to the end and look up when someone taps me. Gemma gestures food and I nod. She turns and heads out with the prospect. I sigh and sit the roller down, heading back to where the supplies were to get a brush. I walk back up and start on the alcove while I wait for Gemma. I sit on the tarp we have down as I work my way around the inside of the cove to give my feet a rest.

I'm bopping my head as I finish the walls of the cove and smile as I see men out of the corner of my eye head out of the building. I stop my playlist and take out the buds, heading to food. Jax already had me a sandwich when I got to them and I take it, smiling in thanks. Those thoughts from this morning creep back up and I sat quiet as we all eat. I had a strong feeling that I was in love with the biker and it scared the living shit out of me. His divorce was still fresh, he was still getting used to not having the boys, surely he wasn't gonna jump head first in love with someone. I could tell that the man next to me could tell something was bothering me and was happy when he chose not to ask. I finish before everyone else and get up to finish the alcove before starting on Happy's room.

I make eye contact with Tig and shake my head when I see the concern on his face. I get back to my spot and put my buds back in, letting the music take me once more. It doesn't take me long to finish the alcove and I take my supplies to the room I've been assigned to. I dump more paint into the pan I'm using and get my roller wet with it before starting on the wall. I do the bathroom first since that's a small area and then go to town on the bedroom. I dance and bop to the music as my thoughts are still on the man in the other room working. I get all four walls done when I notice that the sun is setting. I stand in the middle of the room and look around, making sure I didn't miss any big spots.

"Hey, everyone's packing up."

I turn to Gemma and smile, taking out my last bud. "Alright. I think this one's done."

She walks in and stands next to me. "Looks like it, but with the sun going down, it's hard to say."

"Yeah." I sit the roller down and take the extender off it.

"Nichole."

I look up at the woman that has never used my whole name and she continues.

"You know you can talk to me. I know I'm Jax's mom, but if you need anything…"

I sigh and sit the roller where it won't drip and a prospect takes it to clean. "I'm just trying to figure things out, Gemma. Jax is a great guy. It's just…." I trail off not sure what to say.

She comes over and pulls me in a hug. "You love him. We can see it. He does to, baby girl."

I pull back and shake my head. "He's still going through shit with Tara. Surely he does…"

"I know my son and they fall hard, especially that biker. Don't question it, Nikki. Don't fight it either. You both will lose it if you do."

With that, she left me there to think. I let out a breath and roll my buds around my ipod and head back to my car. I come out into the lot and see the bikers all smoking before going home while the prospects clean up for the day. I walk up to them and Tig pulls me to his side. "Alright?"

I just nod and kiss his cheek as he smiles back at me. I look around and laugh at the men as they joke around.

"Ready?" Jax asks as he throws out his cigarette.

I nod and smile as he hands me my keys. He takes my hand in his and walks me to my car. I lean back onto it and look at the man who has caged me between him and the car.

"Ya sure you're alright, baby?"

I let out a breath. "Just thoughts, Jax. Shit I'm trying to work through."

I see an emotion in his eyes and close mine. "It's not you, well it is, but not what you think."

I open them to see him looking at me, his hand on my cheek. "Tell me."

I smile and lean in to give him a kiss. "When my thoughts don't scare me, I will."

He pulls me to him and I wrap my hands around him, my head on his chest. He lays his head on mine, everyone else fading from us as we stand there.

"Don't shut me out, Nikki. I don't think I could handle it. I'm falling in love with you."

I lose my breath as I hear the words whispered against my hair and squeeze him closer to me. He wraps me tighter and somehow I know it's because he thinks I'm going to be the one to end it. I look up at him and his eyes are on mine, full of worry. I stand on my tip toe, wrapping my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jax."

I get in the car before he can say anything else and drive home, knowing he's going to be close behind. I pull into my drive to see that the biker has beat me home. I get out and he stands, walking to meet me halfway.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Why'd you run off, Nikki?"

I let out a breath and take his hand. "I have never felt this way, Jax. I'm so scared that this is going to fast and I don't want you to regret me."

He closes the gap between us and cups my face in his hands. "We are going just fine. I'm not going anywhere, not when I love you so damn much."

He kisses me, hard, before I can say anything else. When we need air, he looks at me and I smile. "Show me, Jax."

He just nods and takes my keys, my hand staying in his. He walks me to my room where he shows me just how much he loves me.

_Finally an "I love you"! Hope you liked how I did this. You never know how to right the 'I love you' scenes and I wanted it different than most. Thanks to all the reviews, favors, and follows. Also, for those you have read the last chapter, I re-edited it. Thanks to Legolas' Girl 31 for letting me know it didn't load right. Please continue to leave reviews and till Jax-Brianna_


	22. LHY3

And finally the end of this chapter! I may or may not do a sequel. Let me know your thoughts or suggestions for one as it'll help me figure out if I should or not. After reading Nikki's last POV, I knew I was finished with this one. Hope you all love reading it as much as I loved writing it. Till Next Time-Brianna 


End file.
